Reincarnation
by ZionX
Summary: Kyoko died on an airplane crash and Ren went to hollywood... and 14 years later, there's a fuss about the new Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko in LME? is this true? read and find out...
1. Prolouge: Kyoko's Death

_This is my first Fanfic ever. So I hope you'll go easy on me and be more considerate about my writing. And please don't hate me for killing Kyoko. I would love to read your reviews. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip beat and its characters...

Prologue:

KYOKO'S DEATH

**ACTRESS KYOKO DIED IN AN AIRPLANE CRASH**

**Kyoko (19) known for her roles as Mio in Dark Moon, Natsu in Box-R and other 10 other dramas and 5 movies; the latest was her role of Detective Kuzoki in "A love To Kill" with Tsuruga Ren. Our sources says that she was in flight 182 going to Thailand to film her next movie when the plane crash due to a volcanic eruption near the plane's course. There were no survivors in the plane crash.**

This was the Headline of all the news papers and magazines all over Japan the following day the air plane crashed.

_The morning after the plane crash…_

_Ren was sleeping soundly in his king size bed when an annoying sound woke him up._

_RRiinnngggg…. Rriinnnggg… Rrrriiinnnnnnnnggggg…_

_His hand clumsily searched for his phone on his bedside table with his eyes still close. He answered it without bothering to look who it was. _

"_This had better be something important." He hissed to the phone._

"_REN! S-S-S-SOMETHING BAD H-HAS HAPPENED! KYOKO… S-SHE… JUST TURN ON YOUR TV TO CHANNEL 5!" Yashiro shouted in an ear spitting sound._

_When Yashiro mentiond Kyoko's name, Ren sat up swiftly and was wide awake. He bolted to his living room and turn on the TV. The only thing that registered to his mind was "flight 182 crashed with no survivor." __**No survivor. No survivor… **__they phrase keeps going on his mind. He turned white as sheet as he sink in he's sofa, unable to think or feel anything and unable to move anymore. _

"_REN? REN?" Yashiro asked through the phone but Ren couldn't hear him anymore. "Ren, I'm coming over there." Yashiro said as he panicked._

_Ren felt cold inside. The love of his life was dead. It was like someone blow the light of the candle and once again he was enveloped by the darkness of his past. Tsuruga Ren was nowhere to be found._

One month passed after Kyoko's death…

Ren woke up with a hangover. His head felt like splitting into two and his body felt as heavy as a lead. He rolled over to lie on his stomach. He heard his phone ring. _It's so damn annoying! _He thought as he pulled the pillow to cover his ears. He felt something in hand. He picked it up and examined it. It was a piece of paper fold in half. He opened it curiously.

_Dear Ren, Kuon or Corn,_

_I'm sorry I found out about your true identity. Don't worry, I won't tell any body about your secret. To be honest, I kind of felt sad and a little angry for being lied to. But after thinking a lot about it I realized why you didn't tell me. Why would you tell your kohai about this important secret of yours? I felt kind of stupid too, after realizing you're not really a fairy prince. But I was so happy that you can now freely fly to the sky as Tsuruga Ren. Tou-san must be very proud. I hope that someday you can really freely fly and live your life as Koun and not behind the mask of Tsuruga Ren. I'll do the best I can to support you in your fight for your freedom just like director Ogata. Gambatte Kudasai! I know you can do it. _

_Love, _

_Kyoko Mogami_

_P.S. Don't forget to eat all your meals or else you will get sick again and that's very __unprofessional._

After reading the letter, everybody who knew Ren was suicidal because of Kyoko's death was very shocked, especially Yashiro and the President. Ren continued working and eating properly. He was just like a shooting star rapidly rising to the top of the world. He became a Hollywood actor in no time. After co-starring in a movie with his father, he won an Oscar award. Upon receiving the award, he revealed his true identity as Koun, son of Kuu Hizuri, proudly to the media.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 1

**Fourteen years after the plane crash…**

"Kiri! Kiri, wake up!" Hime said while shaking Kiri by the shoulder. "Today's our field trip to Tokyo Disneyland, remember? You don't want to be left, do you?"

"Go away! You're so annoying!" said Kiri. Hime dragged him out of bed and into the bathroom.

"You know kaa-san won't let me go to the field trip if you aren't coming." She held him by his hair and positioned him kneeling in front of the sink. She forcefully brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then she dragged him back to the bed and changed his pajamas to school uniform.

This usually happens every morning for years now but if kaa-san is really in a bad mood and Kiri can feel her killing aura, he will get dressed quickly, eat breakfast in one swallow and go to school in lightning speed, and go back to sleep in his desk again.

She dragged him to the kitchen where their beautiful kaa-san prepared their breakfast and their bento.

"Good morning Hime, Kiri." She greeted as she smiled sweetly at them.

"Good morning kaa-san" Hime replied as she positioned the limped body of his twin brother to a chair in front of the dining table. She went to kiss her mom on the cheek and sat herself down on a chair.

"Excited to go to Tokyo Disneyland?" Her mom said with sparkly eyes. She's never been there. So she's so excited for her children. She imagined beautiful princesses and princes, fairies, diamond castles and everything. She was now inhabitant of la la land.

Hime ignored her mother and eat her breakfast quickly and she shoved food to her still sleeping brother. She grabbed their bentos and said her goodbye to her mother who was now snapping out of her fantasies.

"Goodbye and take care of each other, okay?" her mother waved after them. Hime was already used to her mother like that. She already realized that her mom really likes everything about fairytales. Truth to be told she likes them too but not as much as her mom.

* * *

Kiri watched her twin sister's happy face and sparkly eyes as she dragged him from one place to another. They saw Cinderella and her sister bounced up and down as they went to her. He asked one of their classmates to take a photo of them on his cell phone. Then he sent it to their mom which he knew would make her utterly happy.

They made their way to another ride when suddenly someone yanked Kiri around. "Ren-sama!" called the honey blonde doll-like girl in front of her. He was so surprised and confused, he couldn't respond to her. "Ren-sama? You seem to have shrunk and your hair's black again? When did you come back to Japan? And why are you here?" The girl asked looking with eyes full expectations and happiness.

Hime was interrupted from her daydreaming about castle, fairies, princesses and princess when some girl asked her brother a lot of weird questions. She turned around to face the girl. "Kiri? Do you know her?" Hime asked. Kiri, who is somewhat afraid of fan girls in their school and town, stepped back still surprised managed to only shook his head.

When the girl's eyes focused on Hime, she gasped. Her eyes were wide as they can get and slowly she looked like she was about to cry. The girl suddenly hugged Hime tightly and broke into sobs. "O-o-onee-sama..." the girl whispered to Hime's ears as she continues to cry.

"Oi, get your hands off of her!" Kiri exclaimed as he tried to grab the girl off of her sister. "Oi, you're squeezing her too tightly. She can't breathe." At that the girl let go of her. "Sorry, you two just really looked like my onee-sama and Ren-sama. But I know onee-sama couldn't be here anymore." She said as she wiped her tears away.

Both Kiri and Hime were so confused. Suddenly, the girl perked up and grabbed one of their hands. "Can I introduce you two to my grandfather?" she asked but before they could protest, she already hauled them out of Tokyo Disneyland. Then they were thrown inside a yellow stretched limo.

Kiri was happy to be out of that place. It's not that he hate the place, it's just that it's too girly, there's a lot of girls staring at him and it's just so crowded. He didn't actually care where they were going now with this weird girl but if anything happens, he was sure he can protect Hime. The girl seemed harmless though. When he was lost in his thoughts, the two girls started talking.

"Uh, ano, Where are we going? And can you tell us your name?" asked Hime. She was sad to leave Disneyland, but she pitied the girl and wanted to make her happy.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I'm Maria Takarada. We are just going to meet my grandfather quickly. He is going to be surprised." She smiled brightly. "Oh I forgot to ask, what are your real names?"

"I'm Hime Shirogami and this is my twin brother, Kiri Shirogami." She replied. "If you don't mind, can I ask who are your onee-sama and Ren-sama? And what happened to your onee-sama?" she asked with curious eyes.

Maria's face instantly fell. "Ah, never mind I asked that." Hime said in a panic. Hime sighed in relief, when the chauffer informed them that they've arrived. They step out in the semi underground parking lot of a building.

Hime and kiri felt their jaw dropped when they saw the president and his flamboyant dress or more like cosplay.

"Grandfather" Maria called to the ever so flamboyant president of LME. He turned around to see her granddaughter and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Maria turned around to see both Hime and Kiri dead in their tracks and jaws dropped. She laughed at the sight and turned to face to her Grandpa again.

"You won't believe it." She exclaimed, excitedly. She tugged her grandfather to take a closer look to the twins. "They are Hime and Kiri Shirogami. Don't they look just like one-sama and Ren-sama? I found them at Tokyo Disneyland. I was bored and I went there and then I saw them. I thought it was Ren-sama, but I was wrong and Hime-chan looks just like… o-onee-sama." Her voice broke at the last word and she lowered her head.

Maria's grandpa patted her head. He knew Maria was devastated when her beloved Kyoko one-sama died. He turned his gaze to look at the two people Maria came in with. When he saw the boy, he was so surprised that what her granddaughter had been saying was true. He really looks like Tsuruga Ren when he was still thirteen or fourteen year old Koun Hizuri. His eyes then fall to the girl who stood beside the boy, clinging to his arms. He felt like crying and wanted to just embrace the girl but resisted. He composed himself, put on his best, sparkly smile and held his hand out. "I'm Lory Takarada, president of LME productions, nice to meet you."

Kiri hesitated to took the man's hand and shake it because of his outrageous outfit. "I'm Kiri Shirogami, nice to meet you too."

Hime excitedly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Hime Shirogami, nice to meet you too." She let go of his arm and bowed gracefully.

The twins were led to the expensive seats and sat across Lory and Maria. The president was so curious about the two of them. _Wow, they are like clones or reincarnation (to make it sound romantic) of Kyoko and Ren. I wonder if they are interested in showbiz. And who are their parents? _Lory thought.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience my granddaughter has caused you." He said. Maria is still silent and looking depressed thinking about her onee-sama. "Actually you two are not the first one to be dragged here and introduced to me for the same reasons. But you two are the first one who really looked close to the... originals."

"No, it's okay. She seemed sad so we wanted to cheer her up." Hime answered. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her onee-sama that made her so sad?"

"Well, she died on a plane crash fourteen years ago. She's not really her true sister, she was one my actresses her in LME. In fact, she was a very talented and kindhearted actress. And she looks very much like you, except for the hair. But I heard she had a natural black hair." Lory answered.

"This is not my true hair color though." Hime said before she could stop herself. Her mother had specifically told her not to tell anyone her true hair color. She was glad that the president hadn't asked anymore questions regarding her hair.

"Who are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked curiously.

"We only have our mom. Her name's Sakura Shirogami. We actually don't know who our father is. My mom doesn't like to talk about him and we don't want to keep asking because she would have this pained look on her face. We really don't mind though. She is a very wonderful mother and we really love her so much." Hime answered. Kiri was just observing his surroundings and listening to her sister talk.

"I don't recognized your uniform, where did you two from?" Lory asked.

"We live in Osaka. We came here for our field trip to Tokyo Disneyland and that's where we met Maria-chan." Hime said.

"So, are you interested in showbiz, like acting, singing, variety shows or modeling?" He finally asked the question that popped in his mind a few minutes ago.

"Why yes, I love acting. I'm a member of my school's drama club. My brother has talent but he doesn't want to act because of crazed fan girls that want to use him just to kiss him, touch him and eat him alive. So he puts this demon-lord look to scare away the fan girls but at the same time it ticked off the gang leaders around the area and my mom always scold him when he gets home from a fight. But inside, Kiri is really a mama's boy and has a big sister comple-." Kiri nudge her on her side. She stopped and realized she was talking a lot. "I'm sorry I got carried away." Hime smiled apologetically. But the president just smiled brightly at her with amused eyes.

Maria was listening intently to what was Hime was saying and was now laughing quietly at the blushing and slightly angry Kiri. The phone on the desk rang and the president excuse himself to answer it.

When the conversation was finished, he turned to the twins and his eyes glinted like the eyes of a hunter locking onto his prey/s, as an interesting idea came to mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters.

Chapter 2

Sakura Shirogami was in her Cake House store serving the costumers. It was after lunch when she heard her phone rang. When she read the caller ID, she smiled. "Hey sweety, how is Tokyo Disneyland? Is your brother behaving?"

"Hi, kaa-san" Hime replied on the other end. "Disneyland was amazing! I wish you were there to see it. You would have loved it. Yes, Kiri's behaving. But that's not really why I called."

"Then, what is it you want to talk about honey?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Hime hesitated.

"Then make it short." she chuckled.

"Uhm. Actually, Kiri and I are here in LME productions with the president." Hime confessed. _LME? _Sakura thought.

"W-what are you doing there, Hime? H-how did you get there? Did you get in trouble or something? What do they want?" Sakura asked. She can't stop the panic that's building inside the pit of her stomach.

"Kaa-san, calm down. We didn't get into trouble. We just met this girl Maria Takarada, the granddaughter of the president of LME, at Tokyo Disneyland. She tought Kiri and I looked like someone she knew and she wanted us to met her grandfather, that's why were here." She's a little out of breath whe she finished explaining.

"Oh, okay." Sakura sighed in relief. _Thank God they didn't get in trouble. But still, they are in LME. There will be some other trouble we'll get into._

"So, uhm, kaa-san. The president has a little problem and he said that he needs our help." Hime paused. "He actually wants us to be the replacement models for some photoshoot for a clothing line in a magazine because the original models got into an accident. The photoshoot will be in an hour and he cannot find any replacements or reschedule the photoshoot."

"W-what?" _This is NOT good. _My gut feeling is saying that this is trouble with a capital T._ Wait a minute. It's not like they'd know, right? _

"I.. ah, uhm. T-the p-president said that it's just this one time and it will be a fun experience. And I really want to do it. Please... Kaa-san? Just this once?" Hime begged her mother.

_Well, it's not like they'd see me and recognize me. One time won't hurt and it will all be over. It will also be fun for them to experience this. _"Are you sure you really want to do it?" Sakura already knew the answer but she can't help but ask. She knew that Hime loves acting and wants to be an actress someday. Kiri also has talent and he's a softie when it comes to his sister.

" Yes! Of course, I want to do it." Sakura can already imagine her daughter saying this with a determined look and a clenched fist.

"Alright, I'll call your teacher and inform them about this and also tell the president to fax a permission slip or contract or something and I'll fax it right back after I signed it, okay?" She let out big sigh. _Just calm down, _she told herself. _It's going to be alright._ "Oh, and I'll send Jeffrey to pick you up when your done."

"Okay! Thank you so much, Kaa-san. I love you." Hime exclaimed excitedly.

"Love you too, honey. Good luck and do your best."

"Okay, bye." Hime said. Sakura said her goobye before hanging up. She let out another long sigh. _I hope everything's goes well because I really like this peaceful life with my children. _

* * *

Kiri and Hime were accompanid by Maria and the president to the set where the photoshoot takes place. When they enter the set they were greeted by a tall man witha clean cut hair dressed in just a shirt and a jeans.

"Good afternoon, Amano-san. I've brought you the replacements." Looking to his side to where are Hime and Kiri are standing. When Amano-san studied them, he seemed surprised for a minute. He composed himself but he can't seem to take his gaze away from the two. "Amano-san, they are Hime and Kiri Shirogami. This is their first time modeling. So, I hope for you to be more considerate and guide them through the whole process." Amano just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Amano Kei. I'll be your photographer today, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Kiri. Kiri took his hand and shook. Hime bowed gracefully. "Nice to meet you too."They both said at the same time. "We'll be in your care." Hime smiled.

"You two have the same last name, so I say she is your little sister?" Amano asked Kiri.

"No. She's my annoying twin sister." Hime elbowed him on his side.

"Really? You don't look alike at all and if I didn't know about your surnames, I would have guessed you two were a couple or something."

Hime giggled. "We get that a lot."

After that, Hime and Kiri were sent to get dressed and make-up. When they finished, Hime was wearing a red tube topped dress that hugged her body with three-inches ruffles at the hem line that stops in the middle of her thigh and a black heels. Her light brown hair was in a messy curls that stops at her shoulders with a simple make-up and black necklace. Kiri was wearing blue skinny jeans, stripped t-shirt with a black men's vest and black shoes.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. Imagine that you are on your first date as a couple." Amano-san turned to Hime. "Hime, you are gonna act shy but you want Kiri to notice how beautiful you are in that dress." He turned to Kiri. "Kiri, you're gonna act cool and pretend to be indefferent but you are actually was nervous, happy and captivated by her beauty. Do you get it?"

They both nodded and went in front of the camera. They looked at each other, smiled, closed their eyes, took a deep breath, breath out and opened their eyes.

It was a little slow at first, but when they got the hang of it, the photographer didn't want to stop taking pictures of them. The way they pose, interact with each other, their facial expressions and body language, expressed all the feelings and personality of their characters and most of all, they didn't forgot to try to sell the clothes. It was amazing, he can't even believe that this is their first time modeling and that they're twins. They really can make you believe they are a true couple whose enjoying their first date.

When they were done, Kiri and Hime can't help but feel a little shy at the praises of everyone on set. The president was smiling with sparkly eyes the entire shoot because he was so captivated by their love acting and their amazing talent. He was also imagining that it would have been like that if Ren and Kyoko were to go on there first date.

* * *

Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all who read and review my story. Sorry, this chapter is kind of confusing, a little short and not that great. Sorry if my grammar is not that great and my vocab is limited. I hope to update again soon. It's going to be interesting in the next chapter because hell broke loose. LOL just kidding... Well, lets just say that the president is not they only one whose eyes are locked to the prey/s and they are not the only one who is the prey of the gossip-starving press. See yah next chap... XD 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its character...

Chapter 3

Two weeks after the shoot...

They received a copy of the magazine from the president. It was amazing! Kiri was on Hime's left side holding her hand. He looked away from Hime as if he didn't care but what Hime didn't see was Kiri smiling shyly and happily. Hime blushed and smiled as she tightened her grip to his hand. She leaned in putting her head on his shoulder, her knees pressed together and she sticks her right foot up to her right side in a cute way. It was so cute! Sakura can't help tearing up, seeing her children so beautiful and so big already. Hime was shrieking and jumping up and down with joy. _Girls,_Kiri thought as he rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

The next day, Kiri and Hime got mobbed by crazed fan girls and guys at the school entrance. Even Kiri's Demon-lord-look didn't scare them away, so he had to force their way into the school. When they finally get to their classroom, their classmates were waiting to have their autograph. It was a really bad day for them, especially for Kiri who already has bad experiences with crazed fan girls. When the bell rang dismissing them from school, Kiri jumped out of the window from the second floor, he caught Hime as she jumped after him and they were racing to their house in a speed of light.

That same day in Tokyo...

**WHO ARE THEY?** Those were the words that are printed clearly in front of Hime and Kiri's picture. That was the headline of every gossip newspapers all over Tokyo. Why? Because they just saw a ghost in that picture and a boy who looked like THE very famous Tsuruga Ren a.k.a. Kuon Hizuri. The press clearly wants answers. They don't even know the basic information about the two people in the picture. Like their names, ages, where they come from, what agency are they part of and so on. They just called them "The NEW Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko."

It was really smart of the president when he asked the magazine company and everyone involved not to leak any (emphasis on the any) information about the two models.

_It will die down after some time, _the president thought. _They will get bored asking questions they couldn't get answers and they will move onto the next interesting rumors and gossips._

Yes, that's what Lory thought and that was exactly what happened the next day.

Except that the next rumor was far from what he could imagine. Because on the other side of the world, a man was reading a newspaper with a picture of him and a boy who looks like him (when he was still Tsuruga Ren) on the front page, asking if he was the father of that boy. He nearly fell off his seat when he saw it. _You have got to be kidding me? _He shouted in his head. _What the hell is this? ME? A father? How the hell did that happened? And why the hell does he even look like me?_ He sighed and then his face suddenly lit up when an idea come to mind._ Could it be plastic surgery? _He looked at the picture of the boy again and shook his head. _No way. He's too young to have plastic surgery._ _Maaannn, this is just crazy. I'M going crazy. _He paused._ Before that happens let's ask boss about this. I'm sure he knows something._

When he called, the secretary told him to wait for a few minutes. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Lory finally answered.

"Hello, Koun. How have you been? We missed you." He sounded so pleased and excited.

"Cut the crap, boss. Now, tell me why the hell are they asking me if I'm the father of this boy?" He asked, can't hide the anger in his voice.

"Let me ask you this first, Have you seen yesterday's Tokyo's newspaper?" He asked but he can guess Kuon hadn't seen it because he would surely asked about the girl too.

"No. Why?" He asked, getting impatient already. "Why does it matter?"

"I suggest you see it first. Then we'll talk." He hung up before Kuon could say anything.

Thirty minutes later...

Lory's phone rang again. He sighed. _Well, here goes nothing, _he thought.

"Boss! Who is she? I mean, who the hell are they?" he practically yelled at the president. "Are they some obsessed fans who'd gone through plastic surgery just to look like me and… _her_?" He still can't say her name.

"Relax, Kuon. And the answer is no, they didn't go through plastic surgery. Come on, Kuon. Just look at them, they are too young for plastic surgery, besides they didn't even know who _she_ was."

"I knew that. I, ah, just, you know, wondering how they look like… us." Kuon said in a low voice.

"I know how you feel, Kuon. When I first saw her, I wanted to hugged her so tightly and just be happy that she's alive. But I know she's not _her_."

"Wait, what? You mean you already met her?" Kuon asked.

"Of course, I'm the one who made them the replacement models when original models got into an accident. Maria brought them to me. She saw them at Tokyo Disneyland having a field trip. They're from Osaka and what's more interesting is that they're _twins!_" The president said in an excited tone.

"_Twins?_ They don't look alike at all." Kuon studied at the picture again. "What are their names?"

"Shirogami Kiri and Hime."

"Hime? _She_ would love that name." He smiled sadly and sighed. He felt this kind of disappointment when he heard their last names. He didn't understand at first but he realized that somewhere in his heart, he was hoping that the girl (Hime) would be related to _her (kyoko)._ "Anyway boss, what are we going to do about this? I'm going back there in two weeks for a job. The press won't leave me alone unless they got some answers. If I deny this, how would I explain why he looks so much like me?"

The president doesn't have an answer to his question.

"Do they even know about this? What about his parents? Maybe they can help me clear this up." Kuon continued.

"That's a great idea. I'll try contacting their mother and ask for her help. I was already interested in meeting her, to see what she looked like. This would be my perfect chance."

"Why are you only going to talk to the mother?"

"Oh, they don't have or know their father. They said their mother doesn't like to talk about him. Okay, I'll call later to tell you about the plan. Bye." He hung up again without having Kuon say another word. Kuon let out a big sigh and just sat there for a minute. He composed himself and stood up to get ready to go to his job.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I know it's a short chapter but I promise to update again soon. I'm sorry if it's not that much fun, my mind is kinda broken right now. lol! There's something that keeps popping up and messing my with my head. So as soon as I smack it down and crush it, I'll be able to enjoy writing again and it will be fun. Love you guys... ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 4

In Osaka, there was a woman with a depressing dark aura surrounding her shivering in fear in a corner of her bedroom. _What am I going to dooooo? _She shouted in her head. _They're coming here and they're going to see and recognize me. I'm going to be found out and they're going to hate me FOREVER! Waahhhhh! I don't want that. _She was now lying down and crying while banging her fist to the floor. _What am I going to say to them? What am I going to dooooo? _She was now kneeling down with her hands on both sides of her head and shaking it. _Oh Kami-sama! What should I dooooo?_

Kiri and Hime watched their mother by the door with worried and confused expressions as their mom shivered in fear, cried and make many more funny faces and actions.

"Ah!" Sakura straightened up as her face lit up. _I can disguise myself. I can fool them. I'm an actress after all. But what about my voice? _Her face fell. _They'll recognize my voice and they're going to hate meeeee! Nooooooo! _Now, she's back to where she started and crying and kneeling and shaking her head.

_An hour earlier…_

_Hime gave Sakura the phone saying that the president of LME wanted to talk to her. Sakura's face turned pale instantly. In her nervousness her voice sounded on octave higher, just like when people lie, so it sounded different. _

"_Hello." Sakura greeted._

"_Hello, Shirogami-san. I'm pleased to finally talk to you. You have such wonderful children." The president said._

"_Thank you. I saw their picture in the magazine that you sent. I'm so happy they get to experience it, thanks to you." She said, still can't overcome her nervousness._

"_Shirogami-san, have you already seen the copy of the newspapers that I faxed to you?" The president asked._

"_What newspapers?" She asked confused. Then Hime handed her the copy of the newspapers. "Ah, it's right here. Hime just gave it to me just now." The president gave her time to examine the newspapers._

_The first one was the 'WHO ARE THEY?' article. Sakura's heart was beating so fast and she started sweating bullets on her forehead. It was a relief when the article didn't know who they were. But Sakura was afraid that someday, they will found out who they are. She sighed._

"_Thank you, president, for protecting them and for not leaking any information about them." She was so relieved. _

"_You're welcome. It's my job to protect my employees, even if it was just a one time job. So, let's move on to the real problem; the second newspaper."_

"_Problem?" Sakura asked as she picked up the first paper and put it away to look at the other one. She looked at the pictures and read the big words. Then all went black. She fainted._

_When she woke up thirty minutes later, Hime told her that the president wants to talk to them and meet them, so he will be coming to their house the day after tomorrow._

* * *

The car stopped in front of a two story modern house with red roofs and cream walls. The president and Maria stepped out of the car and went before the brown door and rang the bell.

The door opened and there stand a very beautiful young woman, who looked like she was still twenty years old with a long black hair and a very bright and excited smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Shirogami Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said in a voice an octave higher and bowed gracefully. She practiced talking like that the whole day yesterday. Hime and Kiri were confused, worried and a little freaked out by their mother's sudden odd behavior. They tried asking her but she just said that they were causing trouble for the most famous Japanese actor and the best talent agency in Japan. She's just nervous and worried and don't know what to do. Even with their question answered, they knew that there something else that was bothering their mother, but they can't seem to ask anything about it.

"I'm Takarada Lory, president of LME. It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Shirogami-san." The president said.

"I'm Takarada Maria, his granddaughter, nice to meet you too." Maria smiled and bowed a little.

"Welcome to our home. Please come in." Sakura took a stepped back and motion them to come in. She led them to the living room, told them to take a seat in the couch and she went to get the tea for her visitors. She let out big sigh of relief. _Oh Kami-sama, I hope I can continue to fool them with this disguise of mine, _she thought. _I don't want to mess up their lives and ours, especially the life of the most famous Japanese actor in the world._

Yesterday, she spent the whole day working in her 'Kaa-san' character disguise. She went to buy green contacts for her eyes, new make up, new clothes and accessories for her disguise. Then later, she worked on her character traits and now this is the result; a beautiful, elegant and proud mother. She wore classy and elegant clothes, sparkly and shiny accessories (bracelets, necklace and earrings), and strict-but-proud-rich-woman attitude.

She went back to the living room carrying their tea. She placed it in front them in the small table and took a seat across them in the other couch. She sat like a western princess sits and place her hands on her lap on top of the other. "So, Takarada-san, what can I do to help clear up the misunderstanding?" She asked politely with a smile.

Takarada Lory studied her for a minute and thought his answer carefully. "We can have a press conference for you." He paused. "Or if you want, we can arrange for an exclusive magazine/newspaper interview. That way it will be private and it won't be such a big publication."

"I would like that exclusive interview. I don't want Hime and Kiri to be in the center of all these… rumors." Sakura said. "In fact I don't want their names to be known to the public at all. I know they have talents and Hime really wants to be an actress, but they're still too young to enter in that kind of world. I just want to protect and keep them safe all the time."

"I understand you completely, Shirogami-san. If I had such wonderful children like them I'd want to protect them too. By the way where are they?" The president asked.

"They are at school right now. They'll be running here as soon as school ends because they get mobbed by fan girls and guys. That's also the reason why I don't want their names to get out in the press because we don't want any more attention than we already have." She said straightforwardly. "Do you want some cakes? It's from the most popular cake house in town." She asked smiling brightly.

"We would love to." Maria answered right away.

She went to get the cakes, placed them in front of them in the small table and sat back to her seat. She watched them expectantly as they took a bite of their cakes. Maria and the president's face brightened as the savored the taste of their cake. "It tastes so delicious." Maria said delighted.

"Uh," The president hesitated. "If you don't mind, may I ask what happened to the twin's father?"

Rich-woman-attitude Sakura and normal Sakura were both startled by this question. _Should I just tell him the truth or not? Maybe just a little truth then. _She composed herself and began telling her story. "One rainy night I found a man shivering and soaking wet outside my house. I helped him. I took him in and nurse him. He was so beautiful I instantly fell in love with him." She smiled but her eyes showed her sadness. "After two nights his fever went down but he was having a terrible dream. He kept calling my name but I know it wasn't me that he was calling. It was someone else, just with the same name as mine. I went to soothe him anyway, wanting to comfort him and let him know that I was there for him. But one thing led to another and because I loved him I was happy even though it wasn't me he was thinking. After that night he was gone. He didn't leave a note or even his name." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "I thought it was just a dream and that it never happened. But after a month I found out I was pregnant. I was really happy that I got to keep a part of him with me."

"That's such a sad story. I'm so sorry, Shirogami-san" Maria said with teary eyes. The president too, got teary eyed with the sad one-sided love story.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I'm happy now with Hime and Kiri." She said smiling.

"I don't mean to be rude or hurt you more, but can I ask what the man looked like? Because maybe we can find him and I'm really curious why Kiri looks like Koun." The president asked with a serious but confused face.

"Oh, thanks for the offer Takarada-san, but as much as I loved him I don't want to find him because he made it very clear when he left me without a name or trace. But I can assure you Takarada-san, he was not Hizuri-san at all." Sakura smiled. She's so into her character right now. "And I have a guess about why Kiri looks like Hizuri-san. When I was pregnant, I really loved the movie 'A Love to kill.' It moved me so much and since then I am a big fan of Hizuri-san. I watched all of his previous movies and the ones after that and I wanted my baby to look like him. Now, it really did but I didn't know it would cause so much trouble for Hizuri-san. I'm really sorry, Takarada-san."

After chatting a lot more, the president said that he'd just call her to inform her when the interview will be. Then they finally leave. When she made sure that they were really gone and not coming back anymore, she turned and leaned her back to the closed door and let herself slide to the floor as her knees gave out. _. In truth I was so happy to see you president and Maria-chan after so long. I wanted so much to hug you both. After all president has done for me. _She thought as tears rolled down her cheeks._ But also because of all he has done for me I don't want to ruin Kuon's career and reputation. I don't want to complicate their lives. And I just also don't want you all to… __**hate me**__... _She sobbed._ I'm so sorry, president, Maria-chan. I'm so sorry for saying all those lies._ _I'm so sorry for being so weak that I can't even tell you the whole truth. I'm so sorry... I can't tell you… that the __**Mogami Kyoko**__ you thought __**dead**__… was still __**alive**__… _She sobbed harder and harder. _And that __**Kiri and Hime's father**__ really is… __**Kuon**__…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4's finally done... phew! Did you enjoy it? ^_^ I really enjoy writing and reading and checking and rereading and rereading it. ^o^ I hope you like it. The truth is finally revealed, but I know that it was kinda obvious from the beginning. LOL! I just want to officially confirm it, so that there will be no more confusion. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE! See ya next chap... love you guys... ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 5

The president and Maria went home lost in each owns thoughts.

_They have a nice house. Shirogami-san is really beautiful and looks a little like Mogami-kun. _The president thought._ No wonder Hime-chan looks like Mogami-kun. But shirogami-san's different. She's classy, prideful, straightforward but also loving, caring and polite. They have a little similarity like the loving, caring and polite part. Mogami-kun was never classy or prideful though, except in her work. Even though Shirogami-san was prideful, she told us about her sad one-sided love story, which have surely hurt her pride, but I think what was on her mind was the pride of loving a man and how she raised her children alone all these years. But the look on her eyes, the sadness and pain, was very… __**familiar**__, almost like a deja vu. But when I first saw eyes like those, the person who wore them that time didn't smile like shirogami-san did…_

Maria was sitting beside her grandfather lost in her own thoughts too. _She looks a little like onee-sama._ Maria thought._ But onee-sama wouldn't dress and act like shirogami-san did. The taste of the cake reminded me of onee-sama though. She also has a painful past like onee-sama and I. But even though the one she loved didn't love her back and even left her, she has his children now and loves them so much. She found her happiness in them. And that is enough for her. I know what that felt. I lost my mom and thought father hated me but onee-sama made me see that he still loves me. I have grandfather and Ren-sama too. And I had onee-sama. _She was on the verged of crying. _No matter how similar they are, she can't replace my onee-sama. She isn't my onee-sama. Onee-sama is already with my mom. They're happy now, wherever they are._

_

* * *

_

One week later, the president called to inform her of the schedule of the interview. It will be in five days, in the president's office in LME. He will be there, so he can control what information goes out in public and what's not. Now, five days have gone by like the wind, Sakura was taking deep breaths to calm herself down before she goes in the same building she walked in seventeen years ago. But now she looks way different than seventeen years ago. She was dressed in a simple 3/4 sleeve black dress that stops just above her knees, a white belt on her waist and silver flats. She wore make-up, green contacts on her eyes, and her hair in a ponytail, those sparkly and shiny accessories, a big black sunglasses and a green purse on her right shoulder. _Okay, calm down, _she told herself. _The sooner you get this over with, the faster you can get yourself out of here. And please don't be swayed by the memories you will remember and the familiar faces that you will see. We are in too much trouble as it is. It's already very hard lying to the president. Don't make it worse. Pull yourself together, Kyo-, Sakura. Yes, Sakura, that's right. You have been Shirogami Sakura for the past fourteen years, just because you saw president and Maria-chan and your now in front of LME, doesn't mean you can call yourself Kyoko again. _She scolded herself and shook her head as if it can erase the thoughts. _Kyoko's already dead fourteen years ago. I am Sakura now, a single mother of two beautiful and amazing children living a normal life in Osaka. _

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and get into her disguise character. Then she walked to the doors but when she walked in, all eyes in the hall where on her. Her rich-woman attitude nearly left her. She tried to compose herself and walked like a model to the front desk where two females were standing. Sakura took off her sunglasses and told them her name and one of the girls told her where she will go. When she opened the doors to the office, her heart nearly stopped and she really wanted to cry. She saw the president seated on one of the twin couches. She also saw a woman seated on the other couch across the president. The president stood up and welcomed her with a smile.

"Good morning, Takarada-san. I'm sorry for being late." She said in her disguise voice of an octave higher and bowed to him.

"Good morning to you, too, Shirogami-san. You are just in time, no need to be sorry." Then he looked at the woman across him, who was now also standing. "And this is Ayano-san, she will be the one interviewing you today."

"Nice to meet you, Ayano-san. I'm Shirogami Sakura." She bowed to the woman.

"Nice to meet you, too, Shirogami-san." She also bowed and they all took their seat. Sakura was seated next to the president and now the interview begins. The woman opened her purse and took out a small tape recorder.

"You are very beautiful, Shirogami-san." She smiled. "I see the similarities of the NEW Kyoko and you. So you must be her mother."

"Yes. I'm the mother of them both, actually. And thank you for your compliment."

The woman's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little. "Y-y-you mean, you're also the mother of the NEW Tsuruga Ren?" She asked, doubtful of what she had said.

_Well, I guess they can't help it. They wouldn't expect Hime and Kiri to be siblings, much less twins._Sakura thought. _That's just like saying Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko were twins. That's just ridiculous! _She smiled at that thought. "Yes, that's what I said."

"You mean the two of them are brothers and sisters?" She asked still shocked about what she discovered.

"Fraternal twins, actually." She said, amused by the reaction of the woman. Now, the woman's jaw really dropped to the ground and the president chuckled. The woman composed herself a few seconds later.

_How the hell did she have children like them? _The woman thought. _I can't deny she's very beautiful, but to have children, __**twin children**__, that looked like a very famous actor and actress. That's just unbelievable! _She pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the interview. "So what are their names, and age?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. I don't want my children's name to enter the showbiz world yet. They already have fan girls and guys in their school and in our town. We don't want to have any more attention than we already have." She smiled apologetically. "But maybe in a year or two, they will decide to enter showbiz, I will gladly support them. And then people will surely know their names, just not now."

"Awww…" She looked dejected. "Okay, then. Let's proceed to what people really want to know the most. Is Tsuruga Ren a.k.a Koun Hizuri the father?"

_Oh, Kami-sama… Forgive me for I will yet again tell lies. _"No, absolutely not." She said with a straight and very serious face. "I am also very troubled that I have caused such scandal for Hizuri-san's career, reputation and especially his image and his feelings. I am very much sorry for all the trouble that I have caused him." Disguised character or real Sakura, she truly felt troubled and sorry from the bottom of her heart.

"Oh, so why does your son look so much like Hizuri-san?" She asked, almost accusingly.

_Damn that question. Why do you have to ask that? Ugh! _She smiled a fake smile to the woman who keeps torturing her. "I don't know myself too, but when I was pregnant to the both of them, I saw the movie 'A Love to Kill' and I was so moved by the story and the characters, especially Hizuri-san's character. From then on I was a big fan on his. I watched every one of his movies, dramas, commercials and pictures. I wanted so much for my baby to look like him and now it really did and I'm so happy and lucky. But I didn't know this would cause trouble for him and I'm really very sorry for that."

By the woman's expression, Sakura knew she didn't really believed it and she knew what her next question will be. "Who and where is your husband? What does he look like?" The woman asked. She doesn't seem to care that her questions were very rude and her tone was very accusing and doubtful.

_This is worst than the other question. If she could use her little demon to strangle this woman, she would have done it already. _Sakura thought angrily. _But that would give my disguise away and it wouldn't help clear up the misunderstanding. It wouldn't protect their peaceful life in Osaka and Koun's career and reputation. _

She knew that what she was about to say and explain would make the woman more doubtful. She grimaced and looked down on her lap. Then a few minutes, she raised her head up high and said, "I am a single mother, actually." She said proudly because she is proud to be a single mother raising two beautiful children on her own without anybody's help. "I met the twin's father in Osaka fourteen years ago. He was soaking wet outside my house and had a really high fever and I helped and nursed him back to health. He was so beautiful that I fell in love with him instantly. But he left me after he was well. I didn't even know his name and he didn't left me a note or a trace. But I can assure you he was NOT Hizuri-san. I haven't even met Hizuri-san in my whole life."

The woman was about to open her mouth and ask another question. _Oh no, you don't! _Sakura thought. _It's time for this mouth to be a little venomous._ "Or do you doubt my words, Ayano-san?" She asked in the coldest voice she could manage. She didn't even care to disguise her voice to an octave higher. "Are you accusing me of lying?" She looked at the woman with eyes cold as ice. The woman flinched at the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes.

"I-i-it… uh… T-t-that's n-not what-" The woman stuttered.

"Oh really? But that's what you clearly imply when you asked rudely about where and who is my husband and what does he look like." She said in a voice cold like Mio's. The woman felt chills down her spine. "I don't mean to be rude or cold or anything but I really don't want to cause any trouble for anyone especially famous people like Hizuri-san, so I especially came here to do this interview. I answered all your questions politely; I even talked to you about the twin's father which I really don't talk about even to my children. But I will not just sit here and do nothing when I'm being accused of being a liar, even if you did it unconsciously. I feel insulted." She said in a soft and low tone but cold voice.

The woman apologized and asked if she could take pictures of her. The woman took several pictures of her and she quickly left.

"I apologize, Shirogami-san, if you were insulted or hurt because of this interview. I really appreciate you coming here. I'm really sorry." The president said.

"It's alright, Takarada-san. It's not your fault." Her voice was back into an octave higher now. _I hope he didn't notice my Mio-like behavior._

"But I was impressed on how you handled her." The president smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Takarada-san. If there's nothing else you need from me, I have to leave because I have a long way home." She said politely and stood up and bowed. The president walked her to the door. She bid him farewell and opened the door. She took one step out of the room and BAM!

She collided with someone with a rock hard yet soft chest and she was out balanced and was falling. She shut her eyes and waited for the fall and pain but a strong hand snaked down at the back of her waist and pulled her into the rock hard yet soft chest again. She opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. She was met with two very, **very** familiar eyes.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger... And I should tell you that I can't update next week because I have work. I don't think I can write chapter 6 before I go to work. I'm so sorry guys. I also notice that my chapters are getting longer and longer each time I update. I don't know why but the story is getting really interesting. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys. Just bare with me till after next week, I won't have work after that. Love ya all... mwaah ^_^ Oh! and guess who were those VERY familiar eyes belong to?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't ow Skip Beat and its characters...

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys... *doing a dogeza* My work got extended till monday afternoon... I started writing immediately when I got home and I finished it today so I hope you enjoy it... thank you for waiting... ^_^**

Chapter 6

Kuon arrived at Japan late last night to avoid public attention. The morning after, he disguised himself with a cap and sunglasses and went to LME. On his way to the president's office, he met and passed by a woman who looks pale and shaken up. He took off his cap and sunglasses for the secretary to recognize him and he went to open the door. But before he could grab the door knob, it suddenly open and a petite body collided with his. She was out balanced and was about to fall, he quickly caught her by her waist with his left hand and pulled her to him. He looked down at her and his eyes went wide. _K-kyoko? _But when she looked up he was met by two green eyes instead of amber. _Oh! What am I thinking? But_ _she has long black hair like __**HER, his Kyoko's natural hair color. **__They also have the same height, and petite body structure that seem to fit perfectly in his arms._ _They also have the same… scent. _He looked at her surprised and annoyed at what he thought about this strange woman in front of her. He made sure that she was all balanced, let go of her and took a step back. _Who the hell is this woman? _He thought and glared at her for a second before he gave her a fake smile. _Why the hell does she look a little like __**my**__ Kyoko and smell and feel like her too?_

_I-i-it's k-k-k-uon! Kuon! Ren! Corn! He's really here… standing right in front of me… Holding me in his arms… Staring right at me… and he seemed… annoyed? _She froze at that thought, eyes wide. _Why is he here… in LME? Isn't he supposed to be in America? There weren't any news of him coming back to Japan. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?_ He steadied her before he let her go and took a step back. _Did he just glare at me? OH MY GOD! NOOOOO! He hates me! _She screamed in her head._ Wait! Why? Maybe he recognized me? And now he hates me so much and he will kill me! Because he is smiling his fake smile! Waaahhhhhh!_

"I'm sorry for running into you. Are you alright, Miss?" Koun asked interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Eh?" Sakura was confused. _Miss? Does that mean he didn't recognize me? _She suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place and why she went to all of the trouble of disguising herself. She composed herself and got into her disguised character and smiled apologetically. "I'm alright, Hizuri-san. I should be the one apologizing." She bowed gracefully. "I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention." She straightened up and held out her hand to him. "I'm Shirogami Sakura. It's an honor to meet you, Hizuri-san." She smiled brightly.

Kuon took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm also very sorry for causing so much trouble for you about the rumors." Sakura bowed again.

Koun looked confused, so the president cut into their conversation. "Shirogami-san is the mother of the twins." President explained to the confused Kuon. He turned to the president. "Welcome back to Japan, Kuon. It's nice to see you." The president smiled at him. "And shirogami-san here is a big fan of yours too."

"Thank you so much." Koun said increasing his sparkly fake smile. Kyoko/Sakura cringed in hear head. She really wanted to do a million dogeza right now and ask for his forgiveness but that would totally ruin everything. So she braved herself and stayed in character.

"She just finished her exclusive interview about the rumor that you're a daddy." The president chuckled. "They'll release it soon and it will be all cleared up."

"Thank you so much, Shirogami-san, for your help." Koun's sparkly smile increased every time he opens his mouth and Sakura really wished that hell would just open and swallow her up than at the presence of a handsome man with a fake smile. Because she knew what's under that fake smile. But she had to do endure this for the sake of all the peace in their lives and of the world.

"There's no need Tsu-, Hizuri-san, we were the ones who caused this trouble in the first place. I hope this won't damage your image, reputation, career and whatsoever. And I also hope that your girlfriend didn't get upset about all those rumors."

"No, Shirogami-san. It's really okay. It's something you get used to if you want to survive in the entertainment industry." Fake smile still increasing but Sakura was more focus on his reply rather than his face. She nodded in reply.

_He didn't deny that he has a girlfriend. Does that mean he really has one?_ Sakura can hear her heart breaking into piece and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _I got to get out of here before I blow my cover and before I breakdown. _She forced a smile and said, "It's really nice to have met you, Hiruzi-san and I wanted to stay longer. But I have to go home to my children and my business. It's a long way home, so goodbye, Takarada-san, Hizuri-san." With that she bowed once again and walked out of there as fast as she could. It took all of her self-control to stay in character and stopped herself from breaking down in front of them. She went to where Jeffrey has parked the car and they were on their way home. When they were outside the vicinity of Tokyo, just then she let all of her emotions out.

* * *

A few days later…

Maria wanted to go out and spend time with Kuon since they just meet again after such a long time. Now, Koun was driving the car with Maria-chan seated on the passenger seat. He died his hair to black again because his blonde hair was too eye-catchy, especially now that they're going out somewhere, and he wore a cap and sunglasses. The media still didn't know that he's back in the country. He would be swallowed by the fans before he could get anywhere if they knew he was back in Japan. Maria-chan just kept giving him directions, not telling him where they are going no matter how many times he asked. She always replied with "It's a surprise." So he just shut up and kept on driving. They started out at five in the morning and now it's almost 1 in the afternoon and he's still driving. They made a few stops here and there to rest, use the bathroom, stretch and get something to eat and drink. Now Koun found himself driving in the streets of Osaka and Maria asked him to stop in front of a modern house with cream walls and red roofs.

"We're here, Ren-sama!" She said excitedly and smiling brightly. She went outside and stretched her arms and legs. She still called him Ren-sama because when she found out the truth, she said that he will forever be Ren-sama to her.

"Whose house is this? And why are we here?" Kuon asked. "I thought we were going to have fun or something, not drive all day just to meet your friends in Osaka."

"But I really want you to meet them. They'll be very surprise and happy to see you. And this will be a surprise for them too. I didn't tell them that we are coming." She waited for him to get out and they both went before the door. "I chose today because it's a weekend, so I'm sure that they'll be at home." Then she rang the bell.

A minute passed and Kuon was very surprised to see a little Kyoko with brown hair opened the door and greeted them. "Maria-chan! Good afternoon." She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the tall man. "And who is he? Your boyfriend?" Kuon then took off his sunglasses for the girl to see his face completely. Hime's jaw dropped. "You look like Kiri!"

"Uhm, Hime-chan, can we continue this inside? It's not safe here outside. Someone might recognize us and that would be a problem." Maria said with a happy but anxious face.

Hime then quickly led them inside into the living room where his brother sat lazily on the couch watching TV. Hime told her brother to straighten up because they have guests. Maria greeted Kiri and he greeted her back.

"Hime-chan, Kiri-kun, this is Tsuruga Ren a.k.a Hizuri Kuon." Maria introduced Koun to them as Kuon removed his cap. Hime and Kiri's eyes went really wide and their jaws dropped. Koun was also stunned to see Kiri because he really looked like him when he was younger. Koun was the first one to recover from the surprise.

"It's nice to meet you, Hime-chan, Kiri-kun." He extended his hand to Kiri and Hime. Kiri took and shook his hand without taking his eyes off of Kuon's face.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hime just bowed. Her gaze went from Kuon to Kiri to Kuon to Kiri and again. She can't believe how similar they look. It's almost frightening. _Well, kaa-san and I can pass as twins too. Sometimes people joke that kaa-san and I looked more like twins than Kiri and I does. But what's frightening between these two is that they're not related in any way… or…are they? No, what am I thinking? Hizuri-san's like the famous guy in the world, besides mom said he hasn't met Hizuri-san until a few days ago. That's just impossible. _

They took their seat in the twin couches and then Hime went to get tea in the Kitchen. "Where's your mom?" Maria asked Kiri. Kiri still can't help glancing at Kuon. He's a little freaked out to see someone who looks a lot like him, especially now that Kuon had died his blonde hair black.

"Kaa-san is at the cake house." Kiri answered.

"Oh, is that the shop with the best cake in town? Did she go buy a cake?" Maria asked curiously and excitedly while remembering the taste of the cake that she ate when she visited their house for the first time.

"Yes, that's the best cake house in town. And no, kaa-san didn't go out to buy cake because she owns the cake house." Hime answered as she set down their teas on the table in front of them. "She also bakes most of the cakes herself." Hime said proudly.

Maria was surprised to know that. Now she likes Sakura even more because she bakes like her onee-sama. She suggested that they go to the cake house to visit and surprise the twins' mom. But Kiri said no because he was lazy to go outside and afraid that his mom might ask him to help at the shop and he will be harassed again by girls. Koun also declined saying he was so tired of hours of driving and wanted to rest a little. Maria can drive so she and Hime went to the cake house as Hime give her the directions. Koun and Kiri were left behind with an awkward and a little tense atmosphere.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like it. And sorry for the wrong spellings and wrong grammars... because I'm still so worn out from work. I feel like I have a hangover (maybe from over-working not over-drinking... LOL) when I woke up this morning... or afternoon because it was already 2 pm... My head was so heavy, my body aches everywhere, I was so hungry and my throat is really dry right now... ANYWAYS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING. It really helps me a lot and I really appreciate it. Hey, have you notice that I use the word 'really' a lot? I don't know why but maybe it's my fav word. LOL... see you next chap guys... love lots... ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ski Beat and its characters...

_Sorry it's a short chapter and for the late update... Hope you'll like and enjoy it... Oh before that, I have something I want you to know first... In my story, Ren and Kyoko didn't had a romantic relationship before Kyoko died... So if you wondered how Kyoko got pregnant when they didn't had romantic relationship, you'll just have to find out in the later chapter**s**... but I can tell you this, it didn't involve any alcohol or aphrodisiac or something... ^o^ Also in the last chapter or the chapter before that, Kuon called Kyoko '**HIS KYOKO'**... I find it a bit **shameless** of Kuon to do that... LOL... well, that's what just I thought while writing that... so back to main course... Enjoy! *bow* ^_^_

Chapter 7

Kiri and Kuon got into a staring contest when the girls were gone. After a few minutes, Kuon was the one to break the silence. "How'd you look so much like me?" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

"How would I know?" Kiri asked back, a little annoyed by Kuon's question. He sat lazily back in the couch and turned his full attention to the TV again.

_Okay, that was a stupid question. _Kuon thought. _And a bad way to start a conversation…_

_

* * *

_

Hime and Maria finally arrived at Sakura's Cake House. They went in through the back door which led to the kitchen. Hime spotted her kaa-san's most trusted friend and assistant head pastry chef. "Yuni-san. Good afternoon. Where's kaa-san?"

"Hime-chan, hi. Your mom's not here anymore." The redheaded girl answered and turned her attention to the girl standing next to Hime. "And who's this cute girl?"

"Oh, she's my friend, Takarada Maria."

"Hi, Maria-chan, it's nice to meet you. Call me Yuni." She smiled brightly and slightly bowed. Maria bowed and greeted her back.

"Did you know where kaa-san went? We didn't saw her on our way here." Hime asked Yuni.

"She said she's going home a few minutes ago. But I think I heard her muttering about grocery shopping or something." Yuni answered before someone called her.

"Thanks Yuni-san. Bye." Hime waved and they were out of there.

* * *

Sakura was at brown front door of her house, having a hard time finding her keys in her purse. She put all of her grocery bags on the floor and rummaged through all the contents in her purse. When she finally found it, she opened the door, all the grocery bags on her hands and went straight to the kitchen. "Hime! Kiri! I'm home." She called out loud. She put all of the groceries in their respective places and went to the living to look for her children. She nearly fell down when she saw who was (or were) on her living room.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. There on her living room, a man and a boy with the same face were laid down and soundly and peacefully asleep on her twin couches. _Okay, if this keeps happening, I might soon get a heart attack. _She thought as she sighed and looked closely at the two sleeping guys. She smiled sadly with thoughtful eyes. Kuon and Kiri had the same sleeping expression and the same sleeping position on the couch._ But they look so good and peaceful sleeping… With these two fairy-prince-like guys… anyone can tell that they really are related… father and son… if only… _She slapped both her cheeks with her hands. _What am I thinking? Stop thinking like that stupid! That will never happen. Wait! Why is he here anyway? And sleeping in my living room? Oh no! Before that I have to… _She dashed quietly upstairs and dressed up in her disguised mother character. When she was done, she went down dressed in a red blouse and a stylish but not too showy mini skirt. She wore light make-up, her hair down, (of course) her green eye contacts, and diamond heart earrings and necklace set. She had two small cotton blankets in her hand for the two sleeping guys, so they won't catch a cold. She went to Kiri first and covered him with the blanket. Then she went to Kuon, bent down and laid the blanket up to his shoulders. "Kyoko." He whispered in his sleep.

She froze eyes wide and heart racing. _Did he just call my name? D-did h-he found out w-ho I really am? _She studied his face and breathing. _He's still asleep._ _It must be my imagination. _She sighed in relief and straightened up to go to the kitchen. She took one step and suddenly Kuon grabbed hold of her wrist. "Kyoko, please don't go." He pleaded with his eyes still close.

With that simple phrase, Sakura lost control and tugged her hand free from Kuon's grasped. "I-i-i-i-i'm n-not K-k-kyoko! I'm-Shirogami-Sakura-a-single-mother-living-peacefully-in-Osaka-with-my-two-beautiful-children!" She spoke so fast, anyone can hardly understand most of what she's saying. She continue tugging her hand free but Kuon held her hand firmly. Then tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up! I'm sorry I'm here! I'm sorry you mistake me for someone else. I'm sorry I'm not Kyoko an—" She stopped midway of saying the word 'anymore' with a gasped and froze again. She almost blurted out the truth.

Kuon stared shocked and confused at the crying woman crumpled to the floor. He didn't catch what she was saying. He just remembered having a dream of Kyoko. He was in the forest in Kyoto where they first met. He was standing in the middle of the clearing. Then he heard rustling of the leaves behind so he looked back and he saw a nineteen-year-old Koyko but with black hair and a pink sundress looking so beautiful. 'Kyoko,' he whispered. But then when she had a good look at him, her eyes went wide with surprise and panic. Then she turned around and run away from him. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist and pleaded, 'Kyoko, please don't go!' She turned around and said 'I-i-i-i-i'm n-not K-k-kyoko!" he was so shocked he woke up. Then he heard someone speaking so fast he can't understand anything. He just caught words like 'I'm sorry' and 'Kyoko'.

They heard startled gasped. Both of their heads snapped to where the sound came from and found two girls with shock and horror expressions on their faces. Then Kiri woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and found his kaa-san in her crumpled position on the floor with a tear stained face and Kuon's hand still holding her wrist. Kiri quickly jumped up and punched Kuon.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Maria said after Kuon explained his side of the story. Luckily, Kuon quickly dodged Kiri's punch in time and then Sakura told him to stop. "I thought you did something horrible that made her cry."

They were all seated in the living room. "If that's all that happened why were you crying Kaa-san?" Kiri asked as Hime returned to the living room carrying their tea.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Sorry, I sort of panicked when he grabbed my wrist and won't let go. I thought maybe he was angry… that I woke him up." She replied looking down to the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. Then she looked up and glared at Kiri. "You, young man, should start apologizing to Hizuri-san." She seemed to be back in her disguised character.

It's Kiri's turn to be nervous this time. His eyes went wide and he gulped. He knew her mom well. He knew that she is the sweetest, fairytale-obsessed, and innocent and baby faced kaa-san. But he also knew the dark side of that sweet and bright kaa-san and he never want to face that dark side again. Right now it was just a glare but if he doesn't do what his kaa-san is telling him, he sure will face hell. He quickly stood up and bowed so low. "I'm very sorry for attacking you, Hizuri-san."

"It's okay, no harm done. Besides, I would've done the same if I were you." He smiled.

Kiri sat back down on the couch. Sakura smiled at him, reached out her hand and ruffled his hair. Then she turned to Maria. "You're going to stay for dinner, right?" She asked Maria with expectant eyes.

"Yeah, you should stay for dinner. Kaa-san makes very delicious dishes." Hime added.

"Really?" Maria's eyes were sparkling. Sakura made very delicious cakes; she can't wait to taste her dishes. "Okay, it's settled then."

"Do you have a place to stay for tonight? Or do you plan to drive back to Tokyo after dinner?" Hime asked.

Maria looked at Kuon for a second. "Ren-sama looks tired, so after dinner, I'm sure we can find hotels nearby."

"What? No, you can stay here for the night. Hizuri-san will be too recognizable and you too with your last name Maria-chan and his height. You two will be surrounded by the press immediately and will be the headline in the papers tomorrow." Sakura suggested. "Well, if it's fine with you, that is."

Maria was ecstatic hearing what Sakura suggested. So she agreed immediately. She hadn't had this much excitement and fun since her onee-sama died.

Sakura was not really too comfortable with what she suggested but she can't let them get mobbed by the press. Besides, the media might found out why they were here in Osaka and who did they visited. The purpose of her disguise, the interview and all the lies might go to waste. Also, no matter how much she suppressed her feelings, deep inside, she still loves both of them so much and wanted to protect and take care of them even just for a while. No matter how risky it might be to the secret that she wants to keep hidden, she will do this little thing as thanks for all of what they had done for her. She knew it's not right and it's selfish for her to not tell them the truth but she knew from experience that truth hurts, and when people get hurt, they hate the one who hurt them like she had hated that bastard Sho. And that was what she was so afraid of, that she was willing to be apart from all of them just to keep them safe and keep them from hating her. Now, they won't be the only ones that will get hurt. There are two new important people in her life that will get hurt if they know the truth, Hime and Kiri. My children might hate me for keeping all of this, but I hope they'll they'll understand. That's why I don't want them to be dragged in my past and be in the middle of it all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Sorry for the long wait... And THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and for making it your favorite... I love you all... ^.^ Enjoy..._

Chapter 8

It was seven in the evening, Kuon, Sakura, Maria, Hime and Kiri were in the dining room/kitchen. Kuon and Maria sat in front of the dining table. Kiri was now also seated in front of the table after helping his kaa-san cooked (He actually just did the chopping and preparation stuff while his kaa-san did all the cooking), while Hime was setting the table. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Sakura went to see who it was.

The four of them were happily talking when Sakura came back but she wasn't alone anymore. A guy dressed as a police man was holding her by the neck and pointing a gun on her head. Hime was so surprised she dropped the plate she was holding. The guy was distracted by that and Kiri who was the nearest to the guy used the distraction and kicked the gun out of the guys gripped. It flew and landed on the table. All the while, Kuon swiftly went to the guys back and incapacitated him. He twisted the guys arm in his back, disabling him to move and pinned him to the floor.

The guys cap fell from his head when Kuon pinned him to the floor. The guy sighed. "My, my, looks like I lost. I haven't been taken down like this for years. Kiri tried his best though." The guy looked up to his side to Kiri and smiled.

Kiri's face lit up and he smirked. "You sure don't change Kazuma-jisan."

"You can let go of him now, Hizuri-san." Sakura said as she put her hand on Kuon's shoulder. Kuon unhand Kazuma and helped him up. Kazuma straightened up and loosened up his arms and shoulder which Kuon twisted on his back. He dusted himself and went to hug Sakura tightly, lifting her slightly from the floor.

"I missed you, Sa-chan. You haven't visited once since you moved out of the main house. I'm always the one coming here." He whined to his younger sister. "Even Kiri stopped going there last year."

"Uhmm… Nii-san, we have guests. Can you please put me down now?" Sakura asked. Kazuma put her down and composed himself. Sakura introduced Maria and Kuon to his brother while Hime and Kiri cleaned the broken plate on the floor. Maria and Kuon greeted Kazuma with smiling faces but in their mind, they're both thinking that Kazuma is a little weird. Judging from what he just did.

Kazuma looked closely at Kuon, surprised that he looked like his nephew, or his nephew looked like him. Sakura went back to what she was doing before his weird nii-san arrived. "You're staying for dinner right, nii-san?"

"Of course, I miss you're cooking so much." Kazuma said as he took a sit across Kuon. He took the gun and put it back to the holster. "So you're that famous actor, eh?" He asked Kuon.

"Yes." Kuon answered as he nodded.

"You're that Tsuruga Ren, right?" Again, Kuon replied yes. "Hhmmm… So you're the one in the movie 'A love to kill' or something, right?" He asked smiling with intrigued eyes.

Kuon just nodded masking the pain that his feeling with his blank face, but there's still shadows that can be seen in his eyes. Kuon was confused to where Kazuma's questions were going. "That was a very good movie. Dad cried watching that movie." He laughed out loud.

Sakura and Hime finished setting the table and they were all ready to eat. Sakura brought out some sake for his brother and Kuon. Then suddenly, Kazuma asked Kuon, "Do you have any girlfriend or wife?"

Sakura was startled by this question that she nearly choked on her food. She immediately and discreetly drank some water. Part of her want to know Kuon's answer to the question and part of her doesn't want to know because she's afraid to know the truth from his very mouth. She recalled what he said in the president's office and decided that she doesn't have the courage to hear the truth. So before Kuon can answer Sakura interrupted her brother. "Nii-san, you're asking such personal questions. Give him some space."

They finished eating and Sakura saw Kazuma off outside to his car. Kazuma opened the passenger door and motioned for Sakura to go in. She went in and Kazuma went to the driver side and settled in. "He's the father isn't he?" He asked as he put a cigarette between his lips. Sakura quickly snatched the cigarette from his mouth before he could light it.

"It's bad for your health nii-san." Sakura said softly.

"So, he really is, huh? By your looks, it's obvious that you're hiding it from him." He said to Sakura as he sighed. "But you know, as a guy myself, I would want to know that I have children, especially when he looks so much like me." He chuckled to himself. "If he considered you a friend at all, he would want to know you're alive, Sa-chan. All of your friends would want to know that you're alive. You don't have to be afraid. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." Sakura still stayed silent. "What are you afraid of?"

"That they'd hate me." Sakura murmured as she stared ahead into nothingness. "Nii-san, you'd be angry if someone lied to you right? Or someone you thought dead didn't bother to tell you that she's still alive for fourteen years now, right?" She turned to her Nii-san with a teary eyed expression. "Then, they'll be angry at me and then they'll hate me forever. And if I tell him that he's the father, then he will really be disgusted by me and doesn't want to see me ever again."

"If they truly loved you, Sa-chan, they will understand. They won't hate you and besides, you have a very good reason why you lied right?" He assured her and patted her head. "And don't you think it's about time for Hime and Kiri to know their father? They have a right to know too." She still had many reasons (or excuses) to argue when her brother kissed her forehead. "Think about it, okay? I need to go home now. Just call me if you need anything, okay?" She nodded and got off the car. She waved after him as he drove off.

Maria was sleeping with Hime in Hime's room. Kuon was sleeping in Kiri's room and Kiri with his Kaa-san in her room. Sakura was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her brother's words kept echoing in her mind.

_Fourteen years ago in the airport…_

_Kyoko was sitting in a private waiting room for her flight to Thailand. She had to board a later flight than her cast and crew of her new movie because of a commercial she had to shoot that day. She went to the bathroom, and then she heard her flight called over the PA. She hurried outside, got her things and went to board the plain. Inside, she sat in her first class very comfortable seat. But then, she felt like she had forgotten something. _I have my passport, luggage, purse, _she thought. She looked around but her purse was no where to be found. She quickly stood up and half run to the door of the plane where a stewardess was standing. She said that she forgot something and will be right back in a minute. She immediately went to the private waiting room and into the bathroom. She saw her purse on the counter, grabbed it and off she went. But when she went out the bathroom door a hand with a handkerchief covered her mouth. She breathed in once and then she felt she was losing consciousness._

_She woke up laid down in a prison-like cot. She sat up, she scanned the room. It was a small room, dirty walls with two doors. She went to door in front of her, it was locked. Then she went to the other, it was a small bathroom. The locked door suddenly opened and a hand emerged and placed a plate on the floor with food. She tried to catch the person who did it but before she reached the door it closed. She shouted and yelled demanding why she there. She kept at it for hours but no one came or bothered to answer her demands or even shut her up. It was liked that for two weeks. Then one day, her mother came barging in the door and close it. She went to her and slapped her again and again. Her mother then said things like she was useless and that she was better off dead like what all of Japan knows as she continue slapping her from one cheek to the other. She tried hard to understand what her mother was saying through the pain she was feeling on her cheeks and the nauseating feeling. Then her mother pulled her up by the hair, she cried out in pain but then someone knocked the door down and her mother looked at who interrupted her. She went instantly pale when she saw the man in a business suit. She let go of my hair and Kyoko immediately run to the bathroom and she vomited everything I ate that morning. She washed my face and rinsed mouth. She looked at the mirror; her cheeks were swollen from all the slapping._

_When she went back to the room, there was an old man waiting for her. "Hello, young lady. I'm Shirogami Kiseke." He smiled but her eyes were concerned of her well-being. _

_Kyoko felt warm by his smile so she greeted back politely. "I'm Mogami Kyoko. Please to meet you." She bowed._

"_Kyoko? Are you the actress Kyoko? You do look like her." He looked at her closely. "You have the same hair color and haircut, and the same beautiful eyes." He looked at her surprised. Then he suddenly hugged her but immediately let go and was like in fan girl mode. "Oh, I'm a big fan of yours! I really like your Mio in 'Dark Moon'. Soooo evil…" _

_Then they heard someone clearing his/her throat. Shirogami-san straightened up and composed himself. "I really can't believe you're a yakuza boss, Kiseke-jisan." The man in the business suit who knocked down the door said. He looked at Kyoko and smiled apologetically. "I'm Yuuya Tachibana, I'm very sorry for all that happened to you. I promise I wouldn't let that happen to you again." Before she could speak, he turned to his uncle. "Kiseke-jisan, I have a something to attend to. I leave everything up to you." With that he turned around and left._

"_Sorry about my nephew, he's a busy man. But he's still going to marry your mom, even though he saw what she did to you. He said he loves her. Love can make a man a fool." He sighed. And again Kyoko dashed to the bathroom again and vomit. She came out after she rinsed her mouth and she silently followed him outside to a car. On their way to his house, he told her that her mom paid his lower subordinates to kidnap her and then he showed her the newspaper containing the news of her death. She was beyond shock._

_When they arrived in his house (or more like a mansion) a doctor was waiting and she was examined. That's when she heard the earth-shocking news that she was pregnant. The news of her death was enough for her to be beyond shock; being pregnant was far more beyond shock now. She didn't know what to feel or do. But then, when she realized that Ren was the father, she decided to say goodbye to the life of Kyoko Mogami and swore that she wouldn't tell anyone she was alive and that Ren's the father of her chilren. Then Shirogami-san adopted her as Sakura and was introduced to his only family, his so Kazuma, at the same time protecting her from her mother. They cared for her when she was pregnant and they were there when the happiest day came, she gave birth to a twin._

_But a month after she gave birth, she heard that her mom and her husband Yuuya were involved in a car accident. Her mother died and Yuuya was in a coma. Even though her mom didn't love her, she still cried for her…_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it... so uhmm... I was thinking of making a side story for this story... 'A Love to Kill' it would be about kyoko's awakening of her love for Ren. Well, as you all know, this is there first and last movie together in my story before kyoko died. It's actually my own made-up story. It's not the korean drama 'A Love to Kill' starred by Bi rain... __BTW *_* He's so hot! _Anyways, do you think it's worth it? or it's a waste of time and I should just incorporate it in this story? *_help me...*_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_This chapter is inspired by the songs 'What was forgotten' Skip Beat OST and 'What hurts the most' by Cascada or Rascal flatts... _

Chapter 9

Kuon was at the forest in Kyoto where they first met. He was standing in the clearing facing the little stream of water running on the ground. He heard rustling of leaves from behind so he turned around. There he saw Kyoko with long back hair and a bright smile on her face coming out into the clearing, dressed in a beautiful pink sundress. 'Kyoko', he whispered. Then, there eyes met and she stopped. Her bright smile faded and replaced with a surprised and panic expression. She then turned and ran away from him. He ran after her and grabbed her wrist. 'Kyoko, please don't go…' he pleaded. 'I-i-i'm not K-kyoko.'

He sat up, catching his breath. That was the same dream he had when she had fallen asleep in the couch downstairs. _But what does it mean? She said she's not Kyoko. _He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _She's obviously Kyoko and even in my dreams she ran away from me. But she looked beautiful in her long black hair. _He smiled sadly. Then Sakura's image popped in his mind. _Woah… Why the hell did she come into mind when I was thinking of Kyoko's long black hair? Well, Shirogami-san kind of looked like Kyoko when she has black hair. _He shook his head and got up. The clock on the bedside table says it's seven-thirty in the morning. He found his clothes on a chair and got dressed. It was clean and fresh. Sakura insisted last nigh on washing their clothes. So he slept with only his boxers because Kiri's clothes where a little small. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he stopped. He saw Kyoko in the sink, washing something. _She really looked like the one I just saw in my dream a few minutes ago. Is it really her? _As these thoughts ran trough his head, he didn't noticed he was walking towards her. Then the woman by the sink turned around and he was met by two green eyes.

"Kyah!" She jumped and dropped the bowl full of vegetables to the floor. When she recognized Kuon, she sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, Hizuri-san."

Kuon shook his head and composed himself. "I'm sorry, Shirogami-san." He bent down and gathered all the vegetables that scattered on the floor and put all of it back in the bowl and handed it over to Sakura. "Good morning, Shirogami-san." He greeted her and smiled a fake smile.

Sakura recognized the smile and was taken aback. _What did I do?_ "G-good morning, Hizuri-san." She forced a smile. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." He replied this time with a real smile but not the genuine smile he used to when he saw Kyoko. That smile was gone the moment he saw that plane crash news fourteen years ago. She poured the coffee into a cup and gave it to him. "Thank you, Shirogami-san."

"Hizuri-san, what kind of breakfast do you want, Japanese or Western?"

"I missed Japanese food, especially home cooked meals. So I say Japanese."

Then it fell silent except for the sounds Sakura made while preparing for their breakfast. Luckily, after a few minutes, Hime and Maria came down and joined them in the kitchen. They greeted each other and Maria sat in front of the table while Hime helped her kaa-san by setting the table.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Kuon asked Maria as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip from it.

"I want to go shopping for our change of clothes with Hime after breakfast and after that I want to go out with everyone." She said with a bright smile. "I haven't been this excited of going out for years now. Is that okay with you guys?" She looked over to Sakura and Hime.

"Well, it is Sunday, Hime and Kiri don't have school but I have to go to work at the Cake house." Hime and Maria made a pleading look. "But I guess Yuni can manage without me for a day."

"So where are we going?" Kuon asked. The three of them were silent while thinking of anywhere they could go. The three of them exchange glances and then finally settled their eyes to the big and tall problem who's keeping them from thinking of ideas of where they could go. Then, Sakura, Hime and Maria sighed and hanged their heads in defeat. Kuon knew what they were thinking and sighed too. Then, suddenly an idea came up and he grinned. "Hey guys." They all looked at him immediately. "Do you like nature?" They nodded. "Then I know where we can go picnic without being mob by fans."

"Really?" The three of them asked at the same time. Kuon nodded with a smile. Then Sakura quickly put their breakfast on the table and they all started eating. Hime and Maria were so excited, they ate quickly, shoving food in their mouth and they quickly left to shop. Sakura went up and dragged Kiri down and shoved foods in his mouth while his still half asleep. This made Kuon laugh but when he pictured Kyoko shoving food like that at him, it made him a little freaked out. After two hours they were in Kuon's tinted car. Sakura sat in the front while Hime, Kiri and Maria were at the backseat and they were on their way to picnic. But they didn't exactly know where they were going though, except for Kuon.

After an hour of driving they finally stopped. Sakura was the first one to recognize where they were and guessed on where they were going. After all she lived there for fifteen years. _Oh Kami-sama! Are we really going to where I think we're going? I-i-i-I haven't been there since forever. And now I'm going back there to where we first met. But the only problem is that he doesn't now it's me. What if I get carried away by my emotions when I recall memories of him and me there? Kami-sama, what should I dooo?_ They all went out of the car and Kuon led the way through the forest. Sakura was the farthest behind. She inhaled a lung-full of air. _Okay, calm down. Remember you are Sakura right now. No matter what happens you are Sakura. It's gonna be alright. Just enjoy it like everyone. _She exhaled all the air she inhaled. Then she followed them carefully. She brushed all the leaves and branches that blocked as she came into the clearing. It was like the first time she met Corn the fairy, the rays of the sun were beautiful as it hit the leaves, the ground, the stones and everything just sparkles like the man who's standing in the middle looking down at the small stream. She gasped and then smiled a heavenly smile. The way the light hit his hair, face, skin and body. Everything about him just sparkled. He doesn't seem like a human being that he is but more like the one that she believed, a fairy. _No wonder I fell in love with him, _she thought. Then stepped closer the center of the clearing, raised her head and closed her eyes. She just stood there feeling the warmth of the sun. She inhaled the fresh air and breathed it out and then she smiled to herself. What she didn't know was from the moment she closed her eyes Kuon watched her with thoughtful eyes and didn't noticed that he had smiled heavenly, the kind he always give Kyoko. Hime, Kiri and Maria were busy looking around that they missed what happened with the two.

"How'd you know this place, Ren-sama?" Maria asked suddenly, breaking the sparkly moment between the two. Kuon quickly turned around to where Maria was and Sakura immediately snapped her eyes open.

Kuon faced the stream again and raised his head to the sky._ I'm home, Kyoko, _he thought as he smiled sadly. "This place is where it all started." Maria looked confused. Then he looked at Maria. "I found this place when my family had a vacation here in Kyoto when I was ten." Then he raised his head back again to the sky. This time he closed his eyes. _Kyoko, I wish you could see me and hear my thoughts right now. I have a lot of things I want to tell you, Kyoko. I already fulfilled my dream. I surpassed tou-san. I'm done hiding behind the mask of Tsuruga Ren. I can now freely fly as Kuon Hizuri as you said. I was able to do all that because of you, Kyoko. I hoped you watched me from up there. Thank you so much. And there is also one thing that I regret not telling you the most. I'm sorry I hadn't said it to you when you were still here. I was being a coward thinking that I didn't have the right to be happy. Now, I really don't have anything to be happy about anymore. But now, I want you to know that… I love you so much and I always will... I live only for you, Kyoko… I'm yours, back then, now and forever… I'll live my life for the both of us… I hope you're happy with that… And I hope that you were listening… _A tear slid down Kuon's right cheek. Then he turned around, opened his eyes and smiled sadly. Then, he jumped up high in the air and did a back flip. He landed on a small island in the middle of the stream. He did it so gracefully. The four of them watched him and were both stunned and amazed. Sakura, wanted to cry so much but cry in both sadness and happiness as she remembered when he did it when she was small and she thought he was flying. But even now, Sakura could still see something like wings on his back when he jumped up in the air so beautifully.

"Woahh…" It was Kiri who spoke first. "That was so cool! You gotta teach me how to do that, man." He said as he walked to where Kuon was standing. The tear that slid on Kuon's cheek was already dry. And Kiri who doesn't talk much with people he doesn't know very well or he's not close with, actually talked to Kuon and approached him. Sakura was a little surprised but smiled as he watched father and son bonded. Then, the girls laid a big blanket on the ground with not so much stones and took the food and everything they brought out. Hime, Maria and Sakura were playing with the water by the stream. The water was cool, it's so refreshing.

It was almost noon, so Sakura excused herself and went to the laid out blanket and prepared the bentos she made that morning for their lunch. Then she looked back to where they were. Kuon was still teaching Kiri the move he did earlier. Kiri got it in a few tries. Then they did it together. The girls by the stream clapped their hands to them. Then Hime splashed some water into Kiri's smug face. Maria copied Hime and splashed Kuon with water too. That got the guys angry and started a water splash war. Sakura tried to stop them before they got soaking wet but they just splashed her too. Then they were all laughing as they made their way to the laid out blanket and started eating their lunch.

* * *

_I was listening to the OST 'what was fogotten' the whole time I was writing this chapter. And I got teary while writing Kuon's confession. :'( I had to stop writing and wipe my tears away. LOL hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for the support and reviews guys... love yah... ^.^_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

_Sorry if you think it's OOC... but I hope you like it... This chapter is inspired by the song 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada... Enjoy ^^_

Chapter 10

After eating lunch, they rested for a few minutes. Then Hime suggested they'd play hide and seek. Maria agreed immediately but Kiri passed. He was laying down on the blanket next to Kuon and Hime kick him softly on the side as she said some challenging words. That got Kiri to join the game and was the who's going to look for the two. Kuon and Sakura were sitting on the blanket watching them play and laughing when Kiri couldn't find the girls. Then, Koun pitied Kiri and told him a clue on where to find them. The girls were a little angry at Kuon because they heard him tipped Kiri of there hiding place. They asked him to be the one who's gonna look for them next.

"Naahh... I don't wanna play hide and seek." He said as he wrinkled his nose. "I wanna play tag." Kuon said, smirking as he swiftly got up and tapped Sakura on her shoulder. "You're it." Then he ran away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She called after him as the others also ran away from her. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" She said smiling evilly as she scan to lock on one prey. Kiri and Hime, who knew their mom well, ran away from the clearing as fast as they could. That left maria, who got caught easily. Then maria caught Hime after a few while and Hime caught Kiri. But then, their tag game turned more like a mix of both tag and hide and seek because after Hime caught Kiri she ran off as fast as she could and hid somewhere. Kiri was the worst at hide and seek, so Sakura helped him. She smiled evilly again when Kiri approved of her revenge plan.

Kuon didn't know who got caught after he ran away when Sakura smiled evilly. It reminded him of Kyoko when she got angry or when Kyoko turned Mio-like. Then, he saw some brown hair sticking out from the bushes he walked through and he smiled. _If she's hiding here, she's not 'it', _he thought. Hime was surprised when Kuon said, "We're playing tag, not hide and seek."

"I just want to rest a bit." Hime whined. "Wait, you're not 'it', right?"

"If I was I would have caught you by now." He smiled, "so who's 'it'?"

"I caught Kiri a while ago, and since this game is turning into kind of hide and seek, so I guess he's still 'it'." She smiled.

With that Kuon left Hime under the bushes to rest. He went back to the clearing and saw Kiri. Kiri quickly ran to him as he ran away in a different direction from where he came from. But before he could get through the forest, something caught his ankle and he fell down. Groaning when his chest hit the ground. Then he looked down to the thing that caught his ankle. But he saw Sakura with a smug face looking up at him. She was also lying on the ground hidden by the bushes.

"You're it!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly got up and ran away from him as fast as she could. It took a few minutes for Kuon to realized that he was tricked. Then he quickly got up and ran after her.

It was so easy for him to caught up to her because of his long legs, even if she was a fast runner. Sakura was panicking when she looked back to see him catching up to her. So, she ran faster, but then a strong arm snaked down her waist and she pulled to a stop. "You're not going to get away, little bunny." He whispered to her ear turning a little like emperor of the night. She squirmed and he lost his balanced and they fell both down. Kuon groan in pain again.

"Are you okay?' Sakura asked when she heard Kuon groaned in pain. She scrambled to face him. Now, she was straddling him on his thighs as Kuon tried to sat up. "I'm so sorry."

Kuon was surprised. He hadn't been excited and happy like he was feeling that day. After his confession in his mind today, he felt light and warm inside. It's as if he was with Kyoko. He just realized now that all the while, he was thinking that Sakura was Kyoko. And just now, when he saw that green eyes again, he was pulled back to reality. But that two green eyes were staring up at him in concerned, much like Kyoko. _If only those eyes are amber and it would be so perfect right now, _he thought. Then without knowing, he leaned closer to her face, she was still looking at him in concern. He stared intently at her that she couldn't look away or move. He was inches away from her face and still leaning closer.

"Ren-sama!" Maria called.

"Kaa-san!" Hime and Kiri called.

That brought Kuon and Sakura out of their own world. By the time the three reached them, Sakura and Kuon were both up and standing. Then they all went back to the clearing, talking about how Kuon got tricked by Sakura and Kiri. They packed all their belongings and went back to the car. The sun was almost setting and the sky was full of colors. They were silent watching the beautiful sky as they drove to Sakura's home.

Sakura immediately set to work preparing for their dinner as soon as they got home. Maria, Hime and Kiri were at the living room resting while watching TV. Kuon went upstairs to take a shower. On the outside, Sakura looked like she was concentrating on her work because her brows would furrow and then sometimes she would blush and smile to herself as if she was thinking that the people who're going to eat her food would be so happy. But on the inside, it's not that at all. She was like a robot on automatic. More than twenty-five years of being in the kitchen and cooking, her hands moved on their own. Her mind was full of thoughts of what had happened that day.

Sakura recalled how his back looked in the forest. How he sparkled and when he jumped and was like flying with the rays of light as his wings. When he taught Kiri that move and the water splash war. _We were like kids… or is it more like… family?_ Sakura paused at that thought. She shook her head and thought of what happened next again. She enjoyed the tag game and when she had her revenge. Then she recalled how he caught her by the waist and whispered in her ear. She blushed as she recalled how he leaned in to her. _His eyes looked at me with such intensity that I couldn't look away and how his hot breath felt on her face. _She chopped the vegetables harder and faster as she lowered her head and her face became redder. _Should I tell him? Or not? I should, right? But I don't have the courage and he would surely hate me… _Then his brother's words echoed in her mind. _'As a guy myself, I would want to know that I have children… especially if he looks so much like me…' Are you sure Nii-san, that he would want to know? He has a career and reputation at stake you know. But it's not like I'll tell him because I want him to marry me… that would be so great! _Her eyes sparkled as she imagined a fairytale-like wedding, then she shook her head again. _It's not like that. I just want to tell him the truth without him hating me. But if he'll really hate me, I can totally understand as long as he doesn't hate Hime and Kiri, I'll be fine. _She felt a stab in her chest as she imagined Kuon hating her. _But I should tell him right? And fast because he's not going to stay here forever waiting for me to have the courage to tell him. _She paused. _But not right now… not tonight… _

While Sakura was cooking and gathering courage to tell Kuon the truth, Kuon was showering and was lost in his own thoughts too. He was shocked and confused and maybe in denial. Because it was his first time in fourteen years he felt like kissing someone. Sure, he had kissed someone after Kyoko died but it was for his movies. Not like how he was with Sakura in the forest. _But I was thinking of her as Kyoko. She reminded me of Kyoko so much, so that must be it, right? And we were in that forest where Kyoko and I first met… _Then he recalled how much he enjoyed today. _The way we played like kids, it's as if we were on a family outing because Sakura and I were the oldest, so we're like the parents with three kids… _He thought and smiled but then became surprised at what he just thought. He shook his head as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. _Maybe I'm thinking like this because, I'm already thirty seven and I'm still single…_

Sakura was done setting the food on the table. She called them to eat. Maria, Hime and Kiri were happily chatting with each other while they ate. Sakura and Kuon were so silent and mostly lost in their own thoughts. After eating, Hime washed the dishes and they all went upstairs. Then they took turns on taking a bath. Sakura was the first to take a bath and then she went to bed. Her mind was very busy thinking of how to tell Kuon and she was so nervous there were butterflies in her stomach. But even with that, she was exhausted and as soon as she laid down in her bed, she felt sleepiness came to her immediately. _How should I tell Kuon the truth tomorrow? _was the last thought she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

_OMG! it's the moment of truth... is everyone excited? I know I do... LOL ^_^ Sorry there's not much dialogue or talking in it... I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter... Thanks for reading and the reviews guys... mwwaahh... ^.^ xD_


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 11

Sakura woke up early in the morning. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was still four thirty at dawn. Then she remembered what she had to do that day. She swiftly sat up. She looked at her side. Kiri wasn't there. She looked around on the floor he wasn't there also._ Maybe he slept on the couch downstairs, _she thought. She felt the inside of her stomach tightening into a knot and her mind was on overdrive thinking ways of how to tell Kuon the truth and it was also on overdrive in imagining scenarios of how Kuon would reject her and hate her forever after she told him the truth.

_Okay, calm down. Let's think first on how to tell him the truth. Okay let's try this. _"Hello Ren-san, oh it's Hizuri-san now. Uhm, do you still remember me?" She said while waving her hand on the side of her head. She put her other hand on her hips and posed. "I'm Mogami Kyoko, the one everybody thought died in that airplane crash fourteen years ago? Ring a bell? I'm actually alive." She smiled for a second but was down on the floor in another second. _Yeah right, like I can say it like that. _She stood up again. _Okay let's try another one. _

"Hey Hizuri-san, do you remember the newspaper asked you if Kiri is your son? That was actually true. And guess what? I'm Mogami Kyoko." She said in a cheerful tone with a smile. After saying it like that, she was again down on her knees to the floor with a depressing aura. _I'm hopeless and shameless. But how do I say it to him? Or should I just walk up to him without make-up and contacts and let him figure it out? _She grunted.

She stood up and pace back and fort at the foot of her bed, thinking of ways on how to tell Kuon. Then she sat down on the side of her bed. She glanced at the clock. It was already six in the morning and she remembered Hime and Kiri has school that day. She scrambled getting dressed and put make-up and contacts on.

Then she went to the kitchen downstairs and quickly started preparing and cooking for their breakfast and bentos. Then after an hour Hime and Maria went downstairs and joined her in the kitchen. They greeted each other. Hime looked around to see that her brother was still asleep. She went upstairs and after a few minutes of clattering, banging and dragging sounds, Hime came down as usual dragging Kiri behind her. Maria was surprised at this because it was her first time seeing it. Then Hime explained that it was like that for years now.

Sakura was getting nervous by the minute. Hime ate her breakfast with Maria, and shove food at Kiri. When they finished, Hime hugged Maria. Hime thanked her for visiting and for the fun experiences they'd had. Then Hime said her goodbye too them and dragged Kiri out to school. Sakura thought it was weird that Kuon hadn't came down yet and she was afraid to ask Maria. She washed the dishes as Maria went upstairs to take quick shower, get dressed and pack all her things. They were going home today. _Yeah and I have to tell Kuon before he leaves. _Sakura thought. Then Maria came down by herself with all her things. Sakura was feeling nervous and confused. _Where was Kuon? It's not like him to oversleep. He's always up early._

"Uhm, Maria-chan, where's Hizuri-san?"

"Oh, Ren-sama? He-" Maria was interrupted by loud ringing of the phone. Sakura went to pick it up and answered.

"Hello." Sakura greeted. "Yes, I'm their mother. Are they in trouble?" She asked nervously. "What?" She exclaimed at the phone. "Alright, I'll get them out of there as soon as possible. And thank you so much for protecting them. Okay, bye." She hanged up and dialed another number.

"Is there a problem, Shirogami-san?" Maria asked worriedly. Sakura stopped in the middle of dialing another number. She looked up at Maria.

"Maria-chan, you have to get out of here fast. And Kuon too." She said in a panic. She didn't realized she called him by his first name. Maria was surprised and confused. "Reporters from Tokyo are here and they just mobbed Hime and Kiri at their school's entrance. I'm sorry but you two need to get out of here now."

She hugged her tightly and got back to dialing her brother's number. Maria said her goodbyes and thank you to Sakura and then the door bell rang. Sakura went to the door and peered through the opening crack of the door first. It was her brother, she yanked the door open. "Kazuma-niisan! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Hime called me and told me about it. Are you ready? Let's go." Kazuma said.

"Uhm, just a sec." Sakura said and turned back to Maria. "Maria-chan, I have to go now. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for visiting. Tell Kuon, I said goodbye. Just lock the door when you leave, okay?"

"Don't mind me, just go to get Hime and Kiri out of there." Maria said reassuringly. Then Sakura grabbed her purse and they went out to the car and were on their way to Hime and Kiri's school. Sakura completely forgot about telling Kuon the truth. "Do you have a plan on how to get them out?" Sakura asked her brother in the car.

"Yeah, Jeffrey is on his way there right now and two of Hime and Kiri's friends would act as decoy and run to the car that Jeffrey parked in the front gate. While Hime and Kiri sneak out through the back gate where we will wait." Kazuma explained. Jeffrey was one of Kazuma's trusted subordinate. He was some kind of driver and bodyguard for Sakura, Hime and Kiri. Kazuma insisted on it when Sakura moved out of the mansion.

* * *

They successfully got Hime and Kiri out of the school without being tailed by the reporters. They went straight to Shirogami Mansion or also called main house. They were now seated in the couches in a large modern private living room. Kazuma was the first one to break the silence. "So what are going to do now, Sa-chan?"

Sakura thought hard before she answered. "Move?" She answered unsurely. "Is that alright with you, Hime, Kiri?"

"I'm fine as long as I don't get mob everyday." Kiri answered quickly as he laid down lazily on the couch. Sakura turned to look at Hime.

"Well…" She thought as her forehead creased. "I don't really have that much friends there. The girls kind of hated me or just want to be friends with me to get close to Kiri and the guys are afraid of Kiri. So I'm fine with it." She smiled brightly.

"So you're gonna leave me Sa-chan?" Kazuma complained as he made a puppy dog eyes at Sakura but then his face turned serious. "But if that will keep my little nephew and niece safe and happy, I guess I can go with that."

"Thank you nii-san!" Sakura jumped up and hugged her nii-san.

"But where will you move?" Kazuma asked.

"That's easy Nii-san. The best way to hide is in plain sight." She said with a determined look and clenched fist. Then she turned to her children. "Are two ready? Because my plan will really test your acting skills." She smiled a challenging smile at them.

"Aren't you ever going to tell them where they got their amazing acting talent from, Sa-chan?" Kazuma asked Sakura teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I hope Maria-chan and Hizuri-san got safely back to Tokyo. I felt bad for leaving them this morning." Sakura said changing the subject. _And I completely forgot about telling the truth to Kuon this morning. _She sighed. _Now I don't have a chance of telling him the truth. _

"Kaa-san, Hizuri-san already went back to Tokyo last night." Kiri informed her, interrupting her thought.

"What? Why?" She was shocked. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Well you were sleeping so soundly when he had to leave because his manager called him and told him that he had to do his job today. He had to go back to America right after he finished because of sudden changes of his schedule." Hime explained. "And he didn't want to bother your sleep. He said to thank you for everything."

"Hhaaaaa…" Sakura let out a big a sigh of relief, weariness and a little frustration. _I can't believe it! _She shouted in her mind. _I worried and got nervous this morning for NOTHING! I already missed my chance while sleeping!_

"And I also told him that you're really scary when someone interrupts your sleep." Kiri said jokingly as he chuckled. "So maybe that's part of the reason why he didn't want to wake you up just to say goodbye." Sakura glared at Kiri.

"So, Kaa-san, where did we get our amazing acting talent from that Kazuma-jisan was talking about?" Hime asked curiously with sparkly eyes and wide smile. "Did we get it from our tou-san? Was he a famous actor like Hizuri-san?"

Kazuma snorted and Sakura glared at him.

* * *

_I really, really hope that you liked it... Sorry if you are dissapointed or something... *doing a dogeza* And I hope that you will continue reading my story... Things will get interesting again in the next chapter because... okay here's a hint: back to showbiz! Thank you so much for reading and the reviews... love yah guys... ^^_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 12

"So, Kaa-san, where did we inherited our amazing acting talent that Kazuma-jisan was talking about?" Hime asked curiously with sparkly eyes and wide smile. "Did we get it from our Tou-san? Was he a famous actor like Hizuri-san?"

Kazuma snorted and Sakura glared at him.

"Hmph! Who wants to know about an ungrateful man who left Kaa-san and abandoned us?" Kiri said disapprovingly. Sakura sat up and walked to Kiri.

"How dare you talk bad about your Tou-san!" Sakura said with a stern face as she pinched both of Kiri's cheeks and stretched it.

"Ow! ow! ouch! Kaashan, sshtop! I'm shhowy!" (Kaa-san, Stop! I'm sorry!)

Sakura let go of Kiri's cheeks and she looked sad as she lifted Kiri's head up from the couch he laid down on and sat beneath his head so that Kiri's head was on her lap. "You shouldn't hate your Tou-san. He didn't left me or abandoned you two. I'm the one you two should hate."

"Kaa-san, we could never hate you. You're our Kaa-san after all." Hime said as she put her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey guys, don't forget about me." Kazuma whined as he made his way to the back of the couch and hugged Sakura and Hime from behind. "Are you finally going to tell them the truth, Sa-chan?"

Sakura nodded . "I hope you won't hate me after you hear the truth." She said softly to Kiri and Hime.

"Of course we won't Kaa-san." Hime and Kiri both said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go prepare us some snacks." Kazuma said as he straightened up and walked out the room. The room fell silent. Hime and Kiri waited for Sakura to began telling them the truth. Sakura breath in and breath out.

"Alright, first things first. My real name is not Shirogami Sakura. Kazuma-niisan and I are not real siblings." Sakura said carefully and nervously.

"No wonder, Kaa-san and that ji-san don't look alike." Kiri muttered jokingly. Sakura looked at him as she narrowed her eyes. This got Kiri to shut up.

"Before I'll explain why your Kesike-jiisan adopted me. I'll tell about my past first so that you'll fully understand." She explained and breathe in a lung full of air. "My real name is Mogami Kyoko. I grew up in Kyoto with my childhood friend, Shoutaro whom I thought as my prince charming." She said his name darkly. "I did everything to please my Kaa-san but I wasn't good enough for her. She would often leave me at the Fuwa ryokan that Shoutaro's parents owned. I also worked hard to please them and not be a burden until Kaa-san comes back. But after many years she hasn't come back again. Then at my Junior high graduation, Shoutaro asked me to run away with him to Tokyo to fulfill his dream to be a musician. Of course I went because I loved him and I did everything for him in Tokyo. I stopped going to school and worked part-time jobs day and night. Then one day I heard him saying that I was just a made to him. I got so mad, furious and enraged that I swore revenge on him." The air in the room darkened as sweat started to form from Hime's and Kiri's worried faces. "I moved out and I cut and dyed my hair. Then I went to LME, the-"

"Wait! LME? The one Maria-chan's weird Grandfather is the president of?" Hime asked surprised. Sakura looked at her and nodded. "So you knew him and Maria-" Hime stopped when Sakura held her hand up for her to stop.

"Let me finished first then, I'll answer everything you want to ask me." Hime nodded and zipped her lips. "Okay, Then I went to LME, the biggest talent agency that rivals with the one Shoutaro was in. But I didn't know about Showbiz so I just barge in there without a scheduled appointment but then a man named Sawara-san, manager of the Talent section, talked to me. I wasn't interested in showbiz at all so Sawara-san threw me out with the help of Tsuruga Ren." She smiled as she recalled what happened.

"Tsuruga Ren?" Hime and Kiri exclaimed. "As in The Hi-Hizuri-san who just visited us? You know him?" Hime asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hime and Kiri, and they both shut their mouth again as Sakura continued.

"So I followed Sawara-san everywhere and begged him to let me join LME for four days until he gave in. Then he let me audition for the newcomer. There I met a very talented girl named Kotonami Kanae. But the president was all about love and the me who was so focused on hatred and revenge failed the audition. But I didn't gave up and went to LME again after a few days and found out that the president created a new section called Love Me Section-"

"Pfft… Love Me!" Kiri laughed.

"Yeah that was my first reaction too, until I found out I was the first member of it." Kiri and Hime laughed so hard. "Wait till you see the pink uniform and you'd die of laughing." Sakura waited for them to control themselves and continued. "There in that section I did odd jobs the LME workers asked me to. Then they'd give me points according to how I did and that will develop the feelings of love that I'm lacked of. I became Tsuruga Ren's Kohai when I worked as his temporary manager. Then the talented girl, Kotonami Kanae, who I met at the audition became a member of the Love Me Section too because she also lack love and became my first best friend. We did a lot of jobs and then I got my first drama called 'Dark Moon'. I played the villain opposing Tsuruga Ren. After that I got a lot of jobs. When I turned eighteen, the president let me debut as the female lead. The last one I filmed was my movie debut as the female lead with Tsuruga Ren, 'A Love to Kill'." Sakura looked at her children who had their jaws dropped open and eyes were wide with surprised and amazed expression on their faces.

"Wow… Our Kaa-san was a famous actress!" Hime whispered as Kiri and Hime looked at each other and looked at Sakura.

"But they thought I died fourteen years ago. The plane I was supposed to be in crashed and they thought I was in it. I actually boarded the plane but I forgot my purse at the restroom so I quickly went to get it but then someone kidnapped me and your Kesike-jiisan helped me and adopted me. That's how I became Shirogami Sakura." Sakura finished with a smile. She didn't tell them about her mom Saena because she doesn't want them to hate her.

"Yeah but that doesn't tell us about who our father is and why you didn't tell them you were still alive." Hime asked frowning and wrinkling her nose. Sakura was silent and sighed as she lowered her head.

"I didn't tell them I was still alive because I was pregnant with you two. It would ruin my and your Tou-san's career." Sakura answered softly but clearly, hoping they would just figure out who their father was without her saying it out loud.

"Ruin our Tou-san's career?" Hime asked a little confused. "So he really was or is a famous actor like Hizuri… …san." Hime's eyes went wide as she remembered what she thought when Maria-chan introduced Kuon to them. _"But what's frightening between these two is that they're not related in any way… or…are they?" _The thought echoed in her mind as the pieces came together. Hime eyes really went twice as wide as before. While Kuon's image popped in Kiri's mind when Hime mentioned Kuon's name. Then he quickly sat up.

"That bastard is our Tou-san?" Kiri shouted in anger. Again Sakura pinched and stretched both of his cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, Ihm shhoowy, Ihm shhoowy." (I'm sorry, I'm sorry.) Sakura let go and cupped his face.

"I told you, you shouldn't hate him. He didn't know I was pregnant. He didn't even know I love him. We were just like best friends and don't blame him for me getting pregnant because you two wouldn't be here without him. You should be thankful." She scolded him as she gently shook Kiri's face from side to side. Then she looked to Hime. "So, do you want to see him again? And maybe introduce yourselves to him?" Sakura asked with an excited smile. "But don't expect more okay? We'll just going to tell him the truth and flee before he can hate us or something." She said half-jokingly with a nervous laugh.

"But how?" Hime asked curiously and excitedly.

"Why do we have to tell him? We are fine on our own. We don't need him." Kiri grumbled and they both smacked him on the head.

* * *

Two days later with the help of Kazuma's connections, they moved to an apartment just outside Tokyo. Sakura sold her cake house to Yuni who was saddened to see them leave. Hime and Kiri would go to a school nearby. But they have their disguise. Even their last name were changed. Kazuma paid the principal of the school so that Kiri and Hime could use a different last name. They had official documents stating that the two different names belong to the same person in case they will have a problem in their school records in the future. Kazuma forged their school records to their new names and submitted it to the staff of their new school. So the only one who knew their real names was the principal and they made them sign an official document that he would not reveal this matter to anyone and if he break the promise he would face great consequences.

So Hime and Kiri would now be Yagami Hime and Kiri and they were cousins. Kiri was disguised as a nerd. He wore glasses and messy hair. Hime dyed her hair black and has long bangs. She would play a role of a plain girl. Hime and Kiri were excited of their roles. Kiri was very happy because being a nerd means no fan girls and Hime being a plain girl means no girls hating her and she would be able to make a lot of friends. So they left together for school on their first day. As usual, Kazuma was being overprotective of his little sister had Jeffrey moved in next door and would be their driver and bodyguard.

Now all that was left was for Sakura to start her plan going. She wore her disguise and Jeffrey drove her to her destination. Where was she going? Just to a glassy building in Tokyo with a large three capital letters on the top center on the front wall entrance outside.

* * *

_I'm sorry 'back to showbiz' isn't in this chapter... I thought it would be, but some new ideas came to mind and it was too long to be in this chapter... I hope you liked it though... I'll update this thursday or friday in this story and my new story 'Baby Ren' because I have work... I was going to write the next chapter of 'Baby Ren' today but I got hooked up in reading some fanfics... So sorry... Hopefully this will do for now.. And I'm sure everyone knows where Sakura is going to... So let your imagination run wild until we see each next chap... ^_^ Oh, and thank you so much for the reading and the reviews... _


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 13

Jeffrey dropped Sakura off at the front of LME. She was wearing a simple but elegant blue blouse, a white ruffle mini skirt and silver heels with a purple purse in hand. She wore simple and light make-up, her hair up, her green contacts and green purse. She made her way in and to the front desk and as usual, all eyes in the hall were on her. She already called the president saying that she has something important to tell him and he immediately set up and meeting with her. So, now she was in an elevator going up to the president's office and she was very nervous. Her stomach was tightening in a knot and she was trembling a little. _President won't hate me, right? He's guy who's all about love, so he wouldn't hate me and threw me away, right?_

"_Yeah, right. You were once full of love about your Sho. But when he hurt you, we were born from your hatred and vengeance." _One of her little demons said with an evil laugh at the end. They rarely came out now. Ever since she realized she's in love with Kuon and they even less came out when she became a mother. And they chose now of all time to come out, when all she needed was some reassurance that the president won't hate her. She rummage through the content of her purse and took out the content of a very small wallet/purse. She took out a bluish purple stone and held it with both hands to her chest. She started chanting _'It's gonna be okay'_ in her head. _I always get help from Kuon even though I don't deserve it. Now, I really owe him the truth. But do I really? I might destroy his career if the media finds out about it. I'm just selfishly telling him for my own peace of mind. Okay, I'm here. There's no use chickening out now. _She took a big breath in and just let it sigh out. She out the stone back in her purse and into the wallet/purse's safety. She gracefully walk to the door that will be her judgment chamber. She held her breath and opened the door. The president was already sitting on one of the twin couches waiting for her. He stood up as she walk to him.

"Good morning, Shirogami-san. It's been a while." Presiden Lory greeted with a warm welcoming smile. She greeted back and they took there seat. "So, is this meeting about the reporters at Hime and Kiri's school or is it that naybe you're permitting them to enter showbiz?" The president asked much more excitedly on his second guess.

Sakura smiled at the president's guesses. _I would never bother him about the reporters and photographers who found us. It was our problem not his or his company's. _"Uh, no. I'm here for another reason." She paused and the president looked at her with curious eyes. "Uhm, can I use your restroom first?" She blurted out.

The president wasn't expecting that so he was a little surprise. "Ah, sure." Sebastian, Lory's butler, showed her to it. When she was in there she let out a long sigh and sank to her knees in front of the sink. _Should I really tell him? The president is scary. I don't want to be hated by such a powerful man like him. But it's for love. I hid the truth for love. He might understand me. _She stood up and started taking off her contacts and erasing her light make-up. When she was sure she really recognizable as Mogami Kyoko, she took a big breath and sigh out. She opened the restroom door with her shaky hands and went out the door. She was trembling all over her body and her knees would clearly gave out any moment. She braved herself and walked to where the president was and just stood in front of him with eyes close. "Shirogami-san?" The president asked, confused when she just stood there. He hadn't seen her eyes yet and he was aware that Sakura looked like Mogami Kyoko. So he still didn't recognized her.

Sakura was at her limit of being brave so she prostrated herself in front of the president. "I'M SO VERY SORRY, PRESIDENT, FOR LYING TO YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The president's eyes widened with surprise and mostly shock as he looked down at the woman prostrating in front of him. _That voice was familiar to any LME office worker who worked there since seventeen years ago because they get to hear that voice most of the days when a certain young girl worked here. _The president thought. _And this behavior of prostrating herself when she does something wrong is also very familiar. The only thing that the I had to see were amber eyes, and I would really believe in… GHOST! _The president still hadn't move or made a sound and Sakura was becoming more nervous and afraid. So she raised her head a little for her to be able to take a peek at the president. The president's eyes went wide again as he stared back at the amber eyes who was looking up at him with fearful eyes. Then realization dawned him.

"MOGAMI-KUN NO BAKA!" The president shouted as he stood up. "Did you know how painful it was, when we heard and thought you really died in a plane crash? Now Maria has a phobia of airplanes and almost went back to how she was before you came and changed her." Sakura eye's widened at the president's outburst. She was so surprised and shocked at how the president looked and sound like a child complaining and whining. "Kuon was suicidal and was drowning himself to death with alcohol for a month. And Fuwa Sho came barging in here, yelling and accusing us killing you and that his going to sue us for murder and take this company down."

Now Sakura was sitting and looking up at the president with wide eyes and dropped jaw. _Kuon? suicidal? Drowning himself to death with alcohol? Why? And Fuwa Sho barged in here? take this company down? Shoutaro! How dare you? Wait, I still don't understand why Kuon was suicidal? _But before she could ask the president any questions, Sakura felt two strong arms pulled her up into a hug. "But I'm so happy you're _**alive**_, Mogami-kun!" The president was so happy, he can't take off the smile in his face as he let her go. "Oh, I have to tell Kuu about this and I'll throw a party…" The president continued mumbling about his plans leaving Sakura behind as he went to his desk.

"WAIT! President, I still don't want the whole world to know I'm alive! And it will be chaotic. They will dig up how I was alive and why I hid all these years." She shouted with her hands held out straight in front of her. The president stopped in his tracks and was snapped out of his beautiful planning.

"Right." He went back to the seat and took his seat there again. Sakura was now feeling light and relieved. "So, let's hear your story." Sakura took a seat across him and began telling him. She told him on how she got kidnapped, about her mother Saena and how she became a Shirogami. "But Mogami-kun, Why didn't you just came back? We would have welcomed you with open arms and helped you."

"I don't want to destroy Kuon's career and I don't want him to hate me. I also don't want him to be force to take responsibility when it wasn't his fault." The president looked confused for minute until he remembered Hime and Kiri. He suddenly jumped up in joy and started dancing. "I really have to call Kuu and tell him about this." He sang in joy. "I know he'll be dancing in joy as well, knowing he has two beautiful grandchildren." When he calmed down, he sat back down again. "So, Mogami-kun, what's your reason for revealing all this to me now?"

"I want to go back in showbiz." Sakura answered.

"Why now?" The president asked seriously.

Sakura thought of her answer for a second. "One, I love acting. Two, I don't have a source of income right now because I sold my cake house when we moved just outside of Tokyo. I'm sure my brother would support us but I don't want to depend on him all the time." She paused. "Three, I want to reach him first before I tell him the truth. And lastly, I just want to introduce Hime and Kiri to their father." She said with in a loving voice, thoughtful eyes and a sad smile. The president understood her reasons and he could see in her face that she loves Kuon. He guessed that she would want to be disguised when she go back to showbiz, so he called Jelly Woods. The president was so excited that his favorite actress was going to work again under his wing. The president prepared all the papers for her to sign to be a part of LME again. He suggested that Sakura would audition for the new comer again because she could fool anyone that she was still a teenager. But she refused because that would be unfair to the others.

"Darling!" Jelly called out to the president in a sweet voice. "She's ready and she looks striking." Sakura paused outside the door and took a deep breath before walking gracefully like a model in the room. She wore the same clothing but her hair color and make-up were different. She now had a flaming red hair with a hint of orange, smoky eyes and red luscious lips. Striking was just a word to describe her hair. But stunning was the perfect word to describe how beautiful she looked. The president smiled brightly as he handed Sakura the papers. "What's the name of this girl in front of me, Mogami-kun?" The president asked with an excited and impressed expression.

Sakura touched the necklace hanging from her neck in her hand and smiled heavenly. "Rosa." She said as she pressed the pink jewel to her lips.

* * *

_I hope you liked it... sorry if you didn't... I'll give my very best again next chapter... And sorry if I suddenly can't update for a while... It's because I won't have internet connection anymore... But I'll try hard to have one again... I just let you know in case you'd wonder I haven't updated anymore... and then you'll hate me forever... and won't read my stories anymore... LOL I think Sakura/Kyoko is rubbing off on me... ^_^_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its character…

_Thank you so much for reviewing everyone… I really appreciate it. It gives me motivation when I'm sucked dry of ideas from writing… Thanks for also putting my story in your favorites and alerts… Love yah… ^_^_

Chapter 14

After signing all the papers Sakura needed to be a part of LME again. They had a photo shoot for a picture on her profile papers. In the photo shoot she wore brown contacts to hide her all too known amber eyes and she requested Jelly that her make-up to be lighter and simpler. It was too heavy for her and she thought that it would be appropriate to show your true self in your profile picture. So, Jelly toned it down and after a few close up shots they were done. The president was happily watching them. Before they let her go, Jelly gave her a wig version of her original hair just before Jelly cut and dyed it. She has to be very careful of her disguises in order to protect her very big secret that could shake up all Japan. If she went in as Sakura, she has to go out as Sakura, because it would raise suspicion.

After she was let go, she called Jeffrey and he was readily waiting for her at the front. Then she asked him to go to a shopping center. She has to buy new outfit for her new persona. She happily skipped and shopped from store to store until she arrived at Jeanne d' Arc Store, which was Maria's favorite and where Setsuka and Cain Heel shopped before. Memories of her and Kuon flooded her mind. It put a smile on her lips and a new thought in her mind. _Should I tell Maria, too? The President did tell me she has a phobia of airplanes. Poor, Maria, and it was my entire fault. _She sighed. _But she'll know that Kuon is the father of Hime and Kiri. What will she think about me? That I'm disgusting? NO! I don't want Maria to hate me. But if I don't tell her the truth now and when she'll eventually find out, she'll hate me even more for causing her grief of losing me longer when I could've already healed it by telling her immediately who I really am. _She shook her head and decided that she'll think about that later. She went in the store and after looking for a while, she went home to her children.

* * *

Three days later, president called her and told her very good news. She had to go to a commercial audition. She went to the audition excitedly. It was her first audition in fourteen years. She couldn't help but feel very excited. But at the sight of her, the sponsors and producers thought they didn't especially like her because of her unusual hair color. But the director liked her at first sight because of the aura of confidence around her that seems like she's proud that she has hair like that. She was proud that she was different. Or maybe the director was just over thinking it and mistaken her obliviousness as confidence and pride. But the director had to make sure if she has talent and not just some overconfident and conceited woman. Then the director saw in her resume that she was from LME, he was fired up and wanted to her to immediately be the model. LME has the best talents in showbiz like Tsuruga Ren a.k.a Hizuri Kuon, Kotonami Kanae, Matsunai Ruriko and many more. But the other sponsors didn't agree him with. So they proceeded with the audition.

After the introductions and greetings, they proceeded onto the real challenge. "You all know that one of you will be modeling for a perfume commercial. The new scent of the very famous Eternity perfume collection for women, called 'Fearless'. And that will be the theme of this challenge." One of the sponsors explained. _(BTW, the product is just made up by me. It doesn't actually exist or for some reason it existed, it's just coincidental.)_

"So, what I want to see is how you all will portray the word 'Fearless'." The director took over and said the word 'fearless' with a lot of emotions, emphasizing it. "I don't want to hear a single word coming out of your mouths. Just your body and facial expression will the one expressing it. You will have ten minutes to prepare and someone will call you one by one to come in here and you will show us."

A man escorted all of them to a room where they would prepare for the challenge. _Fearless, huh? _She thought. _How will I portray that? I am nothing like that. If I was fearless I wouldn't hide in this disguise and I would have told everyone the truth by now. _She sighed. _But at least I want to be like that. It would be so easy telling everyone straight out without fearing that they'd hate me. Well, I can start practicing being fearless now. Yeah, I can do it. I will do it! _She thought as her eyes burned with determination. After ten full minutes since they went in that room, the man who escorted them called the models one by one. But for some reason, she was the last one to be called in. Maybe the sponsors and producers really didn't like her that much or maybe because she has no last name. They may call everyone alphabetically and since she doesn't have a last name, she was last. Now all of her burning determination was gone. She was too excited on anticipating if it was her turn next, every time the man opened the door and called for the next one. She went into the room where the sponsors, producers and director were waiting to judge. _Now, Show us what you got, hmm… Rosa? _The director thought to himself with the feeling of anticipation.

She introduced herself once again and then the director said as his lips curved up, "You may begin."

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. When she opened her eyes, it was burning. It wasn't of confidence or superiority. Nor it makes you feel fear or excited. It just makes you have goose bumps of feeling something that you cannot simply describe with words. She held her head up high. She held and moved her body with ease. Her hair looked like it was on fire and she walked towards them as though her feet never touched the ground below. It wasn't fierce but calm. She walked towards them and they felt like she would walk right passed through them like a spirit. That was the real meaning of fearless. It's not because you don't feel or have fear. It's because you are just ready to accept anything thrown at you, no matter what it is. You are just at peace with yourself and with other people. And you don't feel ashamed to show all the people your true self.

All of them, who just witnessed and felt that, were looking at her as if she was some kind of goddess who descended from heaven. Their eyes were dilated and mouths ajar. That's when they realized she was the one. She has to be the one. All of their favorite models before were left forgotten. They told everyone to go home telling them that they already found a model for their commercial. Some were furious and some were just depressed. The director was so, excited was an understatement. He might not be able to sleep in the next few days because of his burning anticipation to shoot the commercial.

* * *

When Sakura told her children, Hime squealed in happiness. "Kaa-san, can I come? Can I come to the shoot with you? Please... Pretty please…" Hime begged with sparkly and pleading eyes. Sakura really wanted to say yes but they had to be careful or all their hard work on disguising and hiding will be for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Hime. I can't risk you coming with me to the shoot. They might recognize you and besides you have school that day. I'm really sorry, sweetie." She said as she patted Hime's head and kissed her forehead. Hime slouched depressed. "But I promise someday, I'll let come with me." Hime's head snapped up to looked at her mom. "Someday, okay?" Hime nodded like a puppy as Sakura continued patting her head and hugged her.

* * *

The day of the shoot finally came and Sakura was so excited. She liked being fearless or acting like one. But most of all she just loved working as an actress. She was sent for hair, make-up and costume. When she came out, she was dressed in simple white dress that stopped just above her knees, light make-up and just pink heels. It made her looked weak and innocent. The story was, she was a new model that was linked to a scandal and reporters mobbed her to get the story. Even if it's real or not, they do not care, they just wanted to have something to write about and be paid. Then on the night of the gallery opening of one of the famous photographers she just modeled, she came out of her shell using the new scent of the Eternity Perfume Collection, called 'Fearless'. She would come out fearless just like she did on the audition. That was what the director wanted and that's what he'll get.

They started shooting the first part where she got mobbed by the reporters and her manger and guards protecting her. All of the reporters were seriously taking pictures of her because they would use it for the newspaper scandal in the commercial. Then they moved on to the next scene. She was stilled dressed like that but they just made her look a bit messy. Then they shoot the next scene where she cried in her bed silently. Then after a while, she stood up with her new resolve and went to change her clothes.

Sakura was sent to hair, make-up and costume again. Then they shoot the next scene. Her silhouette was the only thing visible. Then they shoot close up just her eyes showing as she put mascara on. Then her lips as she put red bloody colored lipstick; then, her neck, hand and the product as she sprayed the perfume on. Then the next scene was the final one. The director really wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and for the all Japan to see and feel what he saw and felt in the audition.

Sakura was inside a black stretched limo, waiting for her cue to go outside with her fearless attitude. Then the director shout action and she went out of the limo gracefully. She was greeted by a crowd of reporters. She just smiled. It wasn't an evil smile or a bright smile. It was a smile of acknowledgement for those who are looking at her. She wore the same expression she wore at the audition. Aura filled with dignity as she posed a bit as they photographed her. Then when she started walking down the red carpet leading to the entrance, all the people fell silent. It was the same as the first time. Her hair looked like it was on fire and she walked like her feet wasn't touching the ground. And the people she passed by felt like she had passed right through them like a spirit or like a ghost. They didn't fear her. They just didn't know how to describe how they feel. But one thing was for sure, they understood her for who she really is.

The shoot ended quickly than she expected and Sakura, Kyoko, Rosa or whoever else she was felt really happy and satisfied. But that was just the start of her blooming career. The director thought that too. He was impressed at how an amateur model/actress was as talented as she had just showed him and he was also excited to see how her career will bloom. But what he didn't know was she was a bud in the sea of flowers in showbiz who already bloomed fourteen years ago.

_Hope you liked it… I think the next chapter's going to get interesting because more people will know her secret… But I'm still planning on it… I haven't really planned it out thoroughly or word for word yet… Let's just see how my mind works until then… __**But don't go yet… I still have an extra dessert for you… Just scroll down… Hope you'll like it…**__and I hope you'll tell me what you think about it… I haven't thought of a title yet… so here we go…_

It's a poem about Kuon's feelings in this story… or maybe even in the real story…

**All I know is that is you**

**And this is me**

**We belong together**

**As one entity**

**So please let me be**

**Just once**

**Be with you**

**With no worries or pain and fear**

**Just stay with me**

**Don't let go**

**I'll die without you, you know**

**Bring me in**

**Pull me up**

**To the place where you're resting**

**And together**

**We will be**

**As happy as we can be**

**Even if for a minute**

**I'll be able to feel this way**

**I'll live in that moment**

**For eternity**

**So please**

**Let there just be**

**You and me**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I'm really sorry for the very late update… I was in a place where there was no internet connection… I was dying of boredom… okay, I don't want to delay you of reading the next chapter, so I'm gonna shut up now… Enjoy…_

Chapter 15

Sakura changed to Rosa and she had Jeffrey dropped her off near LME. She went to the acting department to meet Matsushima-san who was still working there as the acting department manager after all these years. He called her yesterday saying she has to come in to see all the new offers for her. She went to his office and greeted her. He was warm and welcoming for a supposedly new actress like her. He respected and has high expectations for her though because he knew that she was discovered by the president himself, or so that was what they were told. They remembered that the last two who were discovered or were the president's favorites were very talented and successful, the Love Me duo. But what happened to the other one was so tragic.

When that happened, LME was very silent and gloomy. Everyone was like walking dead people. The president was dressed in a black robe kind of like the ones priests wore. Tsuruga Ren was a no-show for two days and when they finally saw him, he still looked very handsome and was acting normally but they knew that that was all a show. Then they heard about the president's granddaughter, Maria-chan. She had gone hysterical when his father wanted to come to Japan to be with her and to know if she was okay. But she was terrified of airplanes now. She doesn't want her father to go near within a mile of an airplane, much less ride on it to Japan or anywhere. Then there was Kotonami Kanae, the very best friend of Mogami Kyoko and the other Love Me member. She had shut herself in. She didn't talk to or want to be near anybody unless it was really, really necessary. Even in a distance you could see and know that she was protecting herself with an invisible armor. Lastly, there was Fuwa Sho, who barge in there and went wild. They didn't really know why but everyone thought of the same conclusion that Fuwa Sho was in love with their very own now famous Mogami Kyoko, which she wouldn't figured out even if she was given a million years.

It was such a shame that she died a week after the biggest hit movie she was in. It somehow promoted the movie more but it was just for a very sad reason. Then there was the public funeral for her. Well, truthfully, the day the news came out, a lot of her fans camped out of LME. And by a lot, it meant a ton of people. Then the public funeral was attended by massive of people. It was like the name funeral for Kuu Hizuri's stage name but like thrice the people. It actually showed how famous and loved Kyoko was by the people of Japan. But Kyoko missed all of those though, because she was imprisoned in that abandoned building for two weeks by her very own mother. Although the news of her death hadn't died down after that two weeks but, who wants to watch news or talk shows that talked about your own death?

Rosa looked at the new offers for her. Those were all good, considering herself as a newbie who just had her very first commercial. She had two offers for another cosmetics commercial. Three offers for a music PV and one offer for a guest role in a popular drama and it's not a villain role. She was so happy. She was considering of taking all of the offers but she decided on just taking maybe one of each categories.

"Oh yeah, Rosa-chan, the president personally appointed you of your own manager." Matsushima informed her.

"Really? But I'm still new and there's nothing really to manage." She argued.

"He said that your manager will drive you to your jobs from now on." The door suddenly opened and Matsushima's face lit up when he saw who entered. "Oh! Here she is, you're just in time." He stood up and made his way to the person who just walked in. Rosa turned around to see who this person who's going to be her manager was. When she finally saw who it was, her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Rosa-chan, this is your manager, Takarada Maria. She is the president's granddaughter. Maria-chan, this is the new actress your grandfather recently discovered, Rosa-chan." Rosa composed herself and stood up to bow and greet her new manager. Maria did the same. "Actually this is Maria's first job as manager, so please take care of each other." They bid Matsushima-san goodbye and went to the cafeteria to "get to know each other" and be comfortable with each other. She still hadn't had any job and she's still thinking about which offer to accept and let Matsushima know tomorrow, so she said to Maria that she has to go home and that she has a ride home and she doesn't have to worry. They bid goodbye and she went home with a big sigh of relief. She so wanted to call the president asking him why he assigned Maria to be her manager but didn't because it was still a very good set up. Maria would be busy with work and she wouldn't be sad about her death anymore. Then if she finally had the courage to tell Maria the truth, her cover wouldn't be easily blown and Maria would be healed and they'll be together all the time.

_Yeah, considering she still want to see my face. Then all I'll have to worry about is how to tell her. _Sakura let out a big sigh.

* * *

A few days later, Rosa and Maria were in a car on their way to Rosa's first drama appearance. She's going to be a guest character for this new popular drama. She hadn't gone through read through and everything because she was just going to appear in a few episodes and she was done. Maria parked the car and they went to the set. When they walked in, they were already filming. But when Rosa got a proper look at the actress who was in the scene, she stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide open. Her eyes started watering and her lips were quivering. Sakura/Kyoko or whoever she was, she really wanted to burst into tears right at that moment, yell the actress' name at the top of her lungs, run to the actress and hug her so tightly as if her life depends on it. Well it actually do because she'll really die of depression if that famous woman actress would hate her forever. But due to her professionalism and love of acting she controlled herself and just let Rosa take over.

Then she walk over to where the director, Maria and the very famous Kotonami Kanae. She put on her best smile and greeted the director and her best friend. "It's nice to meet you too." Kanae greeted back, then she looked at Maria. "See you later, Maria-chan." Then she was gone.

The director greeted her back and brief her about her character and what they will shoot that day and introduced her to the main cast. Then she was sent to hair, make-up and costume. The taping went smooth and she was very behave. But inside her, there was like a storm or maybe hurricane. She was really thankful for her talent in acting and for her well-trained professionalism attitude taught to her personally by the very famous (and VERY patient that it can be very annoying sometimes) Tsuruga Ren. It was already night when they got to LME where Maria dropped off Rosa. Sakura went home and was in an autopilot. Her brain was busy sorting out her hurricane of emotions. _I can't handle this anymore. I can't keep pretending like this in front of Maria-chan and Moko-san. The guilt is killing me. _She let out a big sigh and dialed the president's number.

The next day, she didn't have work so she was staying alone at home but she can't calm her nerves so she called the president again. The president agreed on letting her stay in his office until the meeting that night. The meeting that will decide her fate. She had Jeffrey dropped her off and she was sitting in the president's couch and can't help trembling. She was nervous as hell and she really can't calm down. Even her acting and professionalism were useless. She could be hated forever by the people she love and considered family in a matter of hours.

So several agonizing and almost torturous hours later and it was time for that meeting of fate. Sakura who was dressed as Rosa was on the verge of dying? No, maybe falling apart emotionally. _The revelation to the president was quite easy and simple. But this time, it wasn't as simple. I really don't know how to explain it to them. What if they'll hate me forever? NOOOOOO!_

She was down on her knees with both her hands cupping her head with a horrified expression. The president was on his desk watching her worriedly. Then, her two judges of fate entered the door seeing her in that position. She stood up straight swiftly. "Rosa-chan?" Maria asked. "What is this about? I thought grandfather has something important he wants to talk to us about." Maria turned her head to look at her grandpa questioningly.

"Actually, Maria-chan, it's not your grandfather. It's me." She paused to let them sink in what she said. "I'm the one who has something important to talk to you about."

"Why call us here? You could have just called me and told me, I'm your manager."

"Why also me? I just met you yesterday. I don't think you have something important you have to tell me Or do you have any complains to tell the president against me?" Kanae said, glaring at Sakura/Rosa with an annoyed expression.

"No, no, no. The president has nothing to do with this. Well, maybe he knows things a little but it's really not his fault. It's all me. It's my entire fault. I really am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you all. I just couldn't get you all involve in my mistake.

"Ros—" Maria tried to stop Sakura/Rosa in her ramblings.

"No, it wasn't a mistake, it was the most wonderful thing that happened in my life but it would have been chaotic and a little dirty or something. I have to protect him and his career and also the lives of the ones I was carrying. But don't blame him, it wasn't his fault. It was mine. But I still thank my mom who passed away, sadly, for saving me from that plane crash.

"Ro—, What? p-p-p-plane c-crash? What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for her I would really have died if I boarded that plane. So thanks to her I was still alive. But then I found out tha—

She stopped when she felt the familiar dark, burning aura and a stabbing glare directed at her. She froze and then looked to where that dark burning aura was coming from. She then met by a death glare. Her body moved by instincts. She dive down in front of the two women and grabbed one of each of their feet.

"Maria-chaaannnn, Moko-saaaannnn, I AM SO SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She wailed and tears were streaming on her cheeks as she bowed her head and continued apologizing.

Kanae instinctively tried to get Sakura/Rosa off of her leg but she wouldn't budge. Maria was still in shock when Sakura mentioned the plane crash. "MO! What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me! I don't even know what your talking about. Just let me go. I have to go home and rest now."

But then she stopped when her brain just registered that this Rosa redheaded girl called her 'Moko'. Nobody calls her that except for one person. Also, everybody she knows knew that that word or name is taboo. Sakura felt Kanae froze and she looked up at her slowly. Kanae was looking down at her with a surprise and disbelieving expression. Until Kanae met the set of an all too familiar teary amber eyes. Somehow she dropped her contacts when she was crying face looking down to the ground. Kanae was now officially in shock. _I-I-it can't be… No, it definitely can't… No! No way! NO! WAY!_

The real Kyoko was now reawakened as she looked up at her moko-san. Then, Kanae snatched her leg out of Kyoko's grasped which Kyoko didn't really protest because Kyoko saw Kanae's eyes turned hard and cold. Kyoko's tears stopped flowing out as she stared after best friend as Kanae walked out of the room.

* * *

_I hope you liked it… I know you miss Kuon/Ren but bare with me… we'll get there… thank you so much for continue reading my story and for the reviews, alerts and favs… love yah… see yah… I'll really try my best to update sooner… ^_^_


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

Chapter 16

Kyoko stared at the door Kanae walked out of just a few minutes ago. She was still sitting on the floor clutching one of Maria's legs.

"W-what p-plane c-rash…" Kyoko stilled as she heard Maria's question. "Are you talking about?" Kyoko slowly looked up to Maria.

"M-maria, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you hate me too." Again tears threatened to fall from her dry eyes. "I wasn't on the plane that crashed fourteen years ago. I already boarded the plane but I forgot my purse in the bathroom of the waiting room, so I went to get it. But my mom… had her… bodyguards picked me up. Thanks to her I'm alive."

"B-but w-why? Why didn't you came back and let us know?" Maria wailed as tears fell from her eyes. Her knees gave out and she was now sitting on the floor with Kyoko.

"Because I couldn't." She looked down and sniffed. Then she looked at Maria again. "Because I am also Shirogami Sakura." Maria's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Y-you, you-" Maria stuttered in disbelief.

"I was pregnant-"

"B-but we would have help you with that. W-we would have helped you keep it a secret and everything." Maria grabbed Kyoko and hugged her tightly. Kyoko hugged her back.

"It would have been okay if my reputation was the only one at stake, Maria-chan. But I couldn't destroy his career and force him to take responsibility…" Kyoko arms tightened. "And… I was afraid he would hate me."

"Who is this '_he_' that your talking about?" Maria asked in anger as she grabbed both of Kyoko's shoulders and pulled away from the hug. "What's so great about _him_ that _he_'s the reason you didn't come back?" Kyoko's tears stopped as she stared up at Maria in shock. _I can't believe Maria didn't know that she's hating her precious Ren-sama. _

"M-maria-chan."

"What? Tell me."

"Uhm, have you forgotten what Kiri looked like?"

"No, why?" Then she gasped as her eyes widened in realization. "B-but I didn't know you have that kind of relationship with Ren-sama?"

"We didn't have that kind of relationship that's why I was and still am afraid he would hate me." Kyoko said softly almost like a whisper.

"Why would he hate you? He's the one that did it to you. I will beat him up if he hates you." She looked at Kyoko with determination. Kyoko smiled with a light blush. Apparently, Maria-chan loved Kyoko more than Ren.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. Why would I? You're ALIVE!" Maria pulled her again in a tight hug as tears of happiness flowed down their cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Maria-chan." Kyoko said as she hug Maria as tightly.

* * *

The next day Kyoko and Maria began their operation. Operation ask-forgiveness-to-Moko-san. It was called that but it was more like operation stalking-the-best-friend. Because whenever Rosa's schedule was free, they would go to where Kanae was and would leave something like flowers, basket of fruits, bento, cakes and desserts with a note attached to it asking for forgiveness. Kyoko couldn't really write her explanation in the letter because someone might want to take a peek on it and all covers will be blown and they wouldn't want that. Then at night they would go to her apartment and would begged Kanae outside her door and windows. It was just like the Sawara-san incident seventeen years ago.

_Yeah this is Kyoko, alright. _Kanae thought irritated beyond belief but she just couldn't forgive her that easily. Kanae or her neighbor would call the police every night but they always escape because Kyoko would either seduce and flirt with the male officer and he would let them go or scare the female officers away with her demons. It was already a week that night and they were back again. Kanae barely slept in the last week. She also hate Kyoko for another reason and that was because all the food Kyoko sent, she couldn't stop eating all of it especially the cakes and desserts that were full of calories. She trembled in frustration. She went to the door and opened it.

"MO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kanae shouted.

"So does that mean you will forgive me?" Kyoko with a puppy dog eyes kneeling on the floor asked Kanae. Maria was standing beside Kyoko.

"You won't stop this until I forgive you, would you?"

"No." Kyoko answered with her usual innocent and oblivious face. Kanae trembled in anger and frustration again. She really can't win against Kyoko in this situation.

"Come inside." Kanae said as she turned back and went to her living room. Kyoko's face lit up and they happily went inside locking the door behind. Kyoko and Maria sat in Kanae's living room across Kanae.

"So, let's hear your reasons and explanations." Kanae said with a stern face. Kyoko laughed nervously.

"W-well, as I said in the president's office. It's thanks to my mom that I was alive. She had her bodyguards picked me up in the airport and was kept in her house in Osaka for two weeks. She didn't let me watch TV or read newspaper so I didn't know that all of you thought I died already."

"So your reason is that you mother prohibited you from contacting us for fourteen years?" Kanae guessed, raising her eyebrow. Kyoko laughed again nervously.

"Not really. Because she died thirteen years ago." Kyoko said while shifting her eyes to the upper right corner and a finger of her right hand scratching near her right temple.

"What? Then why didn't you contact any of us after that?" Kanae asked in dark angry voice. Kyoko cowered in her seat and then she took a peek at Kanae.

"Uhm, I-it's really hard to explain. I-it's better if you s-see them."

"Who's them?" Kanae barked while frowning. Maria hold up her hand to Kanae to calm her a little.

"Kanae-san, just a sec. I'll call them to come here." Maria said with a nervous smile.

Maria called Hime and the twin were on their way to Kanae's place. Jeffrey dropped Hime and Kiri at the entrance and went to park the car. They heard the door bell rang loudly inside Kanae's apartment, which startled Kyoko and Maria went to get it. Kyoko was really nervous on how Kanae will take it. _Would she hate me more? Would she be disgusted by me? I-I'm scared! _Kyoko thought as her head bowed down and her fists clenched on her lap.

Hime, Kiri appeared in the leaving room followed by Maria. Kanae stared at them. The twin then took off their disguises and smiled at Kanae. Kanae's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm Hime and this is my brother Kiri. Nice to meet you, Kanae oba-chan." Hime greeted and they both bowed.

"Oba-chan?" a vein popped on Kanae's forehead. Kyoko recovered herself. She smiled as she looked to her back to her children.

"Moko-san, meet my children." Kyoko felt strong when her beautiful children arrived. With them by her side, she can handle anything. Now, Kanae's jaw dropped. She shifted her gaze to Kyoko and then at the twins again. Staring especially longer at Kiri.

"Is their father who I think it is?" Kanae asked in a whisper that only Kyoko could hear. Kyoko looked down at her lap eyes looked a bit sad as she nodded her head. Kanae sighed. "So you really did got pregnant." She said a bit louder now. "I remembered a long time ago, you came to me crying and asking for advice about what happened." Kyoko and Kanae looked at each other but then Kanae looked away again. "But I still feel bad that you didn't at least contacted me after all these years."

They all smiled and giggled a little at Kanae's stubborn attitude.

* * *

Kyoko was really happy she got her best friend Moko-san and kind of her little sister Maria-chan back into her life again. But it didn't mean that she had to leave her life as a Shirogami. Her brother still visits her often and had his eyes on Kanae who was now like a melting ice queen. Kanae started to open up to others and was often smiling a genuine smile but not really to Kyoko's brother. They still didn't tell them he was a Yakuza boss though. That will remain a secret forever because they might get involved in his underground business. Kazuma was very careful in visiting them too. He's kind of like Lory. Kazuma disguised himself differently every time he visited them like when he visited them in Osaka in Sakura's house. He was dressed as a policeman that time. Sometimes he dressed as a pizza delivery guy or technician, plumber and everything.

Kyoko's or more like Rosa's career is rising rapidly. It was just like her first time in showbiz but now, she was more mysterious. Back then, people wondered how can an innocent, plain girl changed her image completely every time they saw her in dramas and movies that they almost don't recognize her. She was like a girl with many faces. They were confused as to who exactly was Kyoko. But this time, they wondered about her origin and basic details because they only know her name and gender. The media was so intrigued about her because no matter how they investigate about her, they just came into a dead end. But the directors and anyone who hires her didn't really pry on her about the details. As long as she gets the job done perfectly, they were happy. They just admire her talent, work and professionalism.

They didn't really know her age and nobody asked her because that would be a rude question to be asking to a lady. They just assume she was 20 or maybe higher based on her appearance. Rosa didn't really mind because for a thirty-three year old woman, to be thought of as a twenty year old lady is very impressive and fascinating. But there was also a down side to that, she has to kiss a guy ten years or more younger than her. It was like kissing her younger brother or maybe son and the first time she did it felt like she was molesting the guy or more like a boy in her eyes. But all her dramas and movies were all light romance and all of the kisses were also just light. There was nothing like a very passionate kiss with tongues. She was thankful to that.

After a year and a half, she was at the top of her game. Kanae and her were both at the top of their games. Kanae didn't backed down to the challenge but they didn't really went head to head because Rosa was assumed to be in her early twenties and people all knew that Kanae was already in her early thirties. This made Kanae felt jealous too, but she can't do anything but do her best against her best fiend and she of all people knew of Kyoko's talent. So now after one and a half years, Rosa was known as 'The Mysterious Red Rose' of Japan's entertainment world.

And she was now also on her way to the President' office for a meeting. Though she didn't really know what it was about. But it must be very important for the president to be calling her in his office.

* * *

_Sorry if you thought this chapter is kind of boring or maybe kind of rushed… But I really hoped that you liked it… So, now that Rosa is ready, we'll continue on with our main goal… but that's after I go to camping this Friday to Sunday… ^_^ I'm so excited… hope you'll pray for my safety though… hehe _

_Also for all Baby Ren readers… I can't update until I come back from the camping trip but I'll get started with the next chapter now, so that I when I come back, I'll finish it quickly and will be ready for you to read and enjoy… See yah… mwaahhh… ^.^_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat, Reincarnation and the character of these two books…

Sorry for the long wait... I was procrastinating and lazing around... lol that's really one of my hobbies, lazing... hehe soooo here... Enjoy your meal! ^_^

Chapter 17

Kyoko knocked on the door of the president's office. She got a come in response and opened the door nervously. She didn't exactly know what she did wrong for her to be called in the president's office. _Am I in trouble? _She thought as she slowly opened the door. _Was my cover blown? And now all of Japan will know my secret? NOOOO! _She shouted in her head. When she finally fully opened the door and looked at who were inside the president's office, her eyes widened I surprise.

"Rosa-chan, welcome and have a seat." The president's voice woke her up from her surprise reaction. She slowly made her way to them and stand in front of a couch across the person seated on the other couch. The president was seated on some kind of throne in the middle far side of the twin couches.

"Hello, I'm Rosa, it's nice to meet you." Rosa greeted the man across her and bowed. He was fair skinned, golden haired and had an air of a delicate prince or princess.

"Hi, I'm director Hiraoki Ogata, it's nice to meet you too, Rosa-chan." He said while he stood up, clasped both of Rosa's hand in his and looked at her with excited eyes. "I've been looking for someone like you for a decade. And now I've finally found you." Then he hugged her tight but let her go and smiled at her with sparkly eyes.

When they took their seat, the president started explaining. "Rosa-chan, director Ogata here," The president gestured to the man who looked ready to jump on something. "Has been searching for a perfect female lead for her new movie, like he said, for almost a decade now." Director Ogata nodded. "After his hit movie fourteen years ago, 'A Love to Kill', he had come across a story that caught his interest but the female lead he had in mind that would suit the role perfectly had died already."

"Yes, that was such a tragedy." Director Ogata, lowered his head as he looked sad. "She was really a very talented and kindhearted person. I was really sad that I cried when she died." He looked like he was holding his tears back. Then he looked up at Rosa with sparkly eyes but there were tears streaming down his cheeks now. "But now I found someone like you who is as talented as her and looked a little like her too."

Rosa froze a little, she thought Director Ogata recognized her as Kyoko but he didn't. She sighed mentally in relief. _It wouldn't so bad to tell him though. It would make him so happy. _She thought. _But it's best not to chance it._

"So Rosa-chan, are you going to accept?" The president asked her. "This would be your greatest movie yet. This is a very big production, considering Director Ogata is an international director now and I assume some people in this movie are international actors too. This could be you big break."

It was really as the president said it was. This would be the biggest step she would take to her ultimate goal and if this movie would come out great and I could be an international actress in no time. Then, Hime and Kiri would know and be properly introduced to their father and we would go back to our own respective peaceful lives. I just want to get this over with. She took a deep breath. "I'll accept."

"Really?" Director Ogata jumped in happiness. Then he hugged her again. "Oh, thank you so much."

After that, the director bid them goodbye and went to his next meeting. "Mogami-kun, I have something else to talk to you about too." The president said to Rosa who now getting out of character and turned to the president. "It is still about the movie with Director Ogata but it's not about Rosa."

"What is it about then?" Kyoko asked confused but curious.

"It's about the twins."

"What about the twins?"

"Director Ogata wants the twins in this movie."

"Really?" She asked excitedly as her eyes widened.

"Yes, so are you ready to let them enter showbiz now?" The president asked. "You know that if you let them in this movie, there's no going back right? They will get a lot of attention and then a lot of offers for jobs."

Kyoko thought a lot about it. Weighing the pros and cons. But the feeling she get when she thought that she will be working in a movie with her children weighed more that the cons she could ever think, because it was once in a lifetime opportunity that they could work in the same project. _Besides, the rumors about Kiri and Kuon had died down already… and I think they are far beyond ready to enter this business, considering that they act everyday in school. And I would be here and the president and LME to protect them. _She smiled at the president. "I'll tell them about this first and ask them if they want to." The president's face lit up in an instant. He was so excited like a kid who got a new toy. Well, Kyoko had just basically given the president new toys, which are her children. But both in their smiles showed that they already know what would be the twins answer.

"Oh, and director Ogata plans on casting Kotonami-san too."

"Really? So that means will be working together?" Kyoko's face instantly lit up and a background of sparkles and show up.

"If she accepts, yes." The president nodded with an amused smile. Then, Kyoko's smile turned evil.

"Oh, I'm sure she will accept." Her eyes glinted dangerously. The president just shook his head slowly as she watched Kyoko walked out of the room, obviously planning evilly for her best friend to accept the role.

* * *

Three weeks later, they all each received their very own copy of the script. They were so excited, they ripped the package that contained their script, but not the scripts of course. By they, I mean Kyoko, Hime, Kiri and Kanae. Kanae would have accepted the project too even without Kyoko's persuasion, or more like scaring her into accepting. She totally accepted because not only was she just going to work only in this movie until they finish it, she got to go to different countries. That was what Director Ogata and the president offered her. She also considered this project as some kind of miracle vacation because with her hectic schedule, she didn't had any very serious relaxing vacation since that plane crash. But now, the heavy dark weights on her shoulder cause by that plane crash was finally off her shoulder and she can finally have the time of her life to have a very relaxing and fun sort-of-vacation/work.

They first read the big bold word on the cover of their script. 'Reincarnation' that was what that big bold word said. They skim through the first few pages and they found out that this movie was based on a book entitled 'Reincarnation' written by Suzanne Weyn and they also found out that there weren't any list of who would play the other characters. They just know who each of them would play. It seemed that this movie was a top secret till it hit's the big screen.

After Kanae read or more like skimmed through the whole script. She told the other three the basic plot of the movie. It was about a man and a woman from two conflicting tribes in the early ages. When they first saw each other, they felt an attraction that pulled them together. But they fought over an emerald orb they both saw at the same time and as they fought, they fell off a cliff and died. After that, they kept reincarnating and that green orb still kept coming between their attraction that grew into the feelings of love. As they change form, so had the orb. It changes from a sphere orb to a necklace, earrings and many more. As civilization and society changes they became less bound by the green stone and at last they were free to love each other when the green stone became part of human history and government took ownership of the green orb now known as the 'emerald stone'.

Kyoko would be playing all the female lead in all of her reincarnations. Kanae would play a supporting character, who was jealous of the female lead and the green stone Kyoko's character possessed. Hime, of course, would play the parts of when Kyoko's character was young and small. Kiri also had the same role as Hime but instead, he would play the parts of the younger and smaller male lead's character.

After all that they went on their own happy and quiet place to read the whole script and start memorizing. Well, except for Kanae, she already memorized the script and went to her other jobs. Kyoko got the day off that day so she went with her children and did the same. She would be busy reading the script and start creating her character. But when she was halfway through the book, she was surprised and happy and worried. Surprise she won't only create one character in this movie but a few of them because she will kept reincarnating into a different person and different country. Happy because she got to experience and grow as an actress a lot of in every reincarnated character she would play. But worried because of the number of characters she would create. Then she started worrying if she could really pull this off and impress the director and coworkers with her work.

When she finally finished reading the whole script, she then noticed at the last page, there was a rough schedule of the movie. Her eyes widened when she saw that the first filming would be in Hokkaido and it will start filming in a month. And she had to create seven different but the same characters in a months time. Could she really do it?

A month quickly passed by and Kyoko as Rosa, Kanae, Hime and Kiri were at last on their way to Hokkaido to start their filming in the movie. They were very eager to meet their co-stars and co-workers too. They arrived late at the hotel, they were shown immediately to their respective rooms. In there, they found their schedule for tomorrow.

At eight in the morning was breakfast and then at nine-thirty was the assembly for the introductions followed by a short read through* to get the actors get the feel and the hang of it. They went to bed immediately as soon as they finished eating. They were really tired from the traveling but they went to sleep with a smile. They were really looking forward to tomorrow.

*(Sorry if it's the wrong term or word I don't remember what it is exactly. I'm kind of tired right now.) Sorry also for the typos, wrong grammars and everything...

_Okay, sorry for the short chapter this is the last a-little-bit boring and transition chapter. The one you're missing will come out now after this… so celebrate! Yayy! Hehe… thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, favorate-ing my stories… hehe love yah… ^_^_

_did you notice how many times I said/wrote sorry? maybe that's my word of the day today... lol_


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters nor the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_Sorry for the future typos and wrong grammars... no matter how many times I read it, there are always typos and wrong grammars... I'm only human..._

Chapter 18

Kyoko woke up very early in the morning, even though she was so tired yesterday. But she had a good night sleep and she just felt so light and happy today. She got up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the awaiting day. After she transformed to Rosa, she went to a window and opened it to look outside. It was still six thirty in the morning and it was a nice day out, she decided to go for a walk. As she walked outside, she came into a place with a mass of trees but had a little trail in the middle. She was curious to where it would lead, so she followed the trail. As she walked she remembered the time in Karuizawa. The day after the stalker incident, she took a walk in the forest and she unexpectedly met Ren and thought for a moment he was corn. _He was corn after all. _She thought and laughed lightly. The trees were beginning to thin out and rays of light were breaking through beautifully. After she walked a little more, she finally got to the end of the trail as the full light of the sun bathe her whole body warmly. She looked around and realized that she half expected to find him there, just like at the forest in Karuizawa. She also missed how he was always there for her when times get rough. But she found no one. She sighed and went on walking forward, curious to know where she was.

She looked around and found out that she was near a cliff. She looked out to the sea. It was so beautiful and relaxing. The air was very soothing and the smell of the sea just calmed her inside. She felt very peaceful in a long time. She found a medium sized rock with a somewhat circular solid shape that stood up about more than two feet. The top was a little lop sided and somewhat flat shape. She sat on top of it and just looked out to the sea. She breathed in the cool breeze and felt so good inside. She closed her eyes and didn't realized that she started humming a song. It was the theme song of the movie that made her realized her feelings of love for the father of her children, 'A love to Kill'. The song was 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snapped from behind her. She instantly opened her eyes as she jumped up in surprised and turned to look who was behind her. She had a surprised and a little fearful look on her face. As she looked behind her, she saw a beautiful, tall man with shiny blonde hair and surprised look written on his face too. For a few seconds they just stared at each other with that surprised looks on their faces. The wind blew and her flaming red hair flew into her face which broke their eye contact and they started to compose themselves.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." The tall man said with an apologetic smile. Kyoko was clearly surprised and wanted to ask why he was there. _Am I dreaming? Because he can't possibly be here. _She thought. _Wait! Did he just apologized to me? So he's really real?_ She was half expecting him to be there a while ago and now he really was right there in front of her. She couldn't believe her wish had come true unexpectedly in a short amount of time. She was happy to see him and wanted nothing else but to hug him. But she started to become nervous because as Kyoko, she felt like it was too early and didn't know how to tell him the whole truth. Then, she remembered that she had red hair and she was there as Rosa to film her new movie. Mogami Kyoko or Shirogami Sakura wasn't suppose to be there. So she let Rosa took over and handdle the situation.

"Wow! I didn't expect to meet The Hizuri Kuon in Hokkaido." She said with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you here." She bowed gracefully.

"It is really pleasant here." Kuon nodded and smiled. "Not only will I enjoy the scenery but the accompany of Japan's mysterious red rose, too." Kuon walked towards her and stopped beside her and looked out to the beautiful sea and sky then looked at her again.

"Ever the gentleman, Hizuri-san." She said as she turned around to the face the sea again. Kyoko inside was a little jealous of Rosa, who got complimented by Kuon. So, she decided to show it a little. "Or should it be called your 'co-star killer' attitude?" She said half-jokingly with an amused smile. But deep inside Kyoko really meant the words.

Kuon looked at her from taking in the beautiful view on top of the cliff. He laughed lightly at her half meant accusations. "Why, is it wrong to compliment a beautiful and talented young lady?"

Kuon had already seen some of her works and admired her. It reminded him of someone he knew well back then. Now, he was enchanted by her. Her presence just made him felt light, at peace and comfortable. Her attitude towards him was also remarkable. She didn't try to seduce or flirt with him. Instead,** he** was flirting a little with her, which hadn't happen for over a decade except in the movies. She was making him curious about her. She was just mysterious like her title says.

"No, except that I am not as beautiful and talented as the girls who you always compliment in America." She said in her bright waitress attitude smile. Kuon was surprised for a second because he just saw something very familiar. Kyoko realized she slipped out when she saw kuon paused with a surprised expression when he looked at her. She looked down at her bracelet/watch Hime gave to Rosa as a present after she did that commercial 'Fearless'. "Oh, it's already seven thirty, I have to go now, Hizuri-san." She looked up at him, he was already composed and smiling.

"Then we'll just walk back together. I have to go too." Rosa didn't had anytime to protest because Kuon started walking back to the trail. The walk back was silent and they found out that they stayed in the same hotel. It was seven forty-five when they arrived at the hotel. They bid their goodbye outside the hotel as Kuon put a cap on so no one would recognize him instantly. She went upstairs to wake her children up, especially Kiri.

When she knocked on Hime's room, no one answered, so she went to the next door. The twins' rooms were connected by a door on the wall between them. So she knew that Hime was already in her brother's room and waking him up. She knocked on the door only to be opened by a grouchy Kanae. "Mo! Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"I was just out for a walk, I'm sorry." She smiled nervously. Kanae turned around and she followed her in the room. As Kanae sat on a chair, Hime came out of the bathroom with Kiri in tow. Kyoko immediately went and helped Hime changed Kiri's clothes. They heard Kanae grumbled about how Kiri was such a baby, still making his sister and mom dress him up.

"Where did he got that laziness in the morning from anyway?" Kanae asked annoyed. "I know you and that guy aren't like that. Are you sure he is your son, Kyoko?" Kyoko only giggled.

They finally finished dressing him up, put a cap on his head and Hime dragged him to the elevator with Rosa and Kanae behind them. They went to the dining hall where there were a lot of people already. That dining hall was a private dining hall of that hotel, especially rented for the cast and crew of that movie. They were also going to do the read through there while the crew set the place up for their photo shoot of all the cast that morning.

They scan for an empty table, not bothering to look if they knew anyone in the dining hall at the moment. Although there were a lot people staring at them because obviously two of the top actresses of Japan was there and also of how Hime was dragging a still-sleeping Kiri. Hime flopped his twin down on the chair in front of the table and the three went to get their breakfast from the buffet. When they arrived back at the table, Kiri smelled the delicious breakfast and soup, which woke him up. His appetite was sometimes a little like his grandfather and right now, he was feeling like that. He picked the rice bowl in front of him and he started eating quickly, he even ate all of the food on their table.

They didn't noticed that on the far side of the dining hall, there was a man who was eating a lot more and more faster than Kiri. The man even had his own buffet carts on the side of his table. Beside him was his beautiful wife; across them was their son and his loyal manager.

Breakfast passed by quickly with the buzz of the conversations on each table. It was time for the introduction. Director Ogata went up to the elevated platform in the front of the dining hall. He gave a short welcome speech and proceeded to introducing the cast. He first introduced the male lead who surprised Rosa a lot. She just then realized why director Ogata chose Kiri to be the younger version of the male lead. Her insides tightened into a knot. Hizuri Kuon stood up as everyone clapped and he nodded and sat back down. Her name was called after that as the female lead. She stood up with a stunning smile and bowed gracefully then sat back down.

After that, Kanae as a supporting character who was jealous of the female lead; Kijema as the male leads rival; then other many supporting characters including the great Hizuri Kuu and His Wife, Julie. Director Ogata wanted to surprise them, so he introduced the twins lastly.

"The ones who will play the younger versions of the female lead and male lead in the later part of the movie is Shirogami Kiri and Hime." They stood up, took their hat and cap off and bowed. The room went silent instantly when they took off their cap and the people in the room got a good look on their faces. "You may have seen them on a fashion magazine over a year and a half ago." Director Ogata continued.

He was really happy by the reaction of the people. He recalled when he first met the twins on the signing of the papers. He fussed over the twins more than when he met Rosa. He was just jumping in joy. He was also saddened when he realized they were twins because they can't do couple roles with kissing and everything. But he was happy they agreed to act the role of a couple if the limit is just holding hands and hugging.

"You also might want to know that they are twins." Director Ogata concluded with an amused smile when he heard surprised 'What?' and 'really?' here and there. The dining hall began to buzz conversations about the twins. Some remembered the rumors about Kuon and Kiri and some talked about the article on the magazine about Sakura's exclusive interview. Director Ogata made use of the opportunity of calling out the crew and instructed them to start setting up the place outside.

Mean while, there was a once in a lifetime opportunity of seeing Hizuri Kuu gawking at someone. Julie had a tearful expression, Yashiro's jaw dropped and Kuon had a surprised expression for a minute but it unconsciously turned into a warm smile. He turned to the others on his table and chuckled to himself. "Do you want to meet them?" He asked the people in his table.

"You've already met them?" Kuu asked curiously. Kuon nodded and they all stood from their seat and went to the twins' table.

"Hello, Rosa-san, Kotonami-san, Hime-chan and Kiri-kun." Kuon gretted first and they all exchanged greetings and bows, hand shakes and everything.

"Hime-chan, Kiri-kun, long time no see." Kuon said to them. Kanae's brow raised up as she suspiciously eyed Rosa. "How's your mom? She didn't come with you?" Now, all of the others who are not involved raised one of their eyebrows. Kuon usually don't ask about anyone especially about a girl and on top of that, a mother.

"It's good to see you again, Hizuri-san." Hime said with a warm smile. "Okaa-san is fine and kind of busy with work but she finally allowed us to work at LME."

"That's great. This is my parents, Hizuri Kuu and Julie and this is my manager, Yukihito Yashiro." Kuon motioned to them and then gestured to the twins and Rosa. "This is Shirogami Kiri, Hime and Rosa. I see we met again." He said the last sentence to Rosa.

"Again?" Kanae and Hime asked immediately to Rosa.

"I met him just this morning when I took a walk outside." Rosa answered coolly, not wanting to say more to them. But she knew they were going to grill her later about this. While, Kuu, Julie and Yashiro started looking at Kiri in every way and direction and then to Hime. Julie was especially tearful looking at Kiri. She even hugged him tightly.

"He is just like you, Kuon, when you were his age. Except for the hair though." She said and Kiri blushed pink. Kiri wasn't really uncomfortable but just embarrassed. He was glad for the affection and attention though and was a little happy he was complimented as like he's dad before but he still felt that he wasn't really a good father. He didn't had a grandmother before so he was very happy.

Kuu and Yashiro on the other hand was staring at Hime with a mixture of sad, tearful but happy expressions. They could all guess what the two were thinking while looking at Hime like that. It made Hime uncomfortable but liked her grandfather's attention though. "Uhm, you can hug me if you want?" She suggested because their sad and tearful expressions just made her sad too. Kuu immediately hugged Hime tightly after she said the last word. She happily hugged back.

Somehow it was turning into kind of like a family reunion. But without the other party knowing the whole truth. This made Kyoko inside just want to break down, confess the truth and hug all of them, especially his adopted father who was looking sad. But she has to really hang in there in order not to make a scene and blow this whole thing out of proportion. But seconds past and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." She said with a small forced smile, excusing herself from everybody as she turned around and walked away. Her three companion stared after her with concerned eyes, wanting to go after her and comfort her and just make her feel better.

When she closed the door to one of the stalls in the restroom, tears flowed down from her closed eyes. She just couldn't take in the scene. She should have felt happy because her children were finally meeting their grandparents but it wasn't real and true. It was just her wishful thinking or imagination that it would be that simple and they'll all be happy. She knew that they wouldn't be that happy if they knew the truth. She would hurt them even more.

_This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I really hope you liked it… I hope the characters weren't too OOC for your taste… and I know Kyoko has so much drama, I just can't help but make her act like that because I felt that she would feel that way… see yah next chap… BTW, how many of you have read the book Reincarnation by Suzanne Weyn?_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERT, most of all for READING! I really love you guys... ^_^_


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for future typos and wrong grammars… Hope you'll understand… Enjoy! ^^_

Chapter 19

When Rosa came out of the restroom ten minutes later, director Ogata instructed all the cast, main or supporting characters, to make up, hair and costume. They all filed out of the dining hall and into the hotel rooms which they divided into small dressing rooms for that purpose. Two rooms for the ladies and two for the men. After they were done one by one, because they only have few make up artists, they went out and there were assistants or their managers led them to the photo shoot site. The famous photographer of this generation who was none other than Amano Kei, the one who photographed Hime and Kiri on that fashion magazine, started the shoot already to the ones who first arrived. The shoot was in that cliff where Rosa and Kuon met early in the morning.

All the cast wore the same white cottony outfit. As they come, they were photographed by solos or with their partner if they had one. Again, Amano Kei wanted to not stop taking pictures of Hime and Kiri when it was their turn. A lot of people who watched their photo shoot were awed by their talent. When all the cast were there, they started taking pictures of all of them. Then, just the main cast and then the female and male lead's clans on the first part of the movie. It was in prehistory, the female lead's clan was The New Ones and the male lead's clan was The Ancient People. And the last shoot was of the two main characters.

Rosa was dressed in a white cottony sun dress. It made her look like she was glowing under the sun. Her hair was black again, it made her nervous because Kuon might recognized her as Sakura. Thankfully, her eyes were different and they barely put make up on her, unlike Sakura who wore average to not so thick make up to change her image. They put her hair up into a messy bun. They made her barefoot and she liked it because the grass felt nice under her feet. Kuon was dressed too in a white cottony long sleeve, folded up to his elbows and white pants. These made him glow and glitter too. His hair was brown and they made him barefoot too.

First, was their solos. Rosa stood standing her back to the camera, looking out to the see. She spread her arms wide, tilted her head up, closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh sea air. She lowered her arms and turned her body to her side. She took a step to her side, lowering her head and looking down to the ground with a small smile on her lips. Her right side from head, face to toes were now visible to the camera. Her smile turned to beautiful and loving as she took another step. All who watched her were feeling warm inside, some blushed and the majority smiled happily and were influenced by her. She looked up to the sky and they could see that in spite her beautiful loving smile, her eyes were sad and longing. The onlookers felt stings in their hearts and a tinge of sad hollow feeling.

Rosa went to the stone and sat their, her back again from them. For a few seconds, they felt that she was so far away, unreachable. She turned her upper body slightly to her right and turned her head to look at the camera which was clicking away. Her eyes were very lonely and were like a bird longing to be free. The photographer felt sorry for her and at the same time was very impressed. Director Ogata couldn't be any more please of what he was witnessing. Rosa shifted her whole body to right. She crossed her legs and she started singing softly the first stanza and chorus of what she was humming that morning there, the theme song of 'A love to Kill'. She then softly lifted her left arm up slowly as if she was reaching out to someone who was floating up in the air. Her right arm was on her chest and she slowly clenched it tight as if her heart was aching so badly and wanted to rip it out. Tears then slowly slid down her cheeks as her voice cracked as she sang the last words, 'It's oka~aa~y…'. She curled her left fist as if to grasp something but there wasn't there and lowered her head as she lowered her left hand too.

All of the people were silent as Rosa remained in that position for a minute or two. She wiped the tears away and let Rosa completely took over because she didn't trust Kyoko to be in control of her emotions. She slowly raised her head up and looked at everyone. Director Ogata started clapping her hand and the rest joined in. They showered her with compliment like 'that was the most emotional photo shoot they had ever witnessed'. But all of them didn't noticed a certain blonde, now brown haired, man holding his tears back with a very a painful expression and lifeless form. But of course he composed himself in just a few seconds before anyone noticed. It was the song and her very painful expression and her tears that broke his very tight control on his emotions. He sighed deeply and prepared himself for his turn next.

Kuon stood in the middle looking so handsome and glowing. He slip his hands inside the pockets of his pants and posed naturally in front of the camera. He walked around casually but looked very lonely. He stood in front of the rock Rosa sat on. He looked down and smiled the gentlest glowing smile they had ever seen since Kyoko died. He reached down and touched the surface and his smile turned sad. He then curled his hand into a ball as if wishing he could still touch her. He turned around and flopped his body down to the ground, his back leaning to the rock. His elbows on his knees and hands on his face. After a minute, he relaxed and stretched out his legs on the ground and his arms limped on his sides. He looked as if he was lifeless. Like no light would ever shine in his life.

Then he looked to his right on the ground and saw a flower. His face slowly came back to life and a small smile graced his lips. He reached his hand out and plucked the flower. His left leg bended up and the other curled on the ground in front of him and under his left leg. He took the flower on his left hand and held it up to the sky as if giving it to someone up in the air. And he smiled the smile he always show when he saw Kyoko, his heavenly smile and he was glowing, inside and outside. Everyone who closely know Kuon, was dumfounded and speechless. They hadn't seen that smile and look for over a decade and now it suddenly popped out and in a photo shoot nonetheless.

After Kyoko died, Kuon never showed that look again. He had romance movies and he performed in it really great but he showed another version of a foolishly in love smile in it. It was still really great and it could still melt any woman's heart. But it wasn't the same as before. That certain smile that vanished was already locked up in his heart and they didn't expected it to show up again because the only thing that would bring that back was Kyoko. And that was impossible because Kyoko was already dead. But now, they were sad to see and be reminded by it but they were also very hopeful that Kuon could be happy again.

It was a repeat of what happened to Rosa. Showers of compliment and smiles and clapping. Now it was the time for their couple shoot. Rosa locked Kyoko tightly inside, in case she would come out on an unexpected time. First, the photographer wanted them to lie down. Amano asked for a tall ladder and climb to take a picture above them. They laid down on the grass side by side and facing each other. They just looked in each others eyes. Then Rosa turned and laid on her back but still looking at Kuon and she rested her hand above her head. Kuon wrapped his hand around her waist. After a few clicks, Kuon climbed on top of Rosa, hand still wrapped around her waist, now went to her back. She froze for a second but relaxed again. Rosa closed her eyes as her left hand went and rested on the back of Kuon's neck. She smiled a blissful and peaceful smile. Kuon turned his head to her and rested his lips and nose on her cheeks and also closed his eyes. When he inhaled her scent, he was like caught in a spell and felt like he was floating on the clouds on a very familiar scent and happy memories. He was pulled back to the painful present when he felt her shivered.

Then the last part of the photo shoot was a close up of the two of them. Amano let them stand in the middle close to each other. "This one will be the last one and will be on the promoting cover posters of the movie. It is the kiss scene. You're not really going to kiss but I just want to take a picture of you two closing your eyes and about to kiss. But if you two are comfortable enough to kiss each other, then feel free to do it." Amano said with a smile and amused eyes.

Neither of them said anything to each other. They just stared at each other and when they were given the signal to begin, they began. Kuon pulled her against him. Her hands holding on to the sleeve of his white long sleeve shirt. Then she tilted her head up to him. He leaned down to her and paused as they looked at each other's eyes. By this time, Kyoko's tight leash was loosening. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes. He still watched her face so close to him. Their lips were just half an inch away from each other. Their faces seemed to be glowing under the light of the sun. The camera clicked and the beautiful picture was captured and would be on the promoting posters of the movie. But it didn't stop there, Kuon close the gap between them and let his lips touched hers very gently. It was so gentle, you could cry and tasted so very sweet, like honey.

And one last time, Amano zoomed out the lens to take their full length and clicked. Just as quickly and gently Kuon kissed Rosa, he pulled out as quickly and gently as well. Different mixed emotions swirling inside of the two them, turning and turning. A storm would surely break if they won't get a hold of themselves soon. Everyone turned their attention to the director when he clapped and shouted for all of their attention.

"It's going pretty well, so I guess it won't be a problem if we start the real filming tonight. We'll film the first part of this movie which is set in prehistory. The main characters, May and Kye, and their first and last meeting under the moonlight when at the same time they saw the green orb, fought for it, fell together on a cliff and died. We'll start filming an hour after dinner."

They all went their own way going back to the hotel, except for the crew. Rosa and Kuon, didn't talk or even glanced at each other after that. Each was lost in their own thoughts and feelings. Kanae, Hime and Kiri left her to herself to give her space because they understand how hard it was for her. Kuon's parents and manager didn't bother him because they clearly saw how he acted differently out there with Rosa. But one things for sure, hidden and buried feelings were starting to awaken…

_There wasn't much dialogue in it… But I hope you still enjoyed the photo shoot…_

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERT and most of all for READING my fanfic! Love yah guys… see yah next chap ^_^_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters...

Chapter 20

It was nine in the evening when they began shooting and the moon was beautifully shining down on them. Rosa was transformed into a beautiful cavewoman. Kuon was so gorgeous in a caveman costume. He only had an animal skin clothing that cover from his waist to his upper thigh. They were briefed and was taught of their choreographed fight scene earlier that afternoon. They went to their respective places and readied for the shooting.

Kye, Kuon's character, was wounded in the head from the great hunt which turned into a battle between opposing clans earlier. He was hiding behind the bushes near the forest and the cliff. He failed in the hunt and was ashamed to return to his clan without something to boost back his status. May, Rosa's character was enjoying her peaceful solitude sitting on top of the rock and didn't want to go back to her clan's cave. She doesn't want to be mated to Lenar, Kijema's character, because he has an arrogant attitude. She wanted to have her own status without mating witth Lenar.

They began when the director yelled 'Action.' May was sitting on the rock looking to the sky as the darkness slowly enveloped the light. A twig snapped and she turned sharply eying where the sound came from. She felt she was being watched. She waited but a breeze lifted some of the leaves near the bushes and fell to the ground. She relaxed and started singing a song of the New Ones' language. It was sorrowful and had the desire to be free. Kye felt it and understood what it felt like. When Kye first noticed May, he thought she would be the perfect prize he could take back to his clan and boost his status. But as he listened to the song, his resolve wavered.

The song turned to wordless but still with so much emotion. A breeze blew again and the leaves by the rocks on the far side of the cliff flew away revealing a glowing green orb quietly settled in a rock. His eyes glowed as he found a new prize to take home. But he would still take the girl home as his mate. A few moments after he saw the orb, May stopped singing and noticed the orb with shining eyes. She went closer to the orb and smiled so heavenly and beautifully. She took a knife from somewhere in her clothing and started digging it into the rock to get the orb. It was too hard for her. So Kye took this opportunity to come out of hiding. He took a step closer but her head snapped to him and she yelled something he didn't understand.

"Mine! Go!" May yelled in her New Ones language, waving him off. Kye understood what she was trying to say but he shook his head and took a step closer again. "Mine!" She shrieked, full with rage aggression and desperation.

He went to her and single handedly strike her down. _Rosa landed on a soft landing foam pads, the crew readied for their fighting scene. _Kye took the knife for her and stuck it down between the orb and the rock three times and he got it. He smiled triumphantly as he eyed the orb in his hands. But it flew from his hand when the girl jumped on his back and started hitting him in the head. He hurled her to the ground a little too hard. The orb laid on the ground, he bent to get it and the girl ran into him. He held the orb tightly in his hands as he staggered back.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Put the wires on them. Make sure its safe and secure. I don't want them to hit the hard freezing water below." The crew busily put the wires on the two leads and the movable metal bars that would hold them over the sea water. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, action!"

He balanced himself but the girl slammed into him again putting all her weight into his arm. This time he was seriously off balance and she was locked into his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached for something to grab hold onto. The first thing he saw was her neck and he gripped it. She screamed but not of pain or aggression, it was of fear. Just then, he realized there was no ground on where they were falling. And they were spinning and turning.

"Cut!" The director yelled. But the wires didn't stop to hold them above the sea water. Kuon who noticed this tried to cushion Rosa from the hard impact to the water. But he didn't made it, the impact hit them both on the side and unfortunately, Rosa faced the water when they hit the water. He held her tightly to not lose her under the water. After they went under, he quickly swam up with just one arm because the other arm was holding Rosa. Apparently, some seawater went in through her nose and the hard impact knocked her out.

* * *

All the people on the cliff, the director, crews, managers and some cast who watched the filming, paled when they heard the hard splash of the water below. Kiri and Hime, who were also watching the filming, literally flew to the edge of the cliff, especially Kiri. Kiri almost yelled for his 'Okaa-san,' but Hime covered his mouth in time. Kiri removed Hime's hand and bent to remove his shoes, to jump off the cliff and help his precious mother. Kanae stopped him by the shoulder but he shrugged her hand off. Fortunately, director Ogata, Kijema, Yashiro and Kiri's (secret) grandfather, Kuu, stopped him.

* * *

The emergency boat, which was readied nearby if something goes wrong, quickly went to get them out the freezing water. The crew on the boat helped lift Rosa into the boat. Kuon hurriedly climbed onto the ladder and into the boat. He told the crew to step aside and he examined Rosa. She still has pulse but she wasn't breathing. So, he did rescue breathing on her. But she still wasn't breathing and her pulse was weakening. He did CPR on her and after a few pumps on her heart, she coughed out sea water and they help her sat up. One of the crew, gave Kuon blankets. He wrapped her up except for her head with all the blanket he had, leaving no more for himself. She looked like a rolled up carpet and it put a smile on his face even with all that was going on.

"Are you okay?" Koun asked Rosa as he took her in his arms. She nodded. He sat on the side on the boat and he sat her on his lap and hugged her close. Rosa's face, lighted under the shining moon, was red from both the hard impact on the water and from their closeness. Kuon froze when he looked at her, then he blinked. When he looked at her again, she was peacefully closing her eyes. He dismissed it as a trick of the moonlight or just his imagination. The boat started and they went to the nearby port. When they arrived at the port, director Ogata, and some of the cast, Kiri, Hime, Kanae, Kijema, Yashiro and the Hizuri couple were there already.

Kuon princess carried Rosa out of the boat. Kiri immediately went up to him and lifted Rosa out of his hands and carried her away. Kiri only paused when director Ogata asked if she was okay. Rosa nodded and the director instructed her to rest and there would be a doctor that would examine her in her room when they get back to the hotel. Kiri, continued walking towards the vehicle that would take them back to the hotel.

"Are you okay? Uhm, Rosa-neechan, Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?" Hime showered Rosa with concerned questions. Kanae who was walking beside Hime, turned her head robotically and glared at her.

"Rosa-neechan? You're calling her nee-chan, But you call me Obaa-san?" Kanae asked Hime in a very dark deadly voice. Hime laughed nervously. Rosa rested her head on Kiri's shoulders and, she and Kiri laughed at the other two.

Kuon, Yashiro, Kijema, the Hizuri couple and director Ogata watched their happy interaction. Then Kijema went up to Kuon's side. "You got yourself a rival, Kuon." He said jokingly at Kuon as he put a hand on Kuon's shoulders. "He's too young for her though. But you're also too old for her." He turned to smile at Kuon. Kuon still looking after the four. "You're like 38, right? And she's what? 24? 26? 12 year age gap." He patted his back. "Good luck." And he went away, maybe going after Kanae and bug her for her phone number and maybe ask her to a dinner date.

Julie went up to Kuon and drape a blanket on his shoulders. He thanked his mom and smiled at her as he wrapped it tightly around him. "You okay, son?" His dad asked him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied and they went inside the other vehicle that would take them back to their hotel.

* * *

The morning after, Kyoko woke up in her bed with Hime beside her. When she sat up and looked around her, she saw Kiri sprawled on the couch of her room. He was still soundly asleep even with an awkward position and even a megaphone won't wake him up. They didn't want to leave their mom last night. They wanted to take care of her and make sure she was okay. These put a smile on her lips. She was feeling so much better now and would be in shape to continue filming.

She rose up and went to the bathroom. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was so surprised. _Oh my God! _she touched her face with her hands. _Did I look like this last night after we fell into the sea? 'Cause it's the only thing I can remember that might wash it away last night. Wait! Did Kuon saw me like this? With amber eyes? NOOOOOoooooo! _She shouted in her head as she shook her head with a 'shouting for protest' expression on. But abruptly, she stopped. _He didn't said anything last night though. Maybe he hadn't noticed. Maybe he didn't remembered how my eyes looked like, with his new girlfriend now. _She scowled. _I bet he doesn't remember me anymore. After all, I was only a mere kohai to him. _

She stopped thinking about Kuon and his supposedly new girlfriend and went to take a shower. She didn't want that thought ruin her beautiful day ahead. Even though her nose still felt a little bad and her face a little sensitive from that impact last night. Besides those minor nuisances (that's what she thinks of it) , she was all right and capable of filming.

But what she really had no idea of was, Kuon spent almost all night thinking of that briefest moment when he had seen his dead loved one's eyes on someone who looked a little like _her(Dead Kyoko) _and was his possibly new love interest in his real life now. He was different around Rosa. He acts different around her. She could make him fell peaceful, happy and light. Her smile influences him, to the point that she could bring out that lost heavenly smile of his. _Well, Shirogami Sakura did made me feel and smile like that too. _He argued with himself. When she remembered Sakura, the image of Kiri glaring at him and taking Rosa immediately away from him flashed in his mind.

_Weird… Kiri doing that for Rosa. _He thought. _If I remember correctly, Kiri doesn't talk, open up and care like that to new people immediately. Unless… they already knew each other… _Kuon sat up on his bed. _But how? Hmmm… Why am I even thinking about this? _He got up from his bed and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

_Yayy! My first filming… hope you liked it… ^_^ Thanks so much for all the reviews favs, alert and most of all READING… Love yah all… see yah next chap… It's getting exciting… I know, right? LOL_


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I'm sorry for any future typos, errors and wrong grammars… My eyes are too tired to proof read them… sorry… I know I'm a bad writer… I'm lazy… Maybe I need an editor. Who wants to be one? LOL I'm kidding! Honestly, I just don't want a beta reader, so don't even suggest it… and I don't have time to send someone my chapters before I publish it. I'm too busy for that or should I say I don't have internet connection for that, LOL (sorry, too tired to explain) and that would result to slower updates… __**But I don't mean to offend any beta readers here… **I already know I suck at English...__okay, I'm gonna shut up now… Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Director Ogata asked Rosa and Kuon many times making sure if they really feel alright to begin filming again. After firmly saying that they were really okay, they started filming. They drive up to where the already done and ready filming site and began their filming after the cast were done with their hair, make-up and costume.

They began in the beginning of the story. May was in their sacred cave spending the night alone with their 'Great Mother' on the cave wall, when all the female in her clan experience every first night of their monthly blood. Before she went her mother, Yona (Yuzawa Maya, known Japanese female actress in her late 40s), announced that she will be mated to Lenar, Kijema's character. Since then she watched lenar from afar. She couldn't go spend time and talk with him because it was customary for females and males to talk and spend time with each other. She eyed his gorgeous body with interested eyes. She knew that Lenar noticed her taking glances at him because he would square his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair and pose in a way she could see him and his body clearly.

But as she watched him day by day, she discovered that Lenar's attitude wasn't as good as he looks. He repeatedly mocked and hit a guy who was an adult but his body remained a boy. She saw him kicked the hare the blind Asa kept as pet, when it was blocking his way. May's interest gradually faded. May asked 'The Great Mother' if her mother and her would be curse if they rejected Lenar. She prayed and asked for a way to move up of status in their clan without mating with Lenar. Then right one night when she was alone in the cave, she saw a green light glinted fron the surface of the cave wall. She examined it and found that it was a beautiful green stone.

After they were done with Rosa, they took lunch break. In the afternoon, they continued filming, with Kuon's turn as Kye. He was on his way home with his catch of three hares, bundled together with vines. He met his mom (Hizuri Julie), on his way to their clan's cluster of three caves. She thumped her son on the back affectionately. He grunted good-naturedly and rubbed her hand in reply. When they arrived at the already lively cave, Kye's brother, Ato (Kiri), led him to the main cave and showed him on the cave wall the bison drawing on their cave wall. Their mother joined them and he knew immediately what she meant. The great hunt was going to be tomorrow. All the eyes of the males in their clan would be on him because it would be his first bison Hunt. And he would have to do well in this hunt if he wants to led their clan in the future, and it would have to be him because he was the son of the current leader.

They finished for the day because they would be filming early tomorrow, to give the cast rest. The fight scene choreographers would still have to teach the males on their stunts on the great hunt for tomorrow. It was just so simple choreography and short, that's why they teach them a day before the real filming.

* * *

At dawn all the cast involve in the first filming for the day were already there, all dressed and ready.

May came out of the cave and inhaled the morning fresh air. She started down the path that led to the forest and the cliff. Before she reached the forest, she looked down to the open field near the forest. She realized that she was seeing black shapes moving in the fields. The creature was a bison, huge furry beasts. Much smaller figures emerged from the forest later. They were from her clan, who were going to hunt the beasts. Lenar was one of them and it was his first bison hunt after he passed their clan's initiation test.

But further on the forest, from her high vintage point, she saw another group of figures came out. She would have guessed that they were still part of their clan people but it would be odd to separate from the others. She realized that it was from the other clan. The Ice beings, that was what her clan called them. She crouched below as she observed what was happening on the open field. The two groups didn't notice each other's presence for a long time but when they did, they both ran towards one another.

They did the hunting again to get a closer angle and then the final battle scene between Kye and Lenar.

When Kye locked eyes with the Lenar just as he raise his spear. He lowered his head and charged towards him. He planned to knoc down his foe and over power him. Lenar appeared to be startled by the ferocity of the enemy but thrust his spear down in time to hit Kye on the head. Lenar jabbed again on his throat and Kye staggered and ran for cover in the forest.

They had a few retakes but they were done near lunch time. They continued filming at dusk.

Lenar stood in the door way of the central cave, nodding to the well-wishers passing by. When all the clan people gathered in the central cave, Gaj (Sagara Tatsuya, known Japanese male actor in his 50s), their leader came in with his reindeer-skin cloak and elk horn necklace. Gaj put a hand on Lenar's shoulder permitting him to raise his head; a sign of approval. Gaj praised Lenar and Lenar replied his humble thanks. Without removing his hand on Lenar's shoulder, he steered him over to their great prized bison.

Lenar's eyes traveled among the cheering crowd, searching forr May. He was hoping for this moment to impress May. She may not be of higher rank in the clan but she was lovely and he could see power shining from her eyes. Sha (Kotonami Kanae), another female of the clan, smiled at him; her eyes lit with admiration. He knew Sha would gladly have him as a mate. She had her own allure, with her bright eyes and reddish-brown curls, but she was not May.

Gaj pulled an axe from the belt of the fur tunic he wore beneath his cloak. With a powerful swing of his arm, he severed the creature's head. He presented the horn to Lenar. "You will lead after I am no longer," Gaj announced in the language of the clan. Bowing his head deeply, Lenar accepted the honor, thrusting the horn into the air for all to witness. All around him, the people thundered their approval.

The first part of their movie was finally done except for the ending of the first part, that requires CG effects which they would do in a studio. But it was practically done, and they would have a party on the dining hall that night before some of them go to their busy schedule. Because they'd have three days off, before they'd flew to Egypt for the second part of the movie.

* * *

In the dining hall Kuu invited Rosa and company to their table. They put two tables together to fit all of them. On one end of the table was Kuu with his own buffet trays beside him. To his right were his wife Kanae and Yashiro. To his left Kiri, Hime and Rosa and on the other end of the table was Kuon.

They happily eat and chat together, praising each other of their job well done on the filming of the first part of the movie. Kyoko inside Rosa was very happy but she didn't really let it fill her up to neck because she knew this was just an illusion. But she still enjoyed the feeling while it last, because when they'd know the truth, it was all over.

Hime kept kicking Kiri's feet under the table because Kiri's kuu-like appetite was on again. She was kicking him to stop him from doing that before the others notice that he eats like the man on his left. But Julie, Kuon and Yashiro already noticed it and has surprise on their faces for a second before they composed themselves. Julie giggled looking at Kiri. "You look like my son and you have an appetite like my husband. Are you sure you're not my grandson?" Julie asked jokingly. Kanae, Rosa, Hime and Kiri all froze solid in their seats.

"Except for the eyes though." Kuu said chuckling to himself. The four recovered themselves before anyone noticed their odd reaction and laughed at the truthful comment. _I wouldn't say that though. _Kiri thought at the comment of his (secret) grandpa. "I would be so happy to have a grandson like you. But Kuon here won't give me one." He pouted at his son. Kuon had a Tsuruga-Ren-fake-smile on. Yahsiro, Kanae, Hime and his mother clearly got Kuon's message, 'shut the hell up!' But Kyoko inside Rosa wanted to ran and hide. Kiri wanted to punch him on the face, though. And Kuu just continued pouting at his son.

"Kiri would surely be happy to be your grandson." Hime suggested, trying to change the subject away from what seem like a taboo topic. Kiri's head snapped to his twin and he glared at her.

"Really?" Kuu asked excitedly with his sparkly eyed face and hands clasp together in front of Kiri when he turned to his (secret) and now would be 'adopted' grandfather. He couldn't possibly resist that, so he nodded. Kuu exclaimed in delight and turned to Hime. "You too, young lady, I had a daughter that looked like you so that makes you my granddaughter already."

"Yes, I would love to." Hime exclaimed with his (secret), now adopted grandfather. And the lively dinner went while Kyoko slipping out of Rosa, smiled a blissful smile at her children and their grandparents.

_That's good… _Kyoko sighed mentally. _They accepted Kiri and Hime even before they know the truth. _Kyoko thought. _I hope that won't change after they know. I would be contented if they'll just hate me and not my children. After all, it was my fault. It's okay even if they'll hurt me and judge me and criticize me. I would take it all, just don't hurt my children…_

The morning after, Rosa and company, went back early to Tokyo. Rosa still had work in her break between scheduled filming of the movie. After all, the new top star of Japan can't go on for months without showing her face to the public. It would be suspicious and the secret movie won't be secret anymore. Well, except for Kanae and Kuon because they had been working non-stop in this industry for years, they deserve a break. Besides they announced that they'll have a vacation to the public and I think the people would greatly understand be happy for them. Kuon announced to the public that he's touring around the world with his parents and manager. Kanae just announced her vacation and did not mention where she was having it.

Three days of break had past and the four of them flew to Egypt where all the cast and crew would gather for the filming of the second part and the first reincarnation. But Rosa wasn't the one who was with them though. Shirogami Sakura, the mother of two beautiful children, was with the one who flew to Egypt with them.

* * *

_I wonder how Kuon would react upon seeing Sakura... oohh I"m so excited... ^_^_

_Uhmm… just to tell you ahead of time. I'm not really a fan of geography, so I'm gonna be very vague or I won't go into details of the places they'll go and shoot the movie… I'm really sorry… And I have very little internet connection supply for research… my mom's place where I stay for four days or more because the school that I go to is very close there, doesn't have internet, so that's why… Thanks so much guys for the reviews, favs, alert and READING! Love yah… _


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Hope you'll enjoy it… ^^_

Chapter 22

The day after they arrive in Egypt, Kyoko dressed up again as Sakura. The Sakura Kuon knows, that is, because today and tomorrow were all the casts and crew's days off sponsored by the president. The president was so sad he wasn't there to watched the drama of Rosa and Kuon's first meeting. He was going to catch up in all of it by making Kyoko dressed up as Sakura.

They went to their private dining hall again in their hotel in Egypt. When they entered, all eyes where on them again. Kiri and Hime's entrance were still the same but all of them were getting used to it by now, though some still can't. But what caught all of the people in the hall's attention was instead of the Mysterious Red Rose of Japan that they expected, they were mesmerized by the beautiful and elegant woman walking gracefully beside Kanae. Some recognized her in that exclusive interview and started whispering about it causing a small buzz around the hall.

Hime scanned the hall and finally found who she was looking for. Her Ojii-san already noticed their arrival and was waving his hand up for them to come. Yashiro was already getting another table and combining it to them. "Good morning, Ojii-san, Obaa-san." Hime greeted and flopped Kiri on a chair. "This is our Okaa-san." Hime gestured to her mother.

"I'm Shirogami Sakura. It's nice to meet all of you." She said with a bright smile and bowed gracefully. Although, Kyoko inside was very nervous.

All of them stood up and introduced themselves to her too, except for Kuon. "It's nice to see you again, Shirogami-san." Kuon said with a smile, a genuine smile.

"You too, Hizuri-san." They all sat down while Kuu signaled for the waiter.

"Just call me Kuon. There are more than one Hizuri here." He said. "I'm sorry for leaving last time without a proper goodbye and for exposing your location to the media, that caused you three to moved." Kuon apologized sincerely. All of them were surprised again, except for Hime, Kiri and Kanae.

"It's alright, Kuon-san." _Yeah, it was all good. I wouldn't be here with my best friend and my children if you didn't go that time. _She thought. "And you didn't expose our location, it was my mistake. I mentioned in the interview that I met the twin's father in Osaka and the reporter went to investigate there."

The waiter came and they ordered. But as always, Kuu already had his cart of buffet on his side. "It must be so wonderful to have children like them. And looking at you, no wonder they are beautiful and talented." Kuu praised her. Sakura laughed and smiled politely at his compliment.

"Thank you, Hizuri-san. But there are slight troubles of having such wonderful children too. Before they got into that rumor with your son, they already attract all kinds of attention around them." She laughed amusedly.

"All kinds?" Yashiro asked. "They would certainly attract attention but other kinds?"

"They seemed to be good kids to me. Like our Kuon here." Julie said.

"Oh no, don't let their cute faces fool you." Kanae said. "They're really a pain, I tell you."

They all laughed except for Kanae who was serious in what she's saying, Kiri who was sleeping and Hime who was blushing.

"That's one kind, too, Kotonami-san." Sakura said.

"But being around Kiri is the most troublesome." Hime said. "When he work in our shop or everywhere, a lot of girls harass him and when he is in school, he get into fights. Even outside school. And like now, he's always dead asleep early in the morning, he's a mama's boy and has a huge sister complex."

Kiri who was starting to wake because of the delicious smell of his ojii-san's food, heard it all and got annoyed. "Hey, you were the one who's really troublesome when we were little and I'm the one who got scolded by Okaa-san." He whined sleepily as he lifted his head but his eyes were still half-closed. "You would always go out and got lost and a crybaby because everyone would tease you about your unusual hair color."

Sakura and Kanae froze. Hime kicked Kiri hard on the foot. "Oouch! What was that for?" Kiri was finally awake. Hime glared at him.

"And you would beat all of them up and get Okaa-san in trouble with their parents." Hime added so the others wouldn't think so much of the hair color thing.

"You had unusual hair color, Hime-chan?" Yashiro asked confused.

"I remember you had brown hair when we first met, but I didn't think it was unusual though." Kuon commented.

"Well, it was kind of unusual to our classmates because she was the only one who had a different hair color in our school." Kiri explained and all of them nodded in understanding. _Phew! That was close. _All the four of them thought.

"By the way, where's Rosa? She's not with you?" Julie asked.

"Oh, she still has work and I think she'll arrive here tomorrow." Kanae answered.

"So, President will come today with Maria?" Kuon asked.

"Yes, I think they'll arrive here in a few hours. The president had an emergency so they couldn't come with us yesterday." Hime explained.

The four started eating when their food finally arrived and the chatting continued. After a few hours, they were all still in the dining hall waiting for the president. The president arrive in his overboard entrance. He was dressed as an Egyptian King with all his dancers and crews with him. He even made Maria dressed as an Egyptian princess. He was seated in huge wheeled prop that the crews pushed. He was seated in the middle in a huge throne. There were steps all around the throne where Maria sat on beneath his feet.

Then there was the loud entrance music, Egyptian music. Then the dancers with him started dancing around. Hime and Kiri who were for the first time witnessing this, were beyond stunned. Their jaws dropped to the ground. Of course, Sakura faked her surprise expression. The ones who noticed their expression laughed at their funny expressions. The music suddenly stopped and the president stood up and spoke in some kind of Egyptian language and it sounded and looked like he was welcoming everyone.

Everyone just looked at the president with their frozen or confused look. But he disregard it and Director Ogata went to the president to welcome him and Maria. Maria skipped to their table and chatted with them. After a few minutes, the president announced that they would start the games he had planned for the rest of the day. It was for all to have fun and to get to know each other. Of course, it includes the crews and everyone of them there.

"First, I want you all to gather all the tables in the middle in two lines. With enough space in the middle for people to walk by even with all chairs used on both sides." He said with a bright smile. Then all scrambled and did what the president had said. "Now, pair up with your partners in the movie. Those who doesn't have one go find your own partner. Oh Kuon, Rosa's not here, you can pair up with Sakura-chan."

Sakura eyed the president suspiciously. Kanae and Himi hid their own evil grins. Kiri was just annoyed. "Okay, now that we're all paired up, we we'll play the 'Paper Dance.'" He said joyfully. "If you don't know it, I'll explain. Each couple will have a piece of newspaper." The president's Egyptian dancers were handing out newspapers to each couple. "Put it on the ground in front of you. Each couples should have enough space around them." They scrambled and adjusted for space around the room. "Okay, all of you will dance when the music starts and when the music stop, you two will have to be standing or stepping on the newspaper. Either two feet or just one but the other foot will not touch the ground. If not then you and your partner will be out of the game. Easy, right? Because the newspaper is big." Then he smirk, an evil smirk. "But, each time the music stop, after all are checked that they really stepped on the paper, one of you will have to fold the paper in half and we will begin again."

There were a lot of surprised 'what' and 'really' here and there.

"Of course you can lift or carry your partner if the paper is too small for two people. And also I have a beautiful reward for the couple who wins. You can ask me what you want and I'll decide if I can fulfill that for you." Now, everyone was pumped up and determined to win. But the president's evil smirk, got more evil, and all the people stilled and felt chills run through their spines. "But there is punishment to all who were out of the game, except for the last four couple to be out. I'll give out consolation prizes to them. Now! Let the game… BEGIN!"

The music started. And they danced. Kuu and Julie. Kuon and Sakura. Hime and Kiri. Kanae and Yashiro because Kanae didn't want to be paired with that playboy Kijema. But Kijema found himself a nice lady too. And everyone with their own partners, some had the same gender partner, especially the guys because there was a bit of female shortage.

Kyoko behind Sakura's mask had mixture feelings excitement, nervousness, happiness and longing. Longing and wishing that everything would be okay and most of all, but also the most impossible (in her mind), that Kuon would feel the same way she does for him. _Stop it! _She scolded herself. _That's impossible. Don't be so selfish. You already have everything in your life. Don't ask for more. _

The music stopped and all the couples stepped on the paper. Sakura's breath was caught in her throat, because she was standing close to Kuon. She was looking at his chest. Smelling his masculine scent. She resisted the urge to ran her hand along that muscular chest. Fortunately, the president announced that it was alright to step out. Sakura could breath again. Kuon bent down to fold the paper and placed it flat on the ground again. Sakura looked around and noticed that everyone passed the first round and she looked at the paper on the ground. It wasn't as big as before, where they could put both feet in and stand inches apart without holding onto each other.

The music started again. It was Egyptian belly dance music. When Sakura heard it, a bit of Rosa kicked in. Rosa took Egyptian belly dance lessons ever since she read in the script that she would play an Egyptian dancer and singer. She started swaying her hips to the music. She was moving her body like a snake. Kuon started dancing to the beat of the music too, obviously influenced by Sakura. He was dancing and circling around her. The two were smiling and enjoying themselves, not noticing that everyone was watching them. The president called out for everyone to dance because their attention was focusing on the two. Everyone started dancing a little bit but without taking their eyes off of the two.

The music suddenly stopped and people snapped out and hurriedly stepped to their paper. As Sakura hurriedly went to step on the paper, she collided with Kuon and lost her balance. She was falling. Kuon's hand quickly snaked down her waist. But she was too off balance and was slipping down. He wanted to gripped her waist more tightly to hold her up but he was afraid he might hurt her. So he did the only thing that would stay her up with him and on the paper. His other hand went to the back of her lower thigh and pulled it up to the side of his thigh. And he pulled her up and in to him. Their bodies were glued together. And Sakura had nowhere to look but up at Kuon. Their eyes met and they stared at each other.

* * *

_That's one sexy pose right? LOL… Hope you liked it… I'm gonna sleep now… so tired… haaaa…._


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I just finished it, so I bet there are typos and wrong grammars somewhere in there… Sorry… Anyway, Enjoy! ^^_

Chapter 23

The president was grinning from ear to ear when he saw Kuon and Sakura's sexy pose. He was just so happy watching this drama filled with love, tensions, lies and pain. He was enjoying this very much not caring how this affects the two people emotionally and maybe mentally. The game goes on and with a lot of different intimate poses. Everyone around was blushing because of their poses but of course, all of it was not intentional and purely coincidental. Though it didn't seem that way from others perspective. And some just can't hide their evil smirks and happiness about the two. The other side was happy because it's been so long since they had seen Kuon this, what do you call it? Well, they saw fire in his eyes and the somewhat empty shell was now full of life. But the other side, Kanae, Hime, Maria and the president, were hiding their evil smirks for their success in 'make-them-lovey-dovey' mission. But Kiri, was scowling. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like any man touching her okaa-san like that, even if, no, especially his father who hurt her okaa-san.

Kyoko, after the first sexy pose happened, she was planning on killing who set this up even if it was the president and also his minions (Kanae, Maria and Hime), who she noticed can't help grinning. But as sexy and intimate pose to another, she was getting dizzy and can't really concentrate which was causing more intimate poses. As the game was coming to an end because the paper was getting smaller and a lot of others were out of the game, only five pairs remain. Julie and Kuu, Kanae and Yashiro, Kuon and Sakura, Hime and Kiri and Kijema and his nice lady.

Kuon and Sakura, despite how Sakura kept messing up and they end up in an intimate position, were still in the game. Kuon tried so hard not to be out because he didn't want to taste president's punishment. He already suffered enough of that a decade ago and that was the last thing he needed these days. But after he was influenced by Sakura when she started dancing and moving her body like a snake and that hot pose, his reason to succeed changed. He was driven to work hard because he was enjoying himself so much that he didn't want it to end.

If he could stay in that moment forever, he would. He was enjoying very much the dancing, the adrenaline of trying to not mess up and lost balanced, the warmth pressing against his body coming from the little lady in front of him, and their warm, hot breath on each other's skin. It was just like magic. There was no pain in their little world. Just what they were feeling and the looks in their eyes that connects them as if they knew each other from way back then. It was as if it wasn't the first time, they were so close. The warmth and feel of her body was also so familiar to him that it was both comforting and confusing at the same time. But he was feeling so elated that he didn't let that bother him.

As for Kyoko, her head was about to blow up. But the rich attitude Sakura was in control and she has pride_. I won't let this beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot- NO! Stop it! _Sakura yelled to herself in her head. Turned out that strict Sakura was also weak against the beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot Kuon. But she tried so hard not to show it though, especially on her already flushed face. She couldn't stop dancing with him and enjoying herself either. But she didn't care. It was once in a life time that she could be close to him once again. Just once, and she won't ever again. She was scared of being rejected and she was pretty sure she would be rejected. Even before she had Kiri and Hime, she knew she would be because The Tsuruga Ren couldn't possibly be in love with a lowly girl like her. And when that night happened and she had his children, all hope was gone because if he had known she was still alive and was pregnant with his children, she knew he would either hate her to hell or took responsibility and ruined his career and all hope of a relationship with the one he truly love. But she had a guess that he would choose the latter because he was the gentleman that she knew. He was so responsible with everything he does and even if he didn't do as long as it involved him. _So why go through with it when you already know you will end up hurting yourself, right? I wouldn't make the same mistake again. Even if I have the ability to love again, it doesn't mean I would act like a fool in love again. _

The first one to be eliminated was the Kijema pair. Next were Kanae and Yashiro, then the twins. And for the final showdown and the paper was already very small. they danced as usual smiling and enjoying themselves. The music suddenly stopped and they have to be on the paper for five seconds. But Sakura took a big step to step on the paper and once again collided when Kuon. Kuon who saw this coming stood firm and was about to bend a little and carry Sakura in a princess style. But Sakura who was falling instantly grab Kuon's neck tightly and put all of her weight on him which caused Kuon who was leaning forward to carry her, lost all balance he had and they were falling to the ground.

He wanted to turn them around so that his back would hit the floor and protect her, but there wasn't enough time and force to turn them around and switch positions. So he hugged her tightly so that his arms would cushion her from the fall. Before they hit the floor, the images of what happened in the kitchen floor of Ren's old apartment flashed through their minds. The scent, the feel, how their body fit perfectly together like jigsaw puzzle and most of all what they felt and thought at that time.

It was like de javu. No, it wasn't just like, it was de javu. When they hit the floor and Sakura was safe in his arms, they both froze for a moment, as they both was stunned by what they were feeling and what were running through their minds. Kuon wanted to tighten his arms around Sakura just like what happened then. He wanted to feel and hold Kyoko once again, even for a brief moment. And Sakura wanted him to hug her tighter too just like back then, so for one last time she could feel his warm embrace. She waited but it didn't happen. They blinked once, twice and was back in reality where concerned people were now gathering around them, especially Kiri who was so protective of his mother. Like he was the mother hen instead.

So in the end they got second and they avoided the president's punishment. Julie and Kuu won.

"You still have a long way to go, Kuon." Kuu said to his son.

Then the president gave out envelops with the consolation prizes inside to the four pair runner ups. They had different kinds of prizes and they would spend it the whole day tomorrow with their partners. But before finding out about it, the president was announcing the punishment for each couple. It had different severities, depending on when they were eliminated. The first ones to be eliminated had the most embarrassing punishment ever. Which they enjoyed the whole day from lunch to dinner. Some had to do comical skit, others were tried by their acting in a little scene. Others danced, awfully, some good but most of all bad though, because one of the crew man was punished to belly dance in front of everyone. He had to down a few drinks to get his courage going and do it.

When dinner came, they all ate at the two long table, which they assembled before they played the president's game, just like they did at lunch. But now, the president joined the Hizuri Family, Shirogami family and company.

"So, what do you think of Egypt, everyone?" The president asked the joint family group.

"Hot." Kanae replied.

"Sandy." Hime answered.

"In the middle of nowhere." Kiri commented.

"Dry." Maria joined. The president pouted and those who didn't comment giggled and chuckled.

"You're all so negative. Sakura-chan, what about you? Since this is also your first time in Egypt." The president asked Sakura.

"It's… beautiful." She said with a smile to make the president happy and hope that he wouldn't torture her anymore like what he did today because she was being nice to him and was siding with him now.

"Now, that's better. But if you think that what you've seen is already beautiful, wait till you see where you're going tomorrow." The president said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I still have an important meeting tomorrow and have a lot of business to take care of." Sakura replied.

"Too bad." The president said dejectedly but then lit up again. "But don't worry Kuon, Rosa will arrive around midnight tonight, she'll accompany you instead." Then the president looked at Sakura with a flash of smirk but quickly went away replace by a bright smile. "I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you and will very much enjoy it. you don't mind right Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?"

"That Rosa will enjoy your prize for you?"

"No, not at all." Then realizing it was also her that would spend time with Kuon, she was feeling scared of where they were going to go tomorrow.

"Where are they going?" Hime asked curiously with excited expression on her face.

"Open the envelope, Kuon, and let's find out where you two are going." The president told Kuon. Koun took the envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

"Scuba diving and snorkeling at Sharm El Naga, Hurghada." Kuon read.

* * *

_Ooohhh… scuba diving and snorkeling with just the two of them… I'm so excited! or maybe not because maybe they'll have instructors or guide or something… But I'm still excited… see ya next chappy! Thanks for READING, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing… love yah, all! ^^_


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I'm so sorry for not updating last week. This extra long chapter is my sorry for you all… _

Chapter 24

Early in the next morning, Rosa and Kuon set out to Sharm El Naga. They arrived at nine, ate a little to fill their stomachs and went to change into their diving suits. When Rosa came out, Kuon did a full minute of feasting his eyes on Rosa's body which was nicely shaped by the diving suit. He blinked twice and lightly shook his head to snap out of his trance. Rosa, on the other hand, avoided looking at Kuon's body because she knew she won't be able to stop herself from staring and admiring his sexy body. Even Sakura was attracted to it, how much more was Rosa. Well, basically, she's the same person.

They rode the boat where they were briefed about everything by their guide. Rosa was so nervous when the boat stopped and the engine was turned off, because this was her first time scuba diving. The guide, an old man, first jumped into the water, followed by Kuon and then her. Kuon saw her nervousness, held her hand and smiled warmly at her. Rosa felt safe and warm and her nervousness went away.

They went under water and started swimming downwards. When they got deep enough, they were beginning to see the wonders of the sea. The water was blue, the corals were beautiful and the first fishes they saw were breathtaking. And as they went further, it was as if they entered another world. Everything just popped out with every color there was in the rainbow. It was just 'WOW!' and Rosa could not suppressed fairytale-obsessed Kyoko anymore. Her eyes turned sparkly and if she was on land she would be skipping around right about now. She was really an inhabitant of la-la-land 'under the sea' version. She was imagining beautiful mermaids with different styles and colors. Kuon had to hold her and dragged her along side him to keep her with them because when she entered la-la-land she just stopped swimming.

When she saw Nemo, a clown fish, she quickly started to swim up to it. Kuon had to grab her again and keep her from scaring the fishes. She could only admire the fishes from a fair distance as she was guided by the man holding her back. Kuon studied her, her face, her sparkly eyes. Kuon was confused because Rosa's reaction was very much like Kyoko's, if she was the one who was here right now. _Can two person be so alike yet totally different? _Kuon asked himself, confusedly. _No, three people… there are three women so alike in so many ways, yet totally different individuals. How can that be possible? _Rosa again tried to swim away from his arms and that brought him back from his thoughts. They continued swimming forward in that beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous and amazing world under the sea.

Kuon had to hand their camera to the guide for him to take pictures because he couldn't. He has to keep Rosa under control. She was like a baby with sparkly eyes staring at her toys and if he lets go, she would immediately swam up to where her eyes were looking at and scare away the fishes. But it was kind of nice for Kuon because he could hold her and that was a first for Kuon in a decade, the feeling of attraction. It was like that the entire time they where under there. But it was so much fun. They enjoyed it a lot. When they went on the surface and into the boat again, Rosa wouldn't shut her mouth about the wonderful things she had seen. Kuon couldn't help but smile, he wasn't annoyed by her babbling. In fact he was enjoying it. The guide and the other man who was driving the boat looked at them confusedly because they didn't understand Japanese language. But they could tell that she was talking how great it was.

Rosa finally shut up when her stomach growled a little bit and she blushed. The three men smiled amusedly. Rosa and Kuon went ashore and got food to fill their stomachs. After eating, they went to their rented shade to rest for a while. They already changed into their swim wear. Kuon in his swimming shorts and Rosa in her two piece sexy black bikini.

They laid out a blanket for them to lie on. Both of them were avoiding looking at each other, in case they couldn't stop themselves from feasting their eyes on each other's body. Kuon took the waterproof digital camera and started looking at the pictures their guide took for them.

"You took pictures when we're down there?" Rosa asked curiously and slowly scooting close to Kuon.

"No, the guide took them for me because I had to baby sit someone." He said sarcastically but with a small smile on his lips. Rosa looked offended but blushed and didn't respond.

They looked at the pictures together, but Kuon couldn't really concentrate because his eyes keep glancing to the nice view of Rosa's cleavage. And Rosa was in la-la-land again. She get to see the beautiful fishes and corals and everything of la-la-land 'under the sea' version all over again. He noticed some pictures of the two of them admiring the colorful world underwater. It was magical. It was like a dream.

They already looked at all the pictures but Rosa's face was still sparkly as ever. It made Kuon think of his dead loved one. He sighed and laid on his back on the blanket. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body and mind because he has gone totally crazy. He was so confused and it seemed that he couldn't control his feeling and even his body anymore. _I'm like a teenager who can't stop glancing at a hot chick's boobs. Ugh! _He thought.

He opened his eyes when the glare of the sun pierce his closed eyes. He looked around him, there were a lot of trees. He slowly got up. He was still in his swimming shorts and he found out that he was in the clearing in Kyoto where Kyoko and Fairy prince Corn meet. _How did I get here? I was a thousand miles away from Japan. _He heard the familiar rustling of leaves and turn to where the sound came from.

Kyoko with short pixie cut orange hair came out. "Kuon!" She called happily at him. She had a lovely smile.

"Kyoko." He smiled his bright heavenly smile and got up to go to her. "I miss-" Kuon stopped dead in his tracks when Kyoko multiply. He thought it was just his eyes playing ticks on him. He shook his head lightly and blinked. But there were three Kyoko in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Slowly, the original Kyoko transformed. Her hair became black and then slowly grew and stopped just below her shoulders. Then, the other two transformed slowly. The other one, also had black hair but was longer, and when it was complete, she was Shirogami Sakura.

Kuon was shocked and was frozen as he watched the last one transformed. Her hair was flaming red and he knew who she would transform into, Rosa. When all of them done tranforming, in front of him were Rosa, black-haired Kyoko and Sakura. "Kuon!" The three all called his name at the same time with the same lovely, sweet smile. "Kuon… Kuon… KUON!"

He snapped his eyes open and he was breathing hard. The first thing he saw was Rosa's worried face. He looked at her with surprise and somewhat disoriented expression. "Kuon, are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at her eyes for several seconds as he calmed his breathing down. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a dream." He slowly got up. "How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe, twenty minutes." She answered. "You were kind of tossing and breathing hard, so I woke you up."

"Thanks." He looked at the sea. "Want to go snorkeling?" He asked her as he turned to look at her.

"Sure." They took their gears and went snorkeling. They took turns of taking pictures of each other now, after Rosa snapped out of her trance of course. But they enjoyed it very much. It was so much fun. It was one of the most fun Kuon experience after more than a decade. But his dream wasn't easily forgotten, it still lurks at the back of his mind.

They went back to their hotel exhausted but with smiles and happy, colorful, beautiful memories. They rested up for the beginning of their filming tomorrow. And that night, it was a great time for the confusing dream of Kuon to take over his mind. Rosa/Kyoko had a colorful dream though.

The next morning, everyone was busy, they inquired each other how their free vacation day was, but just a little because they had to prepare for the filming. Kuon transformed into a Nubian slave, Taharaq, and Rosa transformed to Tetisheri, the entertainer.

They filmed first the first part. _Taharaq (Kuon), His Brother, Aken (Kiri) and all other slaves pulled the oars. It was so hot and when he saw the Egyptian officer who was holding a whip, Ramose (Kijema) he felt such contempt and glowered at him. The officer seemed to have noticed it and confronted him. The officer was about to hit him because he didn't reply but his brother, Aken, told the officer hurriedly that Taharaq couldn't speak because he was hit in the throat._

They took a break and then continued. _Tetisheri_ _(Rosa) was dressed in a white linen tunic that show off the curves of her body, a golden band wrapped around her slick black hair against her forehead, and a thick golden cobra bracelet placed on her upper arm. She was dancing and singing to entertain the nobleman Nakht, his wife, Renenutet, and their guest who were politicians, merchants and dignitaries. It was a popular tune that recounted how the goddess Isis who frantically searched for her murdered husband, the god Osiris, in the after world, never losing faith in their love for each other, even in death. She danced a little with her harpist as the accompaniment. But Nakht signaled them to stop and Ramose went to him. Ramose thanked Nakht in place of Ramses the second for supporting the successful campaign of the rebellion of the Nubians. Then, an Egyptian soldier dragged out a man with a bandage wrapped around his throat. Tetisheri looked wide eyed at the man. She was sure he was there to kill her. She shrieked and scream in blind terror._

They ended the shoot there for the day with a few NGs. It was too hot that everybody was exhausted by the time they got to dinner. They continued the shoot the following day with renewed energy and enthusiasm.

_Ramose, Tetisheri, Taharaq and Nerfi (Kanae), a slave who was assigned to take care of Tetisheri, were preparing to go back to the Nakht Manor with Taharaq pulling the sled. Tetisheri and Ramose were childhood friends. They felt something for each other before but Ramose had a feeling that she would leave him someday, so he left her first to become an Egyptian soldier. She became an entertainer and fulfilled her dream, she left her potter father behind in their hometown though. In the middle of going back they received a word that the mistress of Nakht's father died. They were ordered to go to Tetisheri's father to buy the canopic jars because he makes the best canopic jars (an Egyptian coffin). But Nerfi accidentally dropped the heavy jug of water on the left ankle of Tetisheri and she couldn't walk. So Ramose decided that Nerfi and him would get the jar and they would just go back straight to the manor. The two left and Tetisheri and Taharaq were left alone. Suddenly, Taharaq collapsed on the ground clutching his head and his eyes shut tight. She immediately went to get a cloth and wet it. She pressed it on his forehead and she unwound the rope that tied him to the sled. Then, he drew the Egyptian hieroglyph for sleep on the ground and she understood. She told him to sleep._

_When he woke up, the sun was ready to go and he was about to tie himself to the sled again. But Tetisheri asked him to sat down with her a little more._ _Tetisheri talked and Taharaq just wrote Egyptian hieroglyph. They found out about their dreams. They first saw each other in their dreams falling off a cliff, fighting over a green orb._

The days passed and they continued to film. _At the Nakht Manor, when Ramose came back from buying the jars, he asked Tetisheri to marry him before he went back to Nubia again and gave her the pendant of Huros as a token of his pledge to her. It has a green stone in the middle. She accepted it but while Ramose was away, Tetisheri and Taharaq started to get close, especially when Taharaq recovered his voice. He taught her about a lot of stuff she wants to know. They were falling with each other. _

_When Ramose returned, he saw them together and he got angry. He ordered her to not go near and talk to Taharaq anymore. She refused and he got more angrier and was squeezing her arm tightly and hurting her. Taharaq saw this and was pissed. Ramose let her go but got hold of the green eye pendant of Huros and Tetisheri ran out of the kitchen. Taharaq punched Ramose square on the jaw, he was so furious when she heard her cry out. He noticed the pendant and took it from the unconscious Ramose lying on the floor. _

_Tetisheri was informed of Taharaq's escaped from Nerfi. She was praying to Isis as she saw the pendant on the sill of her window and Taharaq climbing in her room. But everything happened so fast and the next thing she saw was Taharaq howling in pain and falling to the floor with a sword plunged in his chest. _

_The next thing Taharaq saw was Tetisheri cry. He noticed the body on the floor with a sword in the chest. He thought it was his brother Aken. He was confuse why Tetisheri was holding onto the bloody body of his brother and crying in despair. She and his brother didn't knew each other. He went to console her, but she didn't hear him or noticed him at all. Then he realized that the dead body was his and that he was dead._

Even after director Ogata yelled 'cut!' Rosa still didn't stopped crying and holding onto Kuon's body. It was like a scene on 'A Love to Kill' all over again. In that famous movie, Ren's character died protecting Kyoko's character and she cried on his dead body also, and in that moment was when Kyoko realized her feelings for Ren. In her mind, Ren really died and her world just fell apart with him. Her heart hurt so much, it was like someone was squeezing her heart and trying to rip it out. She felt oxygen was getting thin and she was having trouble breathing.

Rosa, no it was now Kyoko crying on top of Kuon right now. All her sadness, pain, longing and everything, she poured it out in that moment. Kuon started getting up and comforting Rosa. Everyone around was just standing still and looking worried at her. But Kiri calmly went up to Rosa and scoped her in his arms and excused themselves from the director. Hime and Kanae followed them to the trailer used as a dressing room.

All of them followed them with their eyes until one of the four shut the door on the trailer. Everyone thought that the four were really mysterious.

_Now, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, but half of it is from relating the Reincarnation book story… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, ALERTING, FAV-ING… Love you guys! ^_^_


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters… also the ReincarnationBook Story….

_Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars in there… I just finished it… Enjoy!_

Chapter 25

After Egypt, their next stop was Athens, Greece. There, they filmed the third part of the eight part movie. Rosa was Hyacinth and Kuon was Artem.

_Hyacinth in her tan tunic went to the forest around their big white house. She ran to where the man in a white tunic that shows off his toned body was. She saw him pull his arrow from the bow and aimed at the sky, there, she saw a big bird. She saw him let go of the arrow and the bird was falling and he went to get it. He disappeared in the shoreline and minutes passed he still didn't come back and she climbed on a branch of a tree to try to look for him. She was getting worried and scared that Poseidon had drowned him. But something caught her ankle. She lost balance and fall on top of the man she looking for._

_They confronted each other. She accused him of trespassing and he accused her of spying. She was the daughter of an importer and exporter of goods. He was a homeless, poor guy. But they were drawn to each other. They started conversing and felt that they already knew each other from long time ago. He taught her how to read. And they felt closer to each other as images of what Artem was reading flashed through their minds. It was about ancient Egypt. _

_Then, she asked him if he could compete in the contest her father would hold for her marriage partner. Artem thought it absurd, they just spoke to each other for the first and she was now talking about marriage. She begged Artem to go because he was such a good archer, he could win easily. One day Macar (Kijema) followed Hyacinth to the forest. Macar was Hyacinth's big brother, Elpinor's friend and would compete in the contest. _

They were filming the part where Kuon as Artem in the middle of the forest, beside his campfire was thinking about Hyacinth's sort of marriage proposal. _Maybe I should think of my own situation too, like the three women in my dreams. _Kuon thought as he acted as Artem in thought of the proposal. _Why did Kyoko multiplied and turned to Rosa and Sakura? Did that mean I have feelings now for three women? Or was it Kyoko haunting me because I was kind of cheating? _He took his bow and arrow and aim at the moon. _But speaking of Rosa, the last scene at Egypt was weird. Why was Kiri so protective of Rosa? And also Hime-chan and Kotonami-san? Do Kiri and Rosa have some kind of special relationship? _There was a bat that flew and he released the arrow. _But there sure is a mystery in the four of them. The ice princess Kotonami-san has changed too, since she was getting close to Rosa. It was like when Kotonami-san and Kyoko was still in Love Me section. _He lowered his bow and sighed. _But I want to know their secret. I feel like it has something to do with me because Kiri's attitude towards me changed too and it seems that he's protecting Rosa from me. What did I do to deserve that? _He shook his head and started lying down on the ground. _Or maybe I'm just over thinking this issue. But whatever it is, it will come out eventually. _He thought as he slowly closed his eyes. The director then yelled cut.

The next day, they continued filming the movie. _Hyacinth went to Artem and tried persuading him to compete for her. After she went away, Macar made his move to Artem. Hyacinth waited on the day of the competition of the sight of Artem. But in the end, he didn't come and Macar won her hand in marriage and the large dowry. But truthfully, Artem couldn't come because he was beaten half to death by Macar. If Nadim, a friend of the woman who found him when he was a baby, didn't saw him lying there, he would have been dead. But Macar didn't married Hyacinth because her dowry was lost at sea together with some of their riches. _

_Hyacinth thought that Artem didn't come for her and lost all hope. She went to the temple and served as one of Athena's priestess. Artem recovered and went to the temple to see her but she refused to see him because she was now Athena's priestess. And she wouldn't do something that would bring more shame to their family. But he climbed on to her balcony that evening and told her the truth and gave her the earrings that were left on him when he was a baby and abandoned by his mother. But they couldn't be together anymore because she has already sworn to Athena and they would be punished by the gods._

_But Artem was still determined and he joined the Olympics games. And indeed he won and on the day of the parade to honor Athena, he was awarded the highest honor with a medal. But he asked the high priestess that instead of the medal, he would prefer to have Hyacinth as the award. But the high priestess refused him and all of the priestess went back to the temple._

_

* * *

_

On the break of filming, Rosa noticed that the extras the director got from the local area, were drooling at her co-star. Their eyes were lusting for his gorgeous, sexy body, which was showed of by his white tunic. Kyoko inside got possessive and flared in anger at those lustful eyes. She went to Kuon and ran her hands from his chest and around his neck. "Are you hungry?" She looked up at him and bit her lower lip. "Let's go eat before we get drown by someone's drool." She snaked his hands up to his hair.

Kuon was stunned and couldn't respond for a second. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't the usual Rosa. And the last line explained it all. So he played along with her.

"Yes, that's a great idea." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and was just inches away from her face; they could feel each other's breath. Kuon wanted to see how she'd react. It was interesting and exciting. She just looked at him possessively. Kuon leaned down to her ear. "I'm really _hungry_ right now." He huskily whispered in her ear, thickly laced by hidden meaning.

"Then, let's get going before the food grows cold." She sexily answered back with the some hidden meaning too. They pulled away from the hug and they walked so close to each other with Kuon's hands around her waist.

Kiri really wanted to go and break up their little charade but was restrained by Hime and Kanae. He was pinned by Kanae's glare that was almost like his mother's. Hime tried calming him down with words. Kuon's side was just curiously watching.

After they were out of sight from that lustful eyes and the green monster inside Rosa has calmed down, Rosa took over. She realized how she acted and immediately apologized to Kuon. But Kuon just shrugged it off and said it was fun playing along with her. "I'm really sorry my character got carried away." Rosa apologized again. But Kuon told her, it was nothing. And they went on with their day as if nothing happened.

* * *

_Iphigenia (Kanae), one of the priestess and the one who informed Hyacinth of Artem's visits, got jealous of Hyacinth. She thought of Hyacinth as a stupid girl for not running to the man's arms already and left the temple because that was what she would do if she was in hyacinth's place. Iphigenia saw the earrings and stole it. It was night time already and Artem was down outside her balcony to serenade her with his flute again. Iphigenia was frustrated when Artem's flute stopped and Hyacinth still hasn't gone to him. So she decided that she would be the one to climb down with the earrings in hand._

_Iphigenia would tell Artem that Hyacinth wasn't going to come to him and he should give up and look at her instead. But when she was about to climb down, she saw a shadow that's climbing down from Hyacinth's balcony and she cursed. She was pissed and she threw the earrings down by the rocks below. Hyacinth saw it and got worried for the earrings because those were the ones given to her by the one she love. When finally she climbed down from the wall, she went to get the earrings from the hillside. But when she tried to get it, her weak ankle gave out and she went tumbling, bouncing, hitting and hitting again down below. _

_Artem cradled her body when he found her dead. He cried and sobbed and howled his pain to the bright moon above._

"Cut!" Director Ogata yelled. "That was fantastic. This will be a wrap for the third part. Thanks for your hard work."

"Yay!" Maria exclaimed as she skipped to the two. She just arrived that morning for the last filming. Somehow her phobias of airplanes were magically healed. "That was so sad. But I wish I had such a devoted man like Ren-sama, too." She had a dreamy look. Kiri, Hime, Yashiro and Kanae were behind her now.

"But I think, Kiri would be enough too, he looks like Ren-sama." Maria said as she went and wrapped her hands around Kiri's arm.

"Don't you dare?" Kyoko snarled like a protective grizzly mother bear as she whipped her head to Maria. Yashiro and Kuon were startled and suprised by her strong reaction.

"S-so, R-rosa and Kiri r-really are a c-c-couple?" Yashiro asked, disbelieving and stuttering. The other five looked at Yashiro with shocked faces.

"Excuse me?" Rosa asked in disbelief. And the other four burst into laughter. Some was kneeling to ground and some got teary eyed from laughing a lot.

"W-w-w-why? What's so funny?" Yashiro asked, confused. But the four continued laughing to their hearts content.

* * *

_Hope you liked and enjoyed it… _

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing… See yah next chap! ^_^_


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat…

_I'm REALLY, VERY, SO SORRY! For not updating for over a month… *doing a million dogeza* My mind was kinda broken and I had trouble writing… It is still kind of broken so I apologize if I can't update regularly like before… And if you think this chapter sucked then that only proved more that my mind has not been fixed yet… lol ^_^ Enjoy!_

Chapter 26

"What happened?" Kijema who just arrived at the scene asked. "What's so funny?" He asked again seeing Kanae, Hime, Maria and Kiri were laughing their guts out, whatever that meant.

"Well, I just asked if Rosa-san and Kiri-kun are really a couple and they suddenly burst out laughing." Yashiro explained as he was still as confused as Kijema.

"So what's so funny about it?" Kijema inquired impatiently. The four tried to control their laughter but burst out laughing again especially when they saw Rosa's shocked look.

"Care to explain?" Kuon finally asked in a low voice as he looked down at the shocked girl in his arms. Kuon was still carrying Rosa princess style. It seemed to wake Rosa up from the shock. She blinked and composed her facial expression and then she frowned and wrinkled her nose a little. Her expression caused another roar of laughter from the four.

"I know, right?" Kiri commented on Rosa's expression. "Isn't it sick?" He huffed with a disbelief expression o his face.

"Why is it sick? Is it because of the age difference?" Yashiro asked concerned.

"Well, that too." Kanae commented while laughing. Confused Yashiro turned to Hime who he thought would give him a clear answer and looked at her questioningly. Hime looked at her mom and then to the three. Kiri let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I-it's sick and funny because!" Kiri said with a somewhat disgusted look. "She... SHE is our—"

"AUNT!" Hime exclaimed as he interjected what Kiri was about to say and Kanae, Maria and Rosa sighed in relief in their minds for Hime's nice cover up.

"You knew our mom Kuon-san, surely you noticed how protective she is of us." Hime said to Kuon. "How do you think she let us tour around the world without her?"

"That's why I'm so protective of them because my sister will surely kill me if she sees her children come back even with a single hair out of place." Rosa added, playing along with the story. She touched his arm indicating for her to be let down and he gently let her down on her own two feet. She stood beside him.

"Uh, I-I'm s-so sorry I asked that stupid question." Yashiro apologized. "And for assuming and jumping to conclusions."

"That's okay Yashiro-san. Anyone who didn't know would jump to that conclusion." Hime smiled at Yashiro.

"You're Sakura's sister?" Kuon looked at Rosa with a surprise expression and Rosa nodded timidly. "I thought she only has a brother."

"No wonder you two look similar." Kijema commented.

"You don't have any other sister do you?" Kuon asked and Rosa shook her head. "Not… even a dead one?" He's voice nearly broke when he said 'dead'.

Rosa frowned confused at his question and shook her head again. Though Kanae, Maria and Yashiro has an idea where Kuon's questions were coming from.

They were interrupted when someone called them to go to the bus. They went back to their hotel where there was a party waiting for them. They celebrated all night, drinking (minors not included), chatting, dancing, joking around and just having fun, even though they were all exhausted. But it was their last night in Athens, so they made the best of it.

It was after two in the morning that the party died down and everyone who were old enough to drink were now totally wasted. Hime and Kiri were long gone to bed even before the clock stroke twelve accompanied by their grandparents. Kiri's over protectiveness of his mother loosened up because he knew she needed to have fun like this. Since they, the twins, were little didn't ever saw their mother relax and had fun like that night, so Kiri let her.

A little after midnight the people were now scattered all over. Some began to find their own little world outside or in their respective rooms. Some were still drinking and dancing in the dining hall and some were passed out right on their chairs. Those who were good at holding out their liquor and the ones who were smart enough not to drink too much all at once were the once who left.

But little by little people went out or passed out. Even Kanae went out of the dining hall with Yashiro. But it was intentional for those two because they were thinking of the ones they left behind. They both wanted to leave Rosa and Kuon alone, so Kanae while dancing signaled Yashiro of what she intended to do. The man was very much happy to oblige. They danced and pretended to be so into each other. They were practically all over each other while dancing. Kanae's dancing, her body, her scent, the looks in her eyes awakened the dormant wild side of the serious/fan girl manager. Then they slowly and stealthily headed out the door, heading who knows where but them.

Well, they weren't as stealthily as they thought they were because the two people they left were clearly aware of them because of their provocative little show. A while after Kanae and Yashiro were gone, the DJ of their party collapsed and Rosa and Kuon who were sitting at the bar could not help but laugh. The bartender was long gone because they were encouraging them to drink too when the party turned very wild around midnight. Kuon searched around for more drinks but he only found bottles of tequilas. The cast and crew had apparently robbed the little bar of its liquors. Kuon took out two shot glasses and poured the golden liquid in.

Kuon raised his shot glass. "To all the people who are passed out." Rosa giggled as they brought their glasses together with a little clink sound and they down their drinks together. Rosa grimaced as the hard liquor went through her throat and she felt her body heat up from the inside. Kuon poured their glasses again and toast for '_the president_' and then again for '_all who were hooking up right that moment_' and so on. After drinking shot after shot, her already buzzed mind was now totally drunk. She clumsily skipped to the DJ's table and clumsily push buttons and stuff, trying to put on a song. Suddenly, an Egyptian music came on loud and she smiled proudly to herself, while Kuon, still in the bar, watched amused by her.

She looked straight in his eyes and slowly made her way on to the dance floor while dancing sexily. Kuon couldn't help but smirk and went to her. Without a care in the world and just within their own world, they danced the night away.

* * *

Kyoko has always been an early bird. Even how tired or how late she went to bed at night, she would always wake up at her usual time. Her body's internal clock has already memorized that. She shifted her heavy body lazily trying to get comfortable again to go back to sleep. But it was too bright for her closed eyes. She shifted again but her leg hit something that is clearly not a bed sheet or a pillow. She froze and then suddenly sat up but only to be met a searing pain in her head.

"Aahh!" She exclaimed as her hands flew to her head. _Why does my head hurt so much? _She opened her eyes slowly as she was trying to ignore the throbbing pain. She noticed her throat was really dry when she exclaimed just now. Then she started to look around and the first thing she noticed was the 'thing' beside her, the one her leg hit a few minutes ago.

She turned a little to see what the 'thing' was under the sheets beside her. Turns out it was a man, a very beautiful man. Or was it a fairy? But the thing was that she only knew one person, one man, who looks almost like a fairy. She froze and her mind blanked out as did her eyes. She wasn't seeing anything because she was too shocked at what she just saw. After a few moments, her mind and senses turned back on and it was going on overdrive. Her aching head was momentarily forgotten as she snapped her head down to look at her body.

As she thought, she was very much naked and he was too. So there was only one thing in her mind that possibly happened. Kyoko nearly fainted but in the nick of time, her other characters showed up to help, she didn't even knew which character. But when she opened her eyes as Kyoko again, she was already in her room sitting at the foot of her bed staring into space.

* * *

Kuon was woken up by the ringing of his phone and the loud banging on his door. He slowly sat up feeling the pain in his head. He ran a hand to smooth his hair. He looked at his body he was only wearing his boxers. It wasn't unusual. He's body felt hot when he's drunk due to alcohol, so he liked to sleep naked or at least with jus a boxers on. He found he's jeans and shirt scattered by his bed and picked it up and put it on. He answered his phone as he made his way to answer the door.

It was both Yashiro on the phone and outside his door, trying to wake him up. When Kuon opened his door, Yashiro quickly peeked inside. But was disappointed when he no one on his bed. He looked at Kuon with a incredulous look. _How can this man still be such a gentleman even when drunk? Or maybe he can really hold his liquor like monster…_

"What?" Kuon asked confused and annoyed at the look Yashiro was giving him.

* * *

_Sorry it's kinda short… It had an unexpected turn, right? Well, it just popped out of my mind so I hope you liked the development… I wonder how this will affect the situation. But I have a little idea of how this will affect Kuon… *giggle* ^_^ Thanks for putting up with me, everyone… lol Thanks so much for continue reading and reviewing my story… Love yah guys… _


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Here's another one… I'm making it up to you by updating quickly… although my mind is still not completely fixed yet and due to life's drama going on… I can't promise quicker and regular updates… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 27

Rosa was startled when a loud banging came from her door. She just finished showering which she did in a daze. She quickly got dressed in a purple dress and went to open the door while hurriedly drying her hair. When she opened it, she was immediately pushed back inside by Kanae and she shut the door.

"Tell me what happened last night." She demanded. Kyoko was shocked. For one thing because she didn't remember what exactly happened last night and the other was that she remembered what happened that morning again. But she already swore that since she didn't know exactly what happened last night she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened this morning. She smiled brightly. "Good morning, Moko-san!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"MO! Get off me." Kyoko stopped hugging her but the smile on her face didn't disappear.

"What happened to you and Yashiro-san last night, Moko-san?" Her smile turned to sly and Kanae blushed. But then her face turned serious.

"Oh no, don't try to change the subject. What. Happened. Last. Night?" Kanae demanded.

"I don't remember, Moko-san. I was drunk." Kyoko whined.

"Where did you wake up this morning then?" Kyoko stilled for a second and shifted her eyes to the left.

"On my bed in my own room." Kyoko answered. But Kanae clearly saw through her lie.

"Don't you lie to me, Kyoko. I know when you're lying." She hissed at her. Kyoko sighed in defeat and went to sit at the foot of her bed as she started drying her hair again. Kanae followed and stand in arms length in front of her and crossed her arms under her breast.

"Well…" Kyoko started. "I wasn't lying when I told you I don't remember anything that happened after I blank out due to drunkenness." She babbled clearly stalling. Kanae started tapping her foot on the carpet impatiently. Kyoko sighed heavily again. "Okay, I woke up on Kuon's bed with him."

"Did you do it last night?"

"I don't remember." She said helplessly.

"Did you use protection?"

"I don't know. I don't remember a thing." Her shoulders hunched. "What do I do? What if I get pregnant again?" She asked Kanae. She was starting to panic. There were a thousand questions running in her mind.

"Well, look on the bright side, maybe now he'll properly take responsibility for what he's done. And you'll live happily ever after." Kanae said trying to cheer her best friend up.

"He doesn't know about this, I flee before he woke up and…think…character…his boxers…him…smoothed…side of…bed…" She mumbled and then suddenly looked up to Kanae with pleading eyes. "Don't tell him about this, Moko-san… Ple—" BAM! The door slammed so hard.

"KIRI! WAIT! Where are you going?" Hime's voiced shouted and her echoed down the hallway.

Kyoko, who forgot to put on contacts for Rosa's disguise, and Kanae quickly went outside to the find out what happened. Kuon's room was a floor below them and that was where Kiri was obviously heading as Hime, Kyoko and Kanae trailing behind him. Kiri banged on Kuon's door.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BASTARD!" Kiri shouted.

The three went up to him and grabbed him and tried to drag him but he struggled against them.

"Kiri stop!" Hime yelled at him.

"Are you trying to expose you mother?" Kanae hissed.

"Kiri, stop it!" Kyoko said sternly at Kiri.

"But he'd done it again! I won't forgive him for doing this to you! I'll punch some sense into him! I hate him!" That was last sentence was the last straw.

"Kiri!" She called his name in a poison dripping voice and he knew that he had gone too far. The door suddenly opened and all of them froze.

"Uhm… may I help you?" The cleaning lady asked and all of them were surprised.

"W-where's the occupant of this room?" Kyoko managed to ask in English.

"The room has been checked out thirty minutes ago." They all sighed.

"Thank you." Kyoko bowed and turned around to walk away.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to pick up a condom in there somewhere?" Kanae asked the cleaning lady.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko exclaimed as her face turned red. Kyoko dragged her best friend as Hime dragged Kiri away from the cleaning lady.

"We don't divulge private information about our costumer." They heard the lady called after them.

Poor Maria was out of the loop when she went to her charge's room and found it empty.

* * *

Kyoko with an orange pixie hair was lying down on a bed of black silk sheets looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes and flushed face. "Ren…" She moaned his name seductively. He dived down to capture her already swollen lips. "Kuon…" She moaned again against his mouth. He pulled inches away to look at her but he noticed that he wasn't kissing the same person anymore. He pulled away further to see more of her. The hair he weaved his hand into was longer, the color of her hair was flaming red and the amber heavy lidded eyes were now green orbs.

He gasped as he snapped his eyes open. He looked around disoriented. He was on a plane beside Yashiro and across the aisle were his parents. They were going back to LA to check on their home and catch up with there friends. More like Kuon's parent's friends since he doesn't have many. He just considered them as colleagues. Yashiro was obviously living with them and always looking after him.

He sank back in his sit, remembering what he dreamt. It was a weird dream. The part were Kyoko was still involved wasn't very new to his dreams because he had dreamt about it before. But the part were Rosa came in was disturbing. It wasn't disturbing because he wasn't attracted to Rosa; his body was clearly attracted to hers. It was disturbing because his dream was feels like he was replacing Kyoko with Rosa. _It's not possible, I live for Kyoko. I love Kyoko and I'll always will. I… It's just my… _He clenched his fist._ Body… How long has it been since...? _He let out a long sigh.

* * *

After five days of break while the crew set up the settings where they will shoot on the next location, Rosa and company finally arrived at Salem, Massachusetts. The next morning they began filming. Rosa transformed into Elizabeth May, a young wife to Charles Wheldon, Kejima. Kanae was Abby the Irish slave. Hime played Lily, Miss Pritchard's family slave. Kiri was happy because his bastard father wasn't there. Kuon wasn't needed till the end of this part. For the next three days they filmed continuously.

_Elizabeth May was the young wife of an older man named Charles Wheldon, a lawyer. Away from home in England, she found friendship in her neighbor Miss Pritchard. Miss Pritchard was a strange woman in their time. It was the time of the hunting of witches. Miss Pritchard has knowledge of ancient folk cures and omens and what they might foretell. This concerned Elizabeth May so she went to warn her and she also borrowed books that might be about witchcraft from Miss Pritchard. _

_When she arrived at home, she was confronted by her angry husband. Charles found her emerald earrings and suspected that she was going out to meet a lover and was cheating on him. She told him somebody gave it to her long ago and that he was already gone. He was furious and told her that she didn't need it anymore and he'd discard it for her that evening. She shouted that they were hers and she heard an echo in her head of her shouting "Mine!" A bubble of anger rose up inside her and the books she borrowed from Miss Pritchard cluttered on the floor as ran to get the earrings back from him._

_She attacked her husband to floor to get the earring back and clutched it to her chest. Then Abby appeared at the kitchen with two men right behind her. Abby accused her of being a witch and used the books and what they just witness as further proof. Charles looking at his hand that has his own blood in it and the jealousy burning in him told them it was true. She was burned at the stake with her proudly wearing the green glowing earrings, hopefully waiting for her love to save her. _

Then on the last day, Kuon arrived for his very short scene. The scene was for the flashbacks. He was transformed into Brian the sailor. _He_ _did come for his love but he was too late._ _She was already burned into ashes. He found the earrings in the ashes of the fire and knew that she was wearing them at the stake as a sign of her love for him. He took the earrings out of the fire and threw them into the Atlantic Ocean._

There was still a back story of this part about Brian and Elizabeth but they would film it after they film the following part of this movie. On their way to Paris, they would make a quick stop at London to film it. But right now, they would continue to the fifth part of the movie, set at the time of the American Civil War.

Kiri was very much happy because they weren't needed on the last day of filming and they immediately flew to Orlando, Florida, although, he would still be glad to met his father, so he could have a chance to beat him to death. But he didn't want to die just yet by the hands of her scary mother. But as for now, they would gladly enjoy their three day stay at Walt Disney World Resort. At least his mother would be like in heaven and hopefully forgets about what happened with his father completely because since that night happened she was always worrying and so tense and stressed out.

* * *

_I know it's kind of weird or awkward ending it like this, but at least it's not a cliffy… ^_^ lol _

_For those who were confused if something really happened between them, I hope this clears this up… Kyoko's character that took over before she passed out cleaned up her side of the bed and put on his boxers…_

_Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing my story… see yah next chap… _


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for not regularly updating… __**Thoughts, **__bold italics are inner thoughts of Kuon and Kyoko near the end while they played as their character… I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and typos… Hope you'll enjoy it!_

Chapter 28

Kanae and Kiri was exhausted after three days of being dragged around Walt Disney World Resort by the most excited Kyoko, Hime and Maria. Maria didn't miss the chance to have fun with her one-sama for the world or for her grandfather. She tried to invite her father but he was busy with his work. Even though all of them were exhausted, they wouldn't trade the experience for anything, especially Kyoko who was glowing and almost floating the whole time. But after the fun times, they had to go to where they were filming. The fifth part of the movie was set in the civil war times.

But before that, the night the entire cast arrived in their hotel, they all had dinner together. All of the crew was already there beforehand for the setting up and surveying the place. In one of the long tables, the Hizuri family, Yashiro, Kanae, Rosa and the twins were silent as they took their seats. There was one that was in a very bad mood. He seemed to be scowling and pouting like a child. Even in the presence of his adopted yet really true though keep secret grandparents and that particular someone is none other than Shirogami Kiri. Though none of the others knew what exactly he was scowling about.

After the waitress asked for their orders, they started chatting and catching up, except for Kiri.

"So how was your stay at Disney world?" Kuon asked Rosa with a small smile. Kiri furiously glared at him.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Rosa replied excitedly. Kiri couldn't take it and stood up from his chair suddenly causing all of them to look at him in surprise. He wore a dark face as he glared at his father. Kuon was surprise and confused when he saw a face much like his own glared and him in pure hatred. It reminded him of his own face when he was young. Kiri then looked at Rosa has a pleading face not to do or say anything stupid but has also a warm of understanding in her eyes. Kiri paused for a second and then stomped away from their table. Hime and Rosa rose at the same time excusing themselves but Kanae stopped Hime before she could fully stand up. All of them and the people around them who noticed the commotion stared in confusion and curiosity after the two retreating figure.

"Kiri! Wait!" Rosa now slipping out of character called out to Kiri who was not stopping. "Stop! Let's talk."

He finally stopped; they were in the small garden outside of the hotel. She could see his chest was heaving was controlling his anger slowly and silently. After a few minutes he turned to face his mother. "I'm sorry." Kyoko said as he walked to him and touched his face. "I know it's my fault, putting you two all through this." Kiri shook her head with a pained expression. "It was my fault that night happened… But I wouldn't have you right here if it never happened. And the recent one, I don't really remember so, let's just forget it, okay?"

"How? How can you just let it go? I can't let it go. I want him to feel the pain you suffered all those years…" Kiri said clenching his fist tightly. "I want him to know how many times you cried. How you raised us by yourself. How he abandoned us. He wasn't there! He wasn't there when Hime cried because of the teasing she got from our classmates!" Tears flowed from Kiri's eyes. "He wasn't there when Hime cried because we had no dad for parent's day! He wasn't there when in every birthday, festivals, new year Hime wished to see her father like every other normal family we saw!" Kyoko hugged his crying son. "I just want to let him know that he can't do this to you, kaa-san." Kiri sobbed on Rosa's shoulder. "I won't let him do this to you."

"Sshhh… It's alright. It's not his fault. He didn't know anything. If he knew he would have been there. If he wasn't then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him." Rubbing Kiri's back. "All the pain, it was worth it, you know. I wasn't lonely because nii-san and ojii-san were there for me. And then I had you two. You were the joy of my life. I was happy as long you two were happy. It wasn't easy but we made it, right? I know about Hime's wish and it broke my heart that I couldn't make it come true for her back then… But were making it come true now, right? Let's not destroy the chance to make your sister happy." Kiri pulled back and started wiping his face.

"But what about you, Kaa-san?" Kiri asked worriedly. "I—"

"Okay, okay." Kyoko held up her hand in front of her. "I'll tell you something that would make your mind at peace. But it is kind of embarrassing. Just don't throw up on me, okay?" Kiri nodded. "I, I have my period just this afternoon, that means I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon." Kiri was surprised and then slowly his whole face turned red and overheated. Kyoko giggled. "Now, let's not worry anyone and go back inside."

* * *

"That was a long break to the restroom Kuon." His father commented. Kanae and Hime stilled in fear that he went and followed the two. They secretly hoped that the two weren't discussing anything that would reveal the truth.

"Yeah, I think I ate something…" He said jokingly as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't talk like that in front of the food, Kuon." His mother said sternly, slowly losing her appetite. After fifteen minutes the two came back and join them. They were kind enough to not ask about what just happened and continued with the lively chattering.

* * *

The next day they started filming. They were all transformed into civil war soldiers. In this part, Rosa's character was supposed to be reincarnated as a guy and Kuon's character as a girl but they couldn't have that so they switched part. Kuon was now John Mays and Rosa as Lou Jones of the Kansas first regiment. She was a ran-away slave pretending to be a guy and joined the war. The setting was: The battle of Honey Springs, Indian Territory. July 17, 1863. John Mays and his regiment met up with the Kansas first regiment. They filmed the war, action, shooting and battle scenes first. Then the following days were the rest of the fifth part.

_The two met down at a river where John was soaking his bad ankle in the icy water. They talk a little bit and then Lou went away. When night came, all the soldiers were eating, drinking, singing and just having fun. Luo was feeling thirsty and she went out to find something non-alcoholic to drink. She went to the pump she saw earlier that day. When she arrived there, she saw a dark form just a few feet away. He was vomiting violently onto the ground. She quickly pumped some water into her tin cup and gave it to him. It was the same soldier she met down the river. He said it was the fire that was causing it and also he was out of stuff he was taking for his bad ankle. The doctor was out of it too. He asked if Lou was a ran-away slave and she admitted it. She didn't know why she did. They talk some more, getting to know and feeling comfortable with each other. It was like they knew each other a long time ago._

_After a while of talking she decided to find some of the medicine for John's ankle. Lou's regiment was always on escort before they engaged their first battle that day, so she knew where the stuff was kept. They successfully found and got some. He took so much that it caused hallucinations about Lou and John's wife, Jane. The next thing he knew was being woken up by the doctor. Then the doctor told him to stop using the stuff and even if he wanted to, there wasn't anything left. The doctor was feeling sad for the poor soldier in there too with a ruptured appendix. When he looked, he recognized it was Lou and the doctor told him Lou was a __**SHE**__. _

_He went to her and asked how she was feeling. She told him 'like death' and made him promised to look for her mom and helped her. He promised. She asked if he still has some of the medicine they stole that night. He reached for his pocket and found a nearly empty phial. He held it up and a ray of light hit it and glow a pretty green color. She requested he it up like that while she was looking at it, he was going to tell her a story._

"_All right. I'll make it up as I go." John said and started telling his story. "There once was a girl who lived in ancient Greece. She hated her boring life there. She longed for adventure and freedom. One day she met a wild boy in the woods. He was hunting with a bow and arrow on her father's property. The moment she looked at him, she felt that she had known him all her life, that he was somehow a part of her and always would be."_

"_That's nice. Go on."_

"_The girl wanted the boy to come win her hand in marriage. She was sure he'd come because the connection between them had been so strong. She was sure he loved her as much as she loved him."_

"_He did." Lou answered. __**If you had known I was alive, would you have come for me? **_Kyoko thought and then snorted inside. _**I already know you wouldn't. **_

"_Then why didn't he come for her?" __**Yeah, why didn't you? Why didn't I? **_Kuon thought.

"_He was hurt. A rival for her affection had beaten him up and left him for dead." __**I was pregnant. Everybody thought I was dead. **_

"_He wanted to come then?" __**Come back… please…**_

"_Yes. And he came for her in the end, didn't he? He gave her earrings to promise his love." __**Yes. I'm right here in front of you. **_

"_In the end she went to him." __**But that's impossible… **_Kuon thought as he looked at her._**Right? Tell me, it's impossible… **_

"_She wasn't going to him. She threw the earrings he'd given her away. She didn't love him." __**You didn't love me and you won't love me even now that I'm the mother of your children. You'll just hate me.**_

"_The girl did love him. Someone else threw the earrings away. She was trying to get them so he wouldn't misunderstand." __**I love her and I will always do. **_

"_But the wild boy had seen the earring fall and he was after them too. He wanted to insist that she take them back. Then what happened?" __**What will happen if I tell you the whole truth?**_

"_I don't know how it ends." __**Nobody will ever know because she suddenly left… before I could say anything.**_

"_You must know it's your story. You say she didn't throw the earrings away?" __**Only you know how it ends. **_

"_No. Someone else did. She loved him very much. She couldn't stand to be without him any longer." __**I loved her very much but someone else decided to take her away.**_

"_She did love him. I never knew that." __**I did love you and I still do… and you'll never ever know that. **_

"_Want that laudanum now?" _

_No, this green light is enough. She loved him you say?" __**This is enough for me… loving you this way…**_

* * *

Sorry if near the ending was kinda confusing… There was a huge hint somewhere in the middle of this chapter. Hope you noticed. I think I'm gonna focus on that next chapter…I guess… lol Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing my story… Love you guys…3 ^_^


	30. Chapter 29

**I added a poem at the bottom... I planned to add this a while in the previous chapters, at the same time I added the poem "Once" in my Baby Ren story but I keep forgetting... So now I just had to really add it in this chapter... ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry again for the late update. I had work and I was sick, I had a fever. Well, I still am… I still have a cold and headache… *sigh* I want to take my head off so there's no more pain… lol I have work again next week so it's gonna be a while for me to update. Here it is… Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! _

Chapter 29

"Kyoko." He smiled his bright heavenly smile and got up to go to her. "I miss-" Kuon stopped dead in his tracks when Kyoko multiplied. He thought it was just his eyes playing ticks on him. He shook his head lightly and blinked. But there were three Kyoko in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Slowly, the original Kyoko transformed. Her hair became black and then slowly grew and stopped just below her shoulders. Then, the other two transformed slowly. The other one, also had black hair but was longer, and when it was complete, she was Shirogami Sakura.

Kuon was shocked and was frozen as he watched the last one transformed. Her hair was flaming red and he knew who she would transform into, Rosa. When all of them done transforming, in front of him were Rosa, black-haired Kyoko and Sakura, "Kuon!" the three all called his name at the same time with the same lovely, sweet smile. "Kuon… Kuon… KUON!"

Kuon woke up breathing heavily. He sighed and slowly relaxed on his bed when he realized it was just a dream. He had been dreaming that same dream since he overheard them, Ros and Kiri talking at the hotel garden.

"…_**you two. You were the joy of my life. I was happy as long you two were happy. It wasn't easy but we made it, right? I know about Hime's wish and it broke my heart that I couldn't make it come true for her back then… But were making it come true now, right? Let's not destroy the chance to make your sister happy." Kiri pulled back and started wiping his face.**_

"_**But what about you, Kaa-san?" Kiri asked worriedly. "I—"**_

"_**Okay, okay."**_

'_Kaa-san'… Why did Kiri called Rosa 'Kaa-san'? They said that Rosa is their aunt. _It flashed in his mind how similar Rosa and Sakura are. _ Does that mean Rosa and Sakura are one and the same person? If that is true, why? But is it really true? And what does this have to do with Kyoko?_

"_**You're Sakura's sister?" Kuon looked at Rosa with a surprise expression and Rosa nodded timidly. "I thought she only has a brother."**_

"_**No wonder you two look similar." Kijema commented.**_

"_**You don't have any other sister do you?" Kuon asked and Rosa shook her head. "Not… even a dead one?" He's voice nearly broke when he said 'dead'.**_

_**Rosa frowned confused at his question and shook her head again. Though Kanae, Maria and Yashiro has an idea where Kuon's **__**questions were coming from.**_

_If they really were sisters but didn't know it then, Rosa and Sakura are really two different individuals… But why are they multiplying from Kyoko… and Kyoko transforming into them? Does this mean that the number of person I'm in love with multiplied? Am I replacing Kyoko with them?_

_**Kiri wore a dark face as he glared at his father. Kuon was surprise and confused when he saw a face much like his own glared and him in pure hatred. It reminded him of his own face when he was young. Kiri then looked at Rosa has a pleading face not to do or say anything stupid but has also a warm of understanding in her eyes. Kiri paused for a second and then stomped away from their table.**_

_But why was he glaring at me as if I killed his mother? It looked like he was ready to jump and beat me up into a pulp. I don't really remember what I did wrong to him. All I did was go without saying goodbye to his mother and maybe expose their location. Aah! So maybe that's it? Maybe I made his mother suffer through all that moving away and hiding from the media. But is that really enough reason to make one felt like wanting to kill someone? _He sighed heavily. _This is going to be one sleepless night again. _

The next night, the second night after they wrapped up filming the fifth part, he woke up breathing heavily again with the same dream. They had five day break, they were now at their Beverly Hill Mansion. But the scene of three Kyoko transforming into black haired Kyoko, Sakura and Rosa played in his mind again. Then a thought that he's been pushing to the back of his mind come out again. The particular scene of the multiplying and transforming reminded him of Kyoko transforming into her characters before like Mio and Natsu. Those two were the most appearance changing. _Is this dream telling me about Sakura and Rosa as Kyoko's characters like Mio and Natsu were? But in order for that to be possible is for Kyoko to be alive! And that's the most impossible thing. Right, Kyoko? Tell me, it's impossible… Please, tell me…_

He sighed and sat up._ What am I thinking? I'm going crazy._ The red LED light on his clock told him it was one in the morning. He slowly got up and walked to his dresser to get a new shirt because he was sweating during his dream. On top of the dresser were a tray with glasses and a bottle of liquor. He poured himself a glass and down it in one gulp. He poured a second one and a third but it was already empty. He went out of his room to go to the kitchen. The lights on the hallway were dim as he made his way downstairs. He noticed that the light to their kitchen was on. _There's someone there at this hour? Who could it be? _As he neared the entrance, the light suddenly turned off and when he took another step towards the kitchen he was met with a small form hitting his chest. There was a small "ooff!"

When Kuon heard it, he instinctively wrapped his arms around that something or someone. "NO!" A familiar voiced yelled and the small form started struggling to get away from his arms. Then he felt the toes of one of his feet hurt like hell when a small heel stomped on it really hard.

"OW! That f***king hurt you kno-" He didn't get to finish when a small fist hit his stomach. "Oof! S-stop! Rosa, it's me, Kuon!"

"K-kuon?" Rosa asked unsurely in the dark. "Really?"

"Yes." He replied. HE was a little thankful she punched him on the stomach and did not knee him on the crotch. _That would have hurt A LOT more. _He thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a burglar or something." She said she took a few steps back and fumbled on the wall for the light switch. When there was light, she looked at Kuon's direction and saw that he had one hand on his stomach. "Are you okay? I'm really so sorry. I didn't mean to. Uhm, do you need anything to make the pain go away? A pain reliever or something? Just tell me I'll do anything you tell me." She went gushing on and on as she looked up at him and then to his stomach and to his toes.

Kuon smiled. It reminded him of how Kyoko was also like this when she does something wrong or even if she really didn't do anything wrong. "Uhm, Kuon-san?" He snapped out and looked at her. She had a confused face on, so much like Kyoko and for a second, it reflected Kyoko's expression which startled Kuon. He blinked twice.

"Uh, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." He said and his mind drifted to his dream again and the thought of Rosa as one of Kyoko's character. _I think I'm really going crazy. I really need a drink and then it will go away soon… probably… _He made his way to the kitchen and opened the cupboard in search for liquor. Rosa followed him curiously and worriedly. She sensed that Kuon was really troubled and she's afraid if it was her fault.

Rosa and company were staying at Kuon's house due to the insistence of the Kuon's parents. Rosa and the others were using their break to tour around California. Kuon's parents wanted him to accompany them but he would get mobbed before they could arrive at their destination and he would just be a bother to their vacation and tour.

He found a bottle of liquor, got a glass and went to sit on the breakfast bar. Their house before had a liquor bar but due to Kuon making it his favorite place after work and slowly drowning himself on liquor, his mom cleared all the liquors in their house. But his father saved some and hid it in the kitchen cupboards.

"Uhm, Kuon-san, are you really okay?" Rosa asked again. He looked up and stared at her. "Do you want something to eat? A sandwich, perhaps? I can make it for you." Rosa suggested the first thing that came to mind. Kuon slowly nodded.

He watched as she happily skipped around to prepare him a sandwich. After a few minutes, he picked up the sandwich she made and took a bite. _Hmm… It's good. _He thought as he chewed. _The taste is kinda familiar. _Then Kyoko and Rosa's image floated on mind his mind which startled him.

"Is it good?" Rosa asked. Kuon turned to his side and found Rosa sitting on the stool next to him and was leaning in curiously with an innocent look in her eyes. Without thinking, he leaned forward and captured her lips as his hands let go of the sandwich and found its way to back of her head near her nape. Rosa was knocked out of character. Kyoko was now frozen as she felt his lips moving against hers.

_Why do I feel this way when I'm with you? _He thought angrily. _Why everything you do reminds me of Kyoko? Why does even the feel of your skin, the taste of your lips… make me think… of her? My... _"Kyoko…" He whispered out loud as he broke the kiss. Kyoko's surprised doubled and her face looked horrified when she heard Kuon said her very own name.

* * *

All of them were now gathered at London, England for the small part left of the fourth part of the movie. Rosa transformed to Elizabeth May again and Kuon as Brian the sailor. They filmed at the port where Elizabeth and Brian talked and spent time together while her father did business there. Next, was at the balcony of her bedroom, where they spent all night talking. Then one night Brian gave her those two green earrings, but as soon as he handed them to her, her father chased him out with a shotgun. He fell to the bushes.

The filming went perfectly. There wasn't any problem at all, until after the director yelled 'cut' for every scene. All of them noticed that the two lead actors weren't acting normally. It seemed that they were giving each other the cold shoulder and the silent treatment or more actually they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence. There was something definitely wrong but no one actually knows because Kuon shut himself in his trailer dressing room after he was done with his part and his hotel room when they get back. While Rosa or Kyoko's mind shut everyone off and even Kanae or her children didn't know how to get through her. Only after the director yelled 'action!' they came alive. It was a very serious matter indeed and the companies of the two parties gathered together to come up with a way to find out what happened and for a way to make the two make up.

_Thanks so much for continue reading, reviewing, liking, alerting, fav-ing my story… Love you guys! ^_^ see yah next chap… In this sweet dessert, the poem is about Kuon like kinda died and turned into a ghost... I intended to write as a lyrics and turn it into a song but I still haven't put music into it, so it's still a poem, for now...^_^_

**_"Ghost"_**

_Everyday I watch you_

_Your smile, your laugh_

_Warms my heart_

_When the moon shines_

_Your tears glisten_

_Your muffled sobs echoed in my ears_

_It hurts me so when you're like that_

_I love it when you smile_

_Your shining eyes_

_I wish the sun shines forever_

_So I won't see you cry_

_'Cause I'm just passing by_

_I can't stay; I'm just passing through…_

_…You_

_Everyday I watch you_

_You can't see me_

_'Cause I'm just_

_A ghost of memories_

_But why is it_

_That you cry for me? You know_

_It breaks my heart when you're like that_

_I love it when you smile_

_Your shining eyes_

_I wish the sun shines forever_

_So I won't see you cry_

_'Cause I'm just passing by_

_I can't stay; I'm just passing through…_

_…You_


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip beat and its characters...

_I'm so sorry for the very very late update... I don't have any real excuse. I was just lazy and not in the mood to write. I'm really sorry! And thank you very much to whoever nominated this story in LME awards. I'm so grateful and happy. When I read the message informing about it, I couldn't help smiling all day. Okay, enough of that. Here it is, Enjoy! Hope you' like it. ^_^_

Chapter 30

After they were done filming in England, they immediately went to Paris, France; the city many people call 'city of romance.' They had four-day break for the crew and director to prepare and do what they needed to do. In that four day, they can do whatever they liked. And on the first day of their break, six suspicious people were sitting around in a round table faces closing in and whispering ideas to each other. What ideas? They were coming up of ideas for a way to get their two companions to make up.

"I still don't like this, you know." Kiri mumbled as he pouted. Hime immediately kicked him on the calf.

"Why?" Kuu asked Kiri. "You really hate my son that much? Well, I don't blame you. I love my son very much." He said proudly while standing up with a sparkly aura like a true oya-baka and then sat back down with a serious face. "But sometimes I hate him for being so stubborn and a coward. If he had snatched her back then when he still could, he wouldn't regret it so much now." He let out a heavy sigh. "It was just such a tragedy." He said dramatically with such a sad face. "Why would someone so young, so beautiful, so talented, such a good, humble, kind, compassionate, caring, loving, generous girl and a great cook, be taken away from us in a blink of an eye?" When Kuu talked about his son, Kuon, he had a sparkly aura which was getting brighter and brighter every time he open his mouth, but when he spoke about her, his aura was getting darker and darker and tears started to run down his cheeks. Everyone in the table now was listening and looking sadly at him.

"Uhm, who are you talking about, ojii-san?" Kiri asked.

"Hmm?" Kuu turned to Kiri. "Ah! I was talking about my son."

"I thought I heard you said a generous 'girl'."

"Aah… It's my other son. My adopted son… that is a girl. I talked about her, right? She looked like Hime. You know, when I first met her, we fought. Being an old man, that was the first time I fought with a high school girl shamelessly." He laughed as his eyes looked in a distance like he was recalling the event. "He tricked me, too, with her amazing acting talent. But she was still a novice in the entertainment world back then because she was refusing jobs that were mean roles. Then I taught her how to enjoy acting by living as the role she's playing." He smiled. "I let her play as my son Kuon as a training and that's how she became an adopted son to me." He looked down with a gloom. "But she died when she was nineteen… Such a young age… and here I am living such a long time… It's just not fair…"

Everybody was silent. Nobody could stop Kuu when he started talking and everybody was feeling either sad or guilty to stop Kuu. Julie and Yashiro were feeling sad remembering Kyoko. Kanae and Hime felt sad and guilty for them who are still suffering. Kiri felt a little guilty and also surprised about how they cared for his mother.

"If…" Hime spoke, breaking the silence and everyone turned to her. "Just if, if by any chance, she was still alive…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "And didn't tell you… would you… would you… would you hate her if she tell you now… after all these years?" Everybody was silent. Hime continued looking down, afraid to see the expressions on their faces. But the silence dragged on and everybody was so still that she had to look up. It was a mistake to look up as she shivered in fear. Julie, Yashiro and Kuu had a face of "If-looks-could-kill." Then all three spoke at the same time in a dark threatening voice.

"If she was still alive all these years and didn't tell us, I'll pay her back for making my life a living hell with Kuon." Yashiro said.

"I'll grill her in an open fire for hurting my baby Kuon and for making him go through hell like that." Julie said.

"I'll spank her for causing her father heartaches for more than a decade." Kuu said.

The other three froze in fear and shock. At the moment they wanted to run to Kyoko and ask her to not tell the others the truth at any cost and when the production is all over, they were going to the most uninhabited mountain in Japan and hide their for the rest of their lives.

"But! IF that were to really happen, I could die happy." Yashiro said with a long sigh.

"You talk like an old man Yashiro. You're not even my age yet and you haven't even had a girl yet, too." Kuu chuckled and Yashiro blushed. "I say the same for myself but it would be much better if I could play with my grandchildren when they marry before I leave this world."

"You two, stop talking about dying. You're making me depress, I could die any minute too. But I just want to see my Kuon happy. And it seems that she's the only one that could make that happen." Julie sighed. "I wish that would really happen anytime soon because I'm going to die after this film ends."

"Honey, don't you ever talk like that. Kuon is alive and healthy and you are seeing him everyday. And please don't leave me alone in this world, dear." Kuu begged Julie. The other three now, let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that their energy was drained because of that moment.

"Okay, back to the reason on why we're here. Let's focus our minds on that now, please." Kanae broke the atmosphere and tried getting back on track and get this done because she's getting tired spending time with these people.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Julie suddenly barged in Rosa's Hotel room. It was such a relief that she had her contacts on. Without explanations whatsoever, Rosa was dragged out and was in a spa when she noticed her surroundings. After that, she was dragged to a designer store with clothes that has a lot of zeros on the price tag. She didn't had time to think, talk, protest or look around because Julie shoved a lot of clothes to her and pushed her inside a dressing room. She couldn't keep count of how many dresses she tried on. By the time Julie liked what she was wearing, the world was spinning and she was wobbling.

She didn't have time to stop and catch her breath because the next was the shoe store with all the sparkly and expensive shoes. She was exhausted but tried hard not to show it and walked with confidence in her new shoes. By this time, she already gave up asking why Julie was doing all these and buying her expensive clothes and shoes. No matter how expensive those items were, she would just try her best to pay them back. The next was an obviously expensive salon. She sat down on a chair in the waiting area and rest for a while, while Julie went to a desk to check their appointment.

When Julie came back to the waiting area, she saw the red head Rosa helping a nanny, who seemed to be waiting for her employer inside the salon, calming down a baby. It seemed that the nanny wasn't as experienced. She watched Rosa carefully and sensed that she had a lot of experience raising a baby. Julie sat on a chair nearby. When Rosa was finished, she went and sat near Julie.

"Do you have any children?" Julie asked.

"Eh?" Rosa was surprised and a little nervous by the sudden question.

"It seemed like you had experienced raising and taking care a baby." Julie explained. Rosa was silent for a moment.

"I helped my sister raised Kiri and Hime." Rosa replied. Kyoko really hated lying but she really had no choice. She knew it was unfair for them. She really shouldn't be lying because they too had the right to know just like Kuon. After all, they were the grandparents of Kiri and Hime. _If, no, when I reveal the truth, I can only hope they won't hate me for lying to them like this. Yes, like this, like a coward that I am._

"I see." That was the only reply Rosa got for they were called for their turn.

They had a make over. Rosa looked drop dead gorgeous and Julie looked beautiful as always. Finally, the last stop was the jewelry shop. It was probably the most expensive store of all the stores she stepped into that day. She was nervous and could not control her hands shaking because she obviously cannot afford to pay back what Julie was going to buy for her in there.

"Uh… uhm, ah, Julie-san! I-I-I, you don't have to buy something for me here. I beg of you, please." Rosa said with pleading eyes. Rosa was surprised when Julie suddenly started laughing. She had her confused face on.

"Oh don't worry so much dear." Julie ran the back of her fingers down her cheek softly. "We're only going to borrow it."

"Bu-but it's still scary to wear it, you know. I might lose it or it might get stolen. I-I-I don't h-have enough money to pay for it." Rosa reasoned with her. But Julie just smiled at her and continued browsing the jewelries in the display box.

Julie picked a simple necklace, earring and bracelet set for her. It reminded Kyoko of her Princess Rosa necklace, because the stone on the necklace was also tear drop shape like her princess Rosa. But the stone was a blood red colored Ruby and it suited her hair and name perfectly. She gingerly put it on. If the design wasn't simple she wasn't even going to think about wearing it.

She saw herself in the mirror after she put it on. The woman she saw in front of her wasn't really who she was inside. All the make-up, the dress, the shoes, the jewelries made her look striking, stunning, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, breath-taking, you name it. She got the body, the look, the perfect posture, everything. But she wasn't as confident, fearless, courageous and daring as she looked. _Yes, I am a coward and a big liar! _Kyoko thought._ I'm cold-hearted and the worst kind of person there is. Maybe those will be the words they will use to describe me after finally telling them the truth. _She let out a big sigh. _Well, no use worrying… Kuon already called my name. It's just a matter of time before he demands the truth and hates me forever. But I think he already does, considering he's not talking to me… at least it's the silent treatment and cold shoulder rather than being looked at with disgust by him. I'd rather endure this forever than experiencing that…_

* * *

Kuon was sitting all alone in front of a table and seeing the very nice night view of the city also known as the city of lights in front of him. He was at the second level restaurant of the Eiffel Tower. Why he was there alone and looking so handsome? In the middle of the afternoon, he was sleeping in his hotel room and suddenly he was woken up by the ringing of his phone. It was his father asking him to dinner. He was going to refuse because he knew Rosa was definitely going to be there and he still was not ready to face her without going into character. But his father threaten him that his mother was so sad she hadn't had dinner with his son in a while and about his strange behavior especially towards Rosa. They both knew how his mother was like and he didn't want his mother to say that she was going to die in about three minutes or in two days or in a week.

So there he was wondering why he was all alone in a table. He sighed. _Where are they? Dad said dinner at seven. It's already seven thirty and I came here at six forty-five. And I spent a lot of time preparing myself mentally for when I was going to face Rosa. Yeah, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa. That is her name and I knew it was her. But why the hell did call out Kyoko's name? I'm the worst guy in the whole world. But Ugh! Every time I look at her now, she reminds me of Kyoko. It's not fair to her. That's why I'm doing this because I don't want to hurt her. _He let out a sigh again. He turned his head and looked at the entrance if they already arrived. But what he saw was so dazzling he couldn't take his eyes away ones he looked at her. His eyes slightly wide and mouth ajar as he continued looking at the woman making her way towards him.

She walked so gracefully as if dancing as her hips swayed. Her long slender legs confidently took every step with the posture of a model. Her curves were perfectly showed off by her sexy dress. And her face was as beautiful as a blooming flower in spring.

* * *

_Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for my update and for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, Fav-ing. It really brightens my rainy days! lol Love you guys! see yah next chap... ^_^_


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_Sorry for the late update… I was working… I'm really nervous about this chapter… I really really really hope you'll like it… Enjoy! Or not? Lol ^_^_

Chapter 31

The silence was thick and tensioned. It has been like that for thirty minutes now and the two of them hadn't looked or more like avoided looking at each other since Rosa sat across Kuon. Rosa was looking outside, admiring the scenery of the night lights of Paris. Kuon was observing his wine in his wineglass and taking a sip at it every now and then. But Rosa couldn't helped but count how many times he has taken a sip in that wineglass now in the corner of her eyes. She turned to look at him, could not stopped herself anymore.

"Uhm, Kuon-san," She started, Kuon didn't look at her. "I know you like to drink, but can you please minimize it? You still haven't had your dinner."

Kuon sighed. "They're not coming, are they?" He asked; eyes still glued to his wineglass.

Rosa stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "No, they're not." She sighed too. "I came here with your mom and she went to the restroom after we caught sight of you and… it's been thirty minutes now, she's still not here." She answered and heard Kuon cursed under his breath. Well, it was an obvious thing from the beginning and the two them realized that the moment they sat across each other in front of a table just for two which had flowers and a candle in the middle of it.

Their server came up to them and put each appetizers in front of them. Rosa was surprised and eyed the servers every move and then looked at the food in front of her. "E-Excuse me, b-but we didn't order this. We still haven't ordered yet." Rosa said to the server.

"I'm sorry for confusing you, mademoiselle. Your food for this evening has already been ordered and paid for. But don't worry, you can still order something else if you want. Do you want anything else?" The server explained.

"Uh, no. Not at the moment. Thank you." Rosa replied.

"Don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything, mademoiselle." The server smiled and went away.

Rosa eyed the food in front of her with interest. She mumbled 'itadakimasu' and then tasted it. It was delicious and it clearly showed on her face which Kuon was staring at as she savored the delicious taste of the food with her eyes closed. Kuon was reminded of Kyoko again and got irritated. Rosa noticed his dark mood and snapped her eyes open and looked at him. He was pouring wine in his wineglass again and took a big gulp of it.

"Uh, Kuon-san, you should really eat before you take anymore of that wine, please. The appetizer is so light and easy to eat and delicious too." Rosa tried to convince him. But he didn't look at her and he acted like he didn't even hear her. Kyoko's anger was rising inside and her true self was slowly showing to the surface.

"Hizuri Kuon-san…" She said in a dark voice that made Kuon looked at her. She had almost liked the face and smile of Mio on her face. "You have two choices. You either eat or I shove food down your throat." Kuon was so surprised and the scene where Sakura shoved food into Kiri's mouth popped into his mind which made him shiver a little. He looked at her again and it did not seem like she was going to back down if he got angry at her too. She really meant what she said, especially the part about shoving food into his mouth.

He gingerly picked up his utensils and ate a piece of his food. He looked at her. "You really have a talent of making people eat."

"Of course, raising my two children on my own didn't make me into nothing." She said and then gasped. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. Kuon went still for a minute, everything was silent between them except for the loud hammering of Kyoko's heart beat and then finally he spoke.

"I'm not that surprise. The thought had surely crossed my mind." He said. "So, it really is true." Kuon said quietly but his mind was racing and he was trying so hard to stop his mind from thinking about what his dream really meant. It was confirmed that two of the figure that the three Kyokos transformed into in his dream were one and the same. Two identities, one person. _But how were they related to Kyoko? _He shook his head to try to erase the thought about Rosa connecting to Kyoko. His hand flew to his wine glass again and he took a sip.

Kyoko the one taking control now, glared at Koun when she noticed him drank his wine again. "Tsuruga-san, if you won't eat properly and drink more wine, you really will get sick again." She said while shaking her head. Kyoko felt like old times again, so she couldn't stopped herself from acting like old times. All those caution about slipping up, all the tensions just loosen up when she was alone with Kuon.

She was startled when Kuon suddenly got up and walked away. She first thought he was going to the restroom but her demon antenna told her that he was angry, really angry. She still hoped he would just go cool off in the restroom and then come back but he went straight for the door. She scrambled up then clumsily opened her new hand purse to leave a few bills for tip. She walked hurriedly after him. When she was outside, she looked around and saw him made his way towards the elevator. She half-run to catch up to him. He went inside the elevator and she had to run to ride in the same elevator with him. She was breathless when she made it inside. There were other people inside with them, so she kept quiet. When they got out on the ground floor, Kuon with his long strides walked ahead of her, while she struggled catching up to him.

"Wait! Kuon-san." She called out but he didn't stop. "Kuon!"

She was getting angry and her feet was hurting because of the super high heels Julie picked for her. "Ren. Tsuruga Ren!"

He stopped when she used his old stage name. They ended up in a place where there weren't many people around, he noticed and then turned around. "What do you want from me?" Kuon asked angrily.

She took a moment to catch her breath before she answered. "Why are you angry at me?" She asked back. "I'm so sorry for lying and deceiving you but-"

"I don't give a damn about you lying! What I can't take is YOU pretending to be and acting like _HER! _Do you hate me that much?" Kuon blew up.

"Wha- hate? No!" Kyoko felt like de javú about that question. "Wait, I'm acting like who?" _Maybe her girlfriend? _She tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Can you stop it? Stop pretending, acting and reminding me of her because no matter how much you act and look like her, you will _**never**_ be Kyoko! She's dead. She's not coming back." His voice broke at the last two sentences.

She was shocked and confused as hell. "Is this Kyoko that high school girl, four years younger than you who you fell in love with during Dark moon?" Well, Kyoko will always be Kyoko with her obliviousness.

Now, Kuon was shocked. "H-how do you know that? Argh! I don't care anymore!" He turned around and was about to leave.

Kyoko was deep in thought. _So it's really true. Kyoko is the name of that high school girl he fell in love with a long time ago and still can't forget about her even now. _She felt like crying. Her heart was breaking into pieces again. _Kyoko, huh? Same as my name. _Her eyes widened. "I am Kyoko..." She said out loud. Kuon stopped dead in his tracks. _We have the same name. She died and everyone thought I'm dead too. We act alike too, according to Kuon. Wow! It's like he's talking about me... Could it be? _

"A-are you talking about Mogami Kyoko?" He asked his frozen figure. She snorted inside. _Of course not, right? I'm just some boring, no sex-appeal girl. _

Kuon suddenly turned around, walked towards her and directly stopped in front of her. "What the hell do you want from me?" He hissed angrily so close to her face. He wasn't able control his anger anymore, he was shaking. Anymore of this and he could really hurt her. "Fame? Money? Was that why you had your son looked so much like me, huh?"

She was frozen in place. She couldn't believe that the very words she was afraid people were going say when she revealed the truth were coming from the very mouth of the one she loved all these years and the father of her children. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she fought hard not to let it fall. It hurt. It really hurt so much. She felt like she suddenly got hit by a bus while crossing the street. And she thought she already knew how it felt to be hurt by the one you loved so much. This time though was worse than the first two experiences she'd had. It was like a million times painful than when her mother rejected her in her childhood and slapped her from cheek to cheek more than a decade ago. A thousand times painful than when Sho betrayed her. A hundred times painful than when she gave birth to Kiri and Hime. She could have broken down right there, right then but she hardened her heart and let anger took over. She was not going to just let what he just said go. _How dare he! _She thought. _I'm not the same Kyoko you once knew!_

"You're right." She said in a whisper. Kuon was taken aback by her answer. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You are absolutely right." She glared at him. "I can never be that Kyoko you once knew again. If you really were talking about Mogami Kyoko. I can never be that Kyoko who entered showbiz because of revenge, who swore off love... Because, you know why? That Kyoko fell in love and got pregnant by a guy who was having a nightmare when he had a fever because he fell into a frozen lake while shooting a movie on dead winter. And guess what? That was the best thing that happened to me, I now have two beautiful children. And now, I am working my hardest so that I can proudly and properly introduce them to their father. I wanted to reach you first in showbiz world so that no one can _**ever**_ say those words you just said to me and my children. And I will _**never**_ let you hurt them." She said with a finger pointed angrily to his face. "If you don't believe they are your children, just ask Hime what her true hair color is and take a look at their real eyes. And don't worry, after the I properly introduce them to you, we won't bother you ever again, if that's what you're so worried and angry about."

She turned around and stormed away, leaving Kuon to digest all that she said. She hailed for a taxi and got in. There, she let her tears rolled down her cheeks. She was relieved when she arrived inside her hotel room without running into someone she knew. She plopped on her bed and let it all out. _To think I already got burned ones, I let it happen again. I'm just really like those stupid girls in love. Why did I let it happen again? Stupid, stupid, stupid… _She cried harder and harder. _Why did I fell in love with him? He was obviously a playboy. So out of my league, so out of reach… It's better to get hit by a bus than feel this… physical pain have pain killers… Oh yeah, there is a way to help ease this pain! _She suddenly jumped out of bed. She went to where the fridge, the foods and everything were stocked. She found herself a bottle of brandy and opened it. She took a big gulped and started coughing when the liquor burned her throat. She tried again and she didn't cough or nearly choked. She grimaced as she tasted the hard liquor. She noticed a stereo and turned it on. The loud music filled the room. She changed the station of the FM to a more soothing music. It was French but she didn't care to understand the lyrics. She plopped back to her bed and continued drinking her brandy from the bottle. Tears didn't stop falling from her eyes that entire time and continuously falling still. A picture of Kuon floated in her head again. She made a disagreeing face. "You're not the only one who's allowed to drink!" She shouted at the ceiling of her of her room.

Kuon didn't know how he got to his hotel room but there he was, drowning himself in alcohol again. He felt like he was dreaming or maybe having a nightmare or something and any minute now, he will wake up and all this confusion and all the things he was feeling were not real and just a dream. He was feeling numb because of the confusion of what to feel, think or do. His mind was blank as a sheet of paper. It stopped working already. Everything was shut down due to overload and the fuse blew up. He needed a new and more powerful fuse to function again. And maybe that fuse was the bottle of scotch he was drinking from. He lifted it up again to drink from it. Yes, that was all he was going to do… drink… drink… drink… until there was nothing…

It surely was going to be a long night for the two them… if they won't passed out…

* * *

_Please! Please! Please! Don't hate me! I'm begging you! I really hope I didn't blew it all up! I'm feeling like a girl who just confessed to my long time crush and very nervously waiting for his reply… So I'm really hoping and praying to God that you liked it… that's all I can say and I'm very very very sorry if I disappoint you guys… I feel like crying now… __L__ or maybe I'm just really sleepy…_

_Anyways, I thank you all for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing this fanfic of mine… Even if you hate me, I still love you guys… ^_^_


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters…

_I'm so sorry I didn't update last week I went to my mom's place and just got back today… There's no internet connection there, so I'm really sorry… Here it is… Enjoy! _

_~o~ flashback_ thoughts _flashback ~o~_

Chapter 32

Kyoko slowly felt the effects of the alcohol. Her head felt heavy but her mind felt light and it was like the world was spinning. She put the cap back on the bottle of her brandy and closed her eyes in surrender. _Why am I doing this? _She thought. _Why is this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve this? _Small sobs escaped her lips. _Maybe this is punishment for lying… and not telling them I was alive… deceiving others just to ease my own selfish fears… yeah, I totally deserve this… _She chuckled which turned into more sobs. _If that night never happened, would I be hurting this much?_

_~o~_

_Kyoko woke up in the middle of the night when someone called her name. She found herself sitting beside a big bed and leaning on it while she slept. She looked at the bed and saw Ren stirred in his sleep. He had a high fever due to an accident in filming. She heard from Yashiro that Ren insisted in doing his own stunts in a chase scene on a frozen lake. It was going great until the end. The ice broke and he fell in. It took almost ten minutes to get him out of the ice cold water. The doctor said it was just mild hypothermia and when he was warmed up, Ren insisted again that he was all fine and would liked to go home to rest since the filming was already over. _

_Yashiro convinced Ren they should take a taxi from the airport. Yashiro accompanied him all the way to his room and as soon they entered Ren's apartment, Ren collapsed. Yashiro was in a panic and was about to call for an ambulance but Ren came to again and managed a death glare. Ren didn't want to go to the hospital and said it was just a fever. So Yashiro called the president and Kyoko for help. That's why she was there taking care of him. _

_He had a very high fever in the morning but it went down that afternoon. "Kyoko…" He said in a whisper. "D-don't leave me… i-it's c-cold…"_

Why is he calling me in his sleep in that gentle pleading voice like I'm his lover or something?_She asked herself as her heart raced. _Or maybe he's not calling me. Yeah… _She thought sadly. _Maybe it's the high school girl he's in love with. She has the same name as me. _Her heart felt like someone was holding it tightly, slowly crushing it. It was getting harder to breath._

"_Kyoko…" He whispered in a very vulnerable voice. "Don't leave me…" He was sweating. Kyoko climbed on his bed and put a hand on his forehead. He did not have a fever anymore. He was alright. His forehead was not hot or warm anymore. It was normal. _Obviously, he's having a nightmare. _She thought. _And maybe he's still delirious from the very high fever he had this morning. He was really burning up this morning.

_She was about to climb out of bed and go fetch a towel to wipe his sweat, but a hand grasped her wrist stopping her from leaving. She turned her head and met his eyes. "Kyoko… Don't leave me…" He said pleadingly like a lost and lonely puppy. She could not possibly turn him down. _

"_It's okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving." She assured him like a little boy who was afraid of the dark and wiped the sweat that appeared on his forehead with her hand. " Go back to sleep. I'll be here the whole time." _

"_It's cold." He said. "Come here." He pleaded as he opened his thick comforter to let her in. She stared at him for a moment. _He wants me to sleep beside him? _She shouted in her head. _He's definitely delirious. _She concluded. "Please…" What can she do? When he begged her like that and has that lost and lonely puppy eyes on full power. _

_She nervously went under the comforter. His hands were on her waist pulling her to him. His nose on her hair inhaling her scent. His lips pressed to her hair went to her ear and nibbled on it. "Kyoko… I love you…" He whispered so soft in her ear. It was like a white feather floating in the air. She froze. But she could not help the surging happy light feelings from deep within her heart as it pounded loudly in her chest. While she was frozen, Ren's hands did not for a single second idle around. It went under her blouse and was setting her skin where he touched ablaze. His mouth wandered around, too, from her ear to her cheek down to her neck which woke her up from her frozen state. _

"_T-t-tsuruga-san." She said as she tried to push him. "W-wait! Y-you got the wrong person. Hmmm…" Her hand flew to her mouth. "Ren, please sto—"_

_She was silenced by his lips on hers. She stilled and she clearly did not know what to do. But he invaded her mouth and she melted, blowing all thoughts in her head. Who could resist Japan's most desirable man, especially if he was this vulnerable and has the lost and lonely puppy on full power?_

_~o~_

Kuon was breathing heavily and sweating when he jolted awake. He felt his head throbbed and he sighed. _What the hell was that dream?_ He asked himself inside his head. _I mean I had that same dream for two weeks after Kyoko died. _And something flashed in his mind. It was of Rosa last night. '_You know why? That Kyoko fell in love and got pregnant by a guy who was having a nightmare when he had a fever because he fell into a frozen lake while shooting a movie on dead winter. And guess what? That was the best thing that happened to me, I now have two beautiful children.' _And he recalled his dream again. He was having a nightmare about Kyoko leaving and feeling cold and when he opened his eyes, she was there assuring him and what happened next would have been considered as the best thing that ever happened to him, too. _Could it be that it wasn't a dream? That's not possible. Wait! Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like Kyoko is really alive. _Rosa flashed in his head again. '_I can never be that Kyoko you once knew again. If you really were talking about Mogami Kyoko. I can never be that Kyoko who entered showbiz because of revenge, who swore off love...' _

"Dammit!" He scratched his throbbing head. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower to clear his head.

As the water hit his head and trickled down his body, the pain in his head was becoming numb and his mind cleared. Images of Rosa immediately came to mind one by one. Rosa's expression while savoring the appetizer last night. Rosa's Mio-like expression and threatening voice. Rosa's stern look while she chastised him about drinking too much wine and how she called him 'Tsuruga-san' with that familiar tone. It all matches with how Kyoko savored that hamburger when she was his temporary manager a long time ago. Kyoko's perfect Mio glare that set chills down the spines of people. Kyoko's stern face and voice that made him smile than feel sorry every time she pointed a finger to his face as she scolded him about skipping lunch.

He leaned his head forward to the tiled wall in front of him as he let out a groan and started banging his head softly on the tile. _I shower to clear my mind not think more about her, _he thought. What Kuon did not realize was, although in a different way, his mind really did clear up. He was now slowly realizing the truth that was suddenly slapped to his face last night. All the things that happened from the moment he bumped into Sakura in President's office in LME played in his mind in fast forward. But it was not the same anymore. He was seeing all in a different light now. All the little things _she, her children and Kotonami-san _did, all the little pauses, the expressions, the look in their eyes, the glares, the smiles, everything, it made sense to him now. The playback suddenly stopped at a particular glare. It was when Kiri glared at him and walked out followed by Rosa. The conversation he overheard played in his mind again and it made him pause. But before he could get his mind to make sense of what Rosa and Kiri were talking about that time, a loud ringing of his cell phone interrupted his train of thought.

He sighed and turned off the water. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was glad with the distraction because he really needed it. He felt like he was going crazy. Even if it did made sense in a way, all of it was still crazy. "Hello."

"Kuon, how was last night?" His mom asked him straight to the point. But his room's phone rang loudly.

"Hold on, mom I got another call." He told his mom on the other end and answered the other phone. "Hello."

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD HEARTLESS MONSTER!" A female voice shrieked from the other line as he drew the receiver away from his ear. "HOW COULD YOU? MO! I would happily murder you right now if it wouldn't be for her!" He recognized the voice now. It was Kotonami Kanae, the ice queen. _And Kyoko's best friend, _his mind added. "If YOU don't do something about this, I'll kill you. YOUR OWN SON _will _kill you!" And she hung up. His mind was about to blow up. _Everything is blowing up right in front of my fucking face!_

Forgetting that his mother is still on the other line on his cell phone, he punched the number of the president's cell phone on the hotel room phone. It felt like it rang on and on forever and he was getting impatient.

"Hello?" The president answered, finally.

"How long have you known?" Kuon demanded immediately.

"Kuon? I thought it was someone else that's why I was having second thoughts about answering it or not."

"Stop stalling or beating around the bush, Boss. How. Long. Have. You. Known?"

"I clearly don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." The president answered.

"About her, boss, about her." He was really about to self-destruct.

"Her? Oh. She told you already? Finally! I was getting crazy of putting on hold my surprise party for the grandparents."

"Boss, how long?" He hissed.

"She told me a week after they were busted in Osaka. They moved near here to avoid the press." Lory explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, believe me, I would have informed Kuu and Julie right away. Oh, and you, too. I was about to prepare a huge party to celebrate it. But she begged me not to. She wanted to tell you herself when she had made a name in this industry. She doesn't want your parents to think she's a gold digger or using you for her career. Not like she needed it, Shirogamis are the richest people in Osaka, Kuon! She didn't even have to work and she can live as rich as you with her inheritance. But she gave it to her brother. Kiri and Hime even have their own share. Her brother is the one managing all of it now and he has no idea how to give her money because she doesn't accept it. He asked me for advice." The president went on and on but Kuon wasn't listening anymore. He was remembering how she looked last night. The pain in her eyes which she tried hard to cover with anger.

He was still calling her, _she_, because he had no idea what to call her. He still wasn't sure or convinced enough to call her Kyoko and he knew that Rosa was just a character. Sakura, too. _I won't be convince until I see honey golden eyes and ask her things only me and Kyoko knew._

_I tried to make the pace of the story faster but when I write the chapter my mind has other plans on how it goes, so I'm so sorry if the story is so slow… I just can't control my mind… lol anyways, so how d'you like it? Oh, and I do have a surprise for you next chapter, I think… lol but for the moment I need to focus and finish the next chapter of my other story, Baby Ren… The readers might kill me if I don't do update soon… lol jk^_^ _

_Thank you so much all of you guys for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing this story… love yah _


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its characters…

_I'm soooooo sorry for the very late update! I was busy working… So without further ado, here it is… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 33

Kyoko was woken up by loud banging on the door. She slowly opened her eyes only to close it again because the room was too bright for her eyes. She sat up slowly, cradling her head in her hand. She felt it throbbed painfully. She squinted her eyes and got out of bed lazily. She stumbled to the door and opened it. She heard a gasp and everything happened so fast the only thing that registered in her mind was the sound of the door shutting behind a figure in front of her. The figure was so close she stumbled back and lost balance. She felt two hands gripped her upper arms and steadied her.

"Oh my god! Kyoko, what the hell happened to you?" Kanae exclaimed as she examined the girl in front of her. "You reek of alcohol, how many bottles did you drink?" Kyoko looked up and waited for her eyes to focus and she saw Kanae's face.

"G-good m-morning, Moko-san." Kyoko greeted in a dry throaty voice.

"Don't you good morning me! What did that bastard do to make you look like this?" Kanae said angrily. Kyoko didn't reply and she was very thankful to the throbbing of her head because it kept her from thinking, especially about last night. Her hands flew to her throat which was so dry like the Sahara desert. When Kanae noticed this and how she looked like hell, her anger simmered down a bit to attend to her hangover best friend.

Kanae led Kyoko to a chair and had her sat down. She went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. She went to the bathroom and found a small bottle of painkillers. Before she went back to the room, she turned on the water for the bath. She strode back to the room and handed Kyoko the bottled water and a tablet of painkiller. Kyoko quietly took the pill, put it in her mouth and swallowed it with water. Kanae went back to the bathroom to prepare the bath. She came back out to get Kyoko into the bathroom and take a bath.

When she made sure Kyoko was comfortably sitting in the bubbly bath tub with soothing music on from the stereo in the bathroom and the bathroom door shut, she went to Kyoko's bedside table and took the receiver to her ear. She dialed the main lobby of the hotel and asked to be forwarded to Hizuri Kuon's room. She heard the other end rang and her anger was again boiling back to a dangerous point.

"Hello." Kuon answered and his voice made her blew up.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Kanae Shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU? MO! I would happily murder you right now if it wouldn't be for her! If YOU don't do something about this, I'll kill you. YOUR OWN SON _will _kill you!" She slammed the receiver back in place. She was breathing heavily after all that shouting and shrieking. Then she heard Kyoko's voice calling her.

She went to the bathroom. "Moko-san…" Kyoko said staring up at Kanae with a pale and lifeless face. "Please don't tell Kiri." She asked in a soft, pleading voice with a hint of desperation. Kanae could only nod and she stepped out of the bathroom again. After Kyoko was done bathing and dressing up as Rosa, Kanae already set everything up for the day. She informed Hime and Kiri that she and their mother were going out with just the two of them.

When Kanae told Kyoko they were having a 'Best friends day out', life began showing on her face. Kanae surrendered to Kyoko's hug attack and was glad to see her best friend's silly look and kind of creepy smile whenever Kyoko saw her back then when they were still Love Me section members. They went and had a tour around Paris and Kyoko's face was full of smiles but Kanae was not fooled. She could see dark shadows on Kyoko's eyes. _I swear I'll kill you, Hizuri Kuon, if you don't make her happy anytime soon! _Kanae thought angrily.

* * *

While Kyoko was enjoying her day, Kuon was in a very bad mood. After forgetting that his mother was still on the other end of the line of his cell phone and that call with Lory, he sank down on the side of his bed. Face buried in his palms and elbows on his thighs. He was startled when his cell phone started ringing loudly again. He picked it up instinctively and answered it. It was his mother again asking him to go to their suite and have breakfast with them. He thought of saying no because he really needed some time alone to think of how he was going to confront Rosa about his doubts in believing she was Kyoko. But it was a good way to distract himself before thinking of meeting with Rosa again and distractions were so welcome at the moment so that he would not go crazy. He was losing grip of reality and having breakfast with his parents seemed so normal and real to him.

Kuon got dressed and made his way to his parent's suite. His mother greeted him at the door and led him to their kitchen where his father was happily cleaning the food from the plates into his mouth and to his bottomless stomach.

"Kuon, what happened last night?" Julie suddenly asked and Kuon paused while lowering himself to a chair in front of the table. He flopped down with a sigh. _I should have known coming here was a very bad idea, _he thought.

"Nothing." He answered and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"When people say nothing there usually is something." Kuu commented while his mouth was still full with food.

"It was nothing. We had dinner, mom, that's all." Kuon replied.

"Kuon Hizuri, don't you lie to own mother!" Julie hissed.

"Honey, calm down." Kuu stepped in on their conversation. "He's our big, handsome, talented, noble, athletic-" Julie glared at Kuu. "What I want to say is, he's a big boy already. Let him take care of it on his own." Julie continued to glare at her husband for a moment and then turned his gaze to her son who was ready to flee if she persisted on questioning him. She sighed and gave up drilling information out of his son. Kuon gave his dad a grateful look. Kuu only nodded. They had their breakfast peacefully and the topic about last night never came up again.

After having breakfast, he went back to his own room and called the main lobby and asked to be forwarded to Rosa's room. He was nervous as the ringing continued on and on. His stomach was tying into a knot and his mind going blank. But there was no answer. All the tense muscle slowly relaxed when the ringing finally ended. _I can understand why she never wants to see or talk to me again. _He sighed. _But I'm not giving up that easily. _He called Hime's room.

"Hello?" A small cute voice answered. It warmed his heart just from hearing the girl's voice and a small smile curved his lips.

"Hime-chan, it's me, Kuon." He greeted.

"Hi!" She greeted back excitedly but then paused for a second. "K-kuon-san, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm, do you know where your mom is?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she and Kanae oba-san went out having a best friends day out." Hime answered.

"I see."

"Sooo, how did last night went?" She asked shyly.

"You haven't talk to your mother?" He asked, surprised.

"No, I haven't seen her at all today, much less talk to her." She sounded disappointed.

"It was… nice…" He answered.

"Did you made up already?" Hime asked straight-forwardly. He grimaced.

"Do you and your brother want to go sight seeing or something?" He asked changing the subject.

"Really? Are you serious?" She asked excitedly, he could imagine her with the same expression as Kyoko when she was excited.

"Yes, I'm serious. I'll meet you down at the lobby in fifteen minutes. Don't forget the hats and the glasses." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, we'll be there." She answered and hang up. He dialed the main lobby again and made arrangement for their sight seeing. When Kuon arrived in the lobby fifteen minutes later, he immediately saw Hime bouncing in excitement. Beside her was her brother who looked annoyed.

Kuon found himself enjoying the day with Hime and Kiri. He smiled and laughed a lot that day more than the last fifteen years of his life since Kyoko died. Kiri was reluctant to have fun with them at first, saying he was just there for his sister. But Hime's bubble of happiness was infecting both the two men and they could not resist. For Hime, it was one of the best days of her life. It was just one of the best not _The_ very best because their family was not complete. Her mom was not there with them.

* * *

The next day was the beginning of filming for the next part of the movie. Kyoko had a lot of time preparing herself, locking up feelings she did not want to show or even feel. Kuon was gearing up for the shoot, concentrating only on filming and controlling his mind not to wander on a particular topic which was full of landmines. With just one wrong step and you will be blown up.

It was early in the morning and everyone was very busy taking turns with the make-up artists, hair dressers and changing to costumes, crews setting up, people coming and going in every direction. Rosa was transformed into Delilah Jones, a singer who performs with her big black cat named Baby. Kuon was transformed to Robert 'Bert' Brody a writer who writes for Traveling Abroad magazine. He also wrote songs. Kijema as Leonard 'Lenny' Raymond who was the owner of The Panther's Club where Delilah performs. Kanae as Yvette who was one of the chorus girls also in Lenny's club.

The first scene they filmed was when Delilah Jones first performed at the Panther's Club. She sang and impressed the audience. When the director yelled 'cut!' everybody was amazed by her performance. They continued to clapped and shout in amazement and admiration. After all the praises, everyone finally quieted down and went to their own important jobs.

Shortly after, they began the next scene which was the first time Delilah Jones and Bert Brody met each other. _Bert Brody knocked outside Delilah Jones dressing room to ask her for an interview. Inside he met Lenny and Delilah. Lenny told him to tell Delilah she was sensational and he told her so. Bert asked her for an interview for the Traveling Abroad magazine. _

"_Are you calling me a broad?" She cried._

"_No, I would never -" _(Kuon delivered his lines in an amused way which was really not the right way.)

"_You're certainly not traveling anywhere with me, broad or not, get that idea out of your head," She went on, teasing._

"_You've got it all wrong, I -" _(Kuon's tone was right but he could not help the smile appearing on his lips and a glint in his eyes caused by her lines earlier about traveling with just the two of them, broad or not.)

"_You're blushing!" She cackled. _Then stopped and her face fell. "Or not." Kuon was certainly not blushing, he was smiling like emperor of the night was about to come out.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Kuon-san, you're suppose to be blushing." He called to Kuon who was in the process of fixing his expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic smile that made the females' eyes turn heart shapes. "Please let me try one more time."

They took another take and it was perfect. All the females were going wild when the famous Kuon Hizuri got flustered and blushed. The actors went to their dressing rooms preparing for the next scene while the others filmed their scenes. Kuon and Rosa were still the same, hiding in their own dressing room until it was their turn. Rosa didn't want to face Kuon because it was a little too much for Kyoko's heart. Kuon did not want to meet Rosa because it was their workplace and he might not control himself and confront her which he was itching to do.

Rosa heard someone rapped on her dressing room and then told her that the director was calling for her. She let Rosa took over completely and when she was sure she could handle seeing Kuon, she went out to the set. There were a lot of people gathering around. On the way, she noticed a figure behind her whom she very much knew who because she was the only person who knew that figure down to his bone structure and proportion. She ignored it as if she had not noticed him. She arrived at the gathering. When people noticed her, they made a way for her to go to the director. She stopped just few feet away from the director. Director Ogata noticed her and turned to her with a smile.

"Rosa-san, please meet the singer who will write and sing the theme song of our movie." Ogata said excitedly. The tall honey blonde man standing beside the director turned to face her. The famous guy smiled his cool, lady-killer smile. "Fuwa Sho-san, this is Rosa-san."

* * *

_I hope you liked it! And I'm so sorry for typos and wrong grammars. For my reason of the inexcusable, very late update, I was very busy with work, I even hurt my thigh. I bump into a kinda sharp wooden edge of the bed and it got bruised and swollen. My beautiful leg still got the bruise until now. Huhu LOL Anyways, When I read Miyako826's review asking where was Sho, I was like "You ruined my surprise before I even get to write it!" LOL but please don't stop reviewing. I love reviews! Thanks so much everyone for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and everything… love you guys! ^_^\/_

Oh check out my FanMusicVid of Skip Beat! KyokoxRen! Go to my profile to see the link… it's my first ever fmv, so please go easy on me ^_^


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters…

_I am terribly sorry for the late update and for all the wrong grammars and typos you might notice down there… ^_^ Hope you will like it… Enjoy!_

Chapter 34

Kuon was pissed. For one thing, the man who broke Kyoko's heart, tossed her aside like a used tissue and left her in a state of a very low self-esteem, self condemning, unable and scared as hell of love and being hurt, suddenly popped up in front of him. But that's not really the entire reason why he was pacing inside his room angrily and was really in need of something or someone to release his anger to. And he was seriously confused because when Rosa was very friendly with the stupid blonde bloke and was happily chatting with him like they were old friends, Kuon was boiling in anger and jealousy inside. If he wasn't as good an actor as he was, everyone on set had already noticed his true feelings.

He was considering that maybe he was jealous because he was attracted to Rosa. He also considered that maybe he wasn't feeling jealous at all, but he could not find any other explanation or term for what he felt and was still feeling every time the memories played in his mind and it was playing all the time. It's driving him crazy.

All the thinking and considering of all explanations of his very strong feelings that day, he was coming to the conclusions he did not want to admit. One, 'he was in love or at least has romantic feelings for Rosa.' He might have been willing to admit to that. Two, 'he was jealous because Rosa was Kyoko and she was being friendly and all happy to see the man who hurt her so f***ing bad all that many years ago.' And that he could really not admit or even accept as a reasonable explanation to the jealousy he, even right that moment, still felt.

God, he was going crazy and really bursting in anger. He went and poured himself a glass of scotch and took a swig to calm himself down. _Okay, forget Fuwa. I was angry and confuse enough without him showing up all of a sudden. I'm gonna concentrate on figuring out how to solve my problem with Rosa or Sakura or whoever the hell is she. _Kuon was warming up to the idea that Rosa was Sakura and that they were one and the same because the day before when Kuon unconsciously asked Hime about her _mother, _who he meant as Rosa, Hime's answer was obviously about Rosa. He just realized that the night after their fun sight seeing when he was in his bed trying to get some sleep.

He knew that in order solve this problem; he has to get to the bottom of this. But in order to do that, he wanted hard evidence from her. His anger soared to the roof again when he remembered overhearing Rosa agreed to have dinner with that f***ing Fuwa. He gripped his glass filled with scotch tighter until it nearly broke.

He went to his room phone on his bedside table and called Hime. He did not know why but being with Hime and Kiri seemed to calm him down. _Yeah, I wonder why?_

"Hello?" Hime's cute voice greeted. He was feeling cheerful already just by that one word.

"Hey, Hime-chan. It's Kuon." He greeted enthusiastically. "Do you and your brother want to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? Yes, sure!" Hime replied in an excited squeal.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the restaurant downstairs. Bye." He hung up and went to change his clothes.

* * *

Hime squealed in delight after she hung up the phone. Kiri, who was lazily lying on her bed watching TV, noticed his sister's excitement. "Who asked you out, your prince charming?" He asked sarcastically with a smug smile. But Hime didn't even blinked by his comment; it was like she did not even hear him.

"What am I gonna wear?" She went to her closet. "Oh, go change too, and fast. We're going to dinner!"

"With who?"

"With Otou-san! So go and change." Hime exclaimed.

"O-otou-san? Since when was he our otou-san? He abandoned us!" Kiri said angrily. "And why is he asking us to dinner? First, the tour and now dinner? Who is he kidding? Why is he even spending time with us?"

"Oh, come on! He didn't even know kaa-san was pregnant and he thought she was dead, remember? Now, go change before I do it for you." Hime retorted. Kiri felt a little guilty for making his sister unhappy but he just could not stand the guy who hurt and was still hurting his mom and sister. Even if he was their father and did not know their mom was pregnant or whatever excuses he has, it still did not give him the right to hurt them.

Kiri shut his mouth and went to his own room to change. They went down and met Kuon. It was a fun dinner. Kiri's anger never resurfaced during dinner. Hime even got him to talk and laugh during the whole time. They laughed a lot. Hime was telling Kuon all about their childhood, especially the embarrassing moment with Kiri. Hime was glad she could share it with her father. It was her way of catching up wit him, even if he did not know they were his children in Hime's point of view.

It was a very nice dinner, until when they were going out back to their rooms. Kuon's mood literally fell off a cliff. It was like at the top of Mount Everest one second and the next, it went tumbling down.

* * *

Kyoko was surprised to see Sho. Okay, that was an understatement. She was shocked but of course she did not show it. She did not know how to describe her feelings because seeing for the first time in like what fifteen or sixteen years someone you grew up with for fifteen years of your life, was indescribable. Ever since all the crazy things that happened to her during the last fifteen or sixteen years everybody thought she was dead, her hatred for Sho eventually faded away; even before that fateful plane crash and kidnapping, her hatred for him was slowly fading away and was exchanged by grateful feelings.

She was not grateful to him for hurting her, but if he had not, she would not have been able to break out from Sho's shadow and finally took that step to the light. She would not have been able to meet all the wonderful, caring and loving people she was with before that plane crash incident. She would not have found out she loved acting or that she even has talent for it and especially she would not have been able to meet _him_, again.

Rosa greeted Sho warmly and talked to him whenever she was available. It seemed that he was interested in her. And with just their little chats in between filming, she found out that he was still single and he was always touring around the world or spend months creating music for another hit album. She could also just imagine that he was still a playboy with girls in each arm wherever he went, after concerts or just at some club partying. She wondered how Shoko was doing or if she was still his manager.

She was happy for him, that he reached his goals and that he seemed happy with his life. And when he asked her to dinner, she immediately said yes. She felt that she missed him and was thankful for the opportunity to spend time with him. Being with him, Kyoko felt nostalgic. He was the only connection of her past that she came across or came so close to since her mother died. It felt peaceful like she had finally become fully at peace with her past. It won't haunt her anymore. _Yeah, but my present is so messed up and haunting. _She thought sadly.

Dinner with Sho was nice and peaceful. He was still his stubborn, self-centered and overly confident self as always. But something changed though. His eyes lost some shine that was there the last time she saw him. After dinner, he walked Rosa to the elevator. He was staying at a different hotel. He tried to kiss her on the lips when the elevator doors opened up. But she turned her head slightly to the side at the last minute and his lips landed on her cheek. She pulled away and entered the elevator. And just when she entered, the doors closed.

* * *

It was like that every night the following three nights. Kuon overhearing Rosa accepting Sho's invite to dinner again and again, him asking Hime and Kiri to dinner every night to. Hime was of course, ecstatic about it. Kiri was just putting it up for his sister but inside he was enjoying it, too and the more he hated Kuon for it, for making him feel happy and having fun with Kuon's company. Kuon was hanging by a thread with his temper. He could not really deny it anymore. He was jealous of Sho asking Rosa out. He wanted to rip him to shreds.

After his dinner with Hime and Kiri, they went out of the restaurant and made their way to the elevators. There they saw, again, Rosa and Sho. They were happily talking to each other and then suddenly Sho pulled Rosa to him and kissed her full on the lips this time. Kuon's fist clenched tightly his nails nearly breaking the skin. He was in fury. That was it. It was the last straw. He could not contain it any longer. He was _not_ going to just stand there and watch her ignore him and kissed of all men in the world, it had to be Sho.

Kuon left like fifteen messages in Rosa's room phone asking her to met him and call him back. But for three whole days, he did not hear anything from her. He was just waiting for her to call him because he wanted to give her and him some time to think. But now wasn't the time to be thinking. It was microscopically obvious that she was just plain ignoring him and his calls for that dumb blonde stupid idiot.

It was time to take action…

_Oh yeah! Kuon is back in the game… Sorry it was so short… What can I say? It's June. The bells are ringing for the brides and grooms. LOL In other words I have to attend a bridal shower tomorrow. Help out in preparing a wedding. So I will start to write Baby Ren tomorrow night or maybe the following day… I'm sorry… I hoped you liked it though… And I sincerely thank all of you for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and just liking my story… I love you all ^_^_


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm so sorry… I was busy with work and my mom's wedding… Enjoy!_

Chapter 35

Kuon was burning in anger. Kiri and Hime were feeling it and they both shivered in fear. As much as Kiri wanted to punch Sho in the face right that moment, he was paralyzed by Kuon's killing aura. They remembered their mother saying that he was sometimes like a demon lord or something. But they both realized now that their mother was wrong. He wasn't just LIKE a demon lord, he IS a demon lord. They watched his eyes almost gleamed of purple color and suddenly his lips curved into the evilest smile they have ever seen in their entire lives. Even the evil smile their mom had sometimes when she's angry could not compare. They just stood their pale and frozen as they watched Kuon walked gracefully to where their mom and Fuwa Sho were standing.

Rosa was certainly surprised by the sudden kiss._ He really did not change one bit. _Kyoko thought and mentally sighed. She gently pushed her hand on his chest before he could stick his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away successfully before he could deepen it. But his arm was still resting one her waist.

Sho was frowning. He was confused. All the girls he had dated or been out to dinner with had already fallen for him by now. _Had I read the signals wrong? _He thought confused. _They usually throw themselves into my arms even after the first date. _Then he felt Rosa stiffened.

After Rosa/Kyoko pushed Sho away, she was trying to think of ways to escape from him. But then she felt that all too familiar very dark presence and she stiffened. She could not be mistaken about it and the worst part was, it was ten times stronger than she last felt it. Her dormant demons reawakened because of that dark presence. They were drinking in ecstasy in the powerful killing aura. She felt it stopped right behind Sho. She was so afraid of raising her gaze a bit to look at the man the killing aura belonged to. But she could not help it and looked over behind Sho. The moment she laid eyes on him, she turned white as sheet and regretted looking up at him. But the worst thing was, he was smiling and it wasn't the usual bright fake smile, it was almost like the devil himself ascended from the pits of hell and appeared before her.

Sho was oblivious of the dark presence behind her; he just confusedly watched Rosa turned white. Maybe stupid blonde idiots like him do not really sense the time of their death even if it was staring them at the face. _Was my kiss really that awful? _Sho thought, annoyed. But before he could ask her what was wrong the elevator doors suddenly opened and three blurred figures past by and the next thing he saw was, Rosa inside the elevator with three other people as it closed.

Kiri and Hime sighed in relief that no blood was spilled and no one died. But they could not relax just yet because they were still in the presence of the demon lord who was still smiling and only has eyes for their mother. The elevator ride was awkwardly silent. Never once did Kuon look away from Kyoko who was still pale. Nobody moved an inch. The elevator opened and the people who wanted to ride stood frozen as they felt Kuon's killing aura and let the doors closed once again.

They arrived at the floor where Rosa, Hime and Kiri's rooms were and stepped out of the elevator. The three were thankful when Kuon finally stopped smiling that creepy smile. But he was still not taking his eyes away from Kyoko as he followed them. "We need to talk." Kuon finally said.

Kyoko stopped in front of her room. She slid the key clumsily because her hands her shaking badly. She opened it for him. He went in. Kiri protested but got a look from her mother. He was still recovering from the fear he felt in Kuon's presence so his body was not responding properly. They both watched helplessly as their mother closed the door to the lion's den.

Kyoko waited for a while after closing the door to turn around and face the wrath of the demon lord. When she finally turned around, she was almost knocked over by the sight she was seeing. Kuon was half-lying on her bed, his back against two pillows propping him up. He watched her every move like a hawk and Kyoko swallowed in nervousness. But after a few minutes of agonizing silence, Kuon finally spoke.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?" He asked calmly, which made Kyoko even more fearful.

"W-what calls?" She replied and she mentally hit her head for stuttering. Kuon frowned in confusion. Then his hand moved to her right bedside table and pressed something on the phone. He did it without even taking his eyes off her. Kyoko was then startled by the sound coming from the machine.

"Fifteen unheard messages. First unheard message, 'Hey, it's Kuon. We need to talk. Call me back.' Second unheard message…" Kyoko eyes were wide as she heard Kuon's messages for the first time and she was also surprised that there were so many. The two silently listened to all fifteen messages. When it ended, Kuon looked at her intensely.

"W-w-well, it's the first time I heard all that." Kyoko said as calmly as she could manage but she was shaking in fear inside.

"I know… I heard." He said as he slowly climbed out of bed. "What I want to know is…" He said while taking steps closer towards her as if he was hunting her down and at that moment he was right in front of her. He put his arm against the door near her head and leaned down inches from her face. "Why?"

Kyoko felt his breath on her face and her heart ran wild. She met his eyes and her mind momentarily stopped working. She opened her mouth to say something but she did not know what to say. She mentally beat herself for being such a push over every time the demon lord showed up. She tried hard and gathered her thoughts for a reply.

"I… I've only been here to take showers and change clothes, so I didn't notice." She replied breathily. _What? Where is she sleeping? _Kuon thought. The scene he just witnessed downstairs flashed on his mind and his anger flared once again as his mind came up with the craziest thing he has ever thought in his entire life. But crazy thoughts were usually not crazy for jealous guys. Kyoko saw that flare of anger and she panicked. "I-I-I was sleeping over at Moko-san's. We had slumber parties."

"Three nights in a row?" He hissed. Kyoko tried to step back but her back hit the door.

"Y-yes."

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She replied a little braver this time.

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"Because sh-" She stopped before she could blurt out the truth and she was never going to tell him what the reason really was because it was like saying how she felt about him. She turned her head to her right to avoid his piercing stare and breathe a little because he was suffocating her.

"Tell me." He demanded in his husky voice that Kyoko recognized as the emperor of the night's. _Why is he doing this to me? _She groaned inside as panic started to bubble up her throat. _First, he turned into a demon lord and now emperor of the night? _She shouted in her head and she could not help but glare at him. Kuon took that as a challenge and did something that Kyoko did not expect.

Kuon guided her face with his fingers under her chin to face him and his lips quickly found hers. Kyoko froze but Kuon had too much pint up emotions and he was letting it all out on that kiss. Before her brain could process what was happening she was already slowly responding. Kuon's hand that was against the door went to the back of her head near her nape. The other hand went to her waist pulling her closer to him. Kyoko's hands clenched tightly on his chest and she let out a moan that surprised her. Their lungs burned for oxygen and only then did they part. Kyoko lowered her head to his chest in embarrassment as she cling to his shirt for support.

"What did I do to you when we first met at LME?" He asked in a breathy whisper on her ear. Kyoko took a few seconds for her mind to start functioning again and to calm her breathing before she could reply.

"Helped Sawara-san threw me out." She answered.

"What happened to me when you were my temporary manager?"

"You caught a cold from Yashiro."

"What happened when you helped me practice my Katsuki ?"

"I hurt my leg and you almost k-kissed me." Kyoko blushed.

"What did I borrow from you in the trailer in Karuizawa?"

"My lap." She answered shyly.

"When was our first kiss?"

"When we rehearsed the love scene of 'A love to kill' in your apartment."

"Where did we first met?"

"In the forest by the stream at Kyoto."

"I want to see your eyes." Kuon stated.

"Ye-what?" Kyoko thought he was still asking a question and was surprised to hear what he said.

"I want to see your eyes." Kuon repeated. He was looking intensely into her eyes. "Your real eyes."

"Okay…" Kyoko replied softly, lost in the intensity of Kuon's gaze.

* * *

Kiri and Hime were outside their mom's door. They were feeling nervous and restless. Hime was pacing back and forth. Kiri's ear was pressed against the door. Hime could not take it, so she called her Oba-chan. Kanae came out of her room immediately and also stood waiting outside Kyoko's door. Minutes passed by so slowly, it was killing them. They want to call out to Kyoko to check if she was still okay. Kanae wanted to bang on the door but suppressed the urge because she knew that the two really needed that overdue talk but not while the other one was a demon lord.

Kiri was getting impatient as seconds passed. He wanted to break down the door and give his father a taste of his knuckle sandwiches. But remembering the demon lord look of his father and the evil look of his mother when he does not obey what she told him, it was making him have second thoughts.

"Ouch! Kuon! Ow, ow, ow…" The voice was coming from the other side of the door. Kiri heard it loud and clear and he recognized it as his mother's voice. Hime and Kanae barely heard it because their ears were not pressed against the door like Kiri's. When they heard it and saw Kiri stiffened, they went and did the same as Kiri.

"Stay still!" They heard Kuon ordering Kyoko.

"But it hurts." Hearing Kyoko whined like that made the hairs on their skin stood up and their minds came up with crazy situations.

"It will only hurt more if you don't stay still." He scolded her and that was enough for them. Without second thoughts, Kiri stood up and the two women instinctively got out of the way. Kiri put all his strength into kicking the door. The door broke open and they saw no one. But when they look to their right, they saw Kyoko and Kuon standing closely to each other. Kyoko was busy blinking her eyes with her head tilted up at Kuon and he was looking at the three of them in surprise holding one contact lens on his index finger.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it's so short… I'll try my best to write faster and longer chapters… *Doing a million dogezas* And thank you so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing my story… and for patiently waiting for the next chapter… love you guys ^_^_


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Sorry for the late update… so here it is, enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 36

Kyoko woke up the next day feeling light and warm and very well rested. She had not felt that way ever before. Then all the memories of last night came rushing back. It put a small smile and a cute blush on her still half-asleep face.

After she recovered from the pain she felt in her eyes, she saw the broken door and the three people standing before it. Her demon came out in full force and their target was none other than poor Kiri, who was wide-eyed and trembling in fear. He immediately jumped for cover behind Hime and Kanae.

"I'm so sorry, Kaa-san!" He cried out in a high pitched voice like a girl. "I-I-I was worried about you, Kaa-san."

"Enough to break a door down?" Kyoko asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Kaa-san! You can take the damage fee out of my allowance. Please, Kaa-san I'm sorry." Kiri begged.

"Yeah, Kaa-san. We were worried, too, you know." Hime helped her cowering brother because she knew how scary their mother can be. Even in their entire lives, they only saw it once, it was enough to scare them not to do anything so bad. Kuon put his free arm around Kyoko's waist and pulled her to him.

"Calm down. It's just a door and they didn't mean any harm." Kuon said to her. Hime's eyes sparkled in admiration at his father. Kiri scowled because of all people, why was that rotten bastard helping him.

After she calmed down, Kanae and Hime helped her packed all her belongings while Kuon called the front desk to tell them about the damage Kiri caused. Then, they all went next door inside Hime's room. Kyoko decided to stay in Hime's room for the time being. Kanae thought of offering but three nights of slumber party with Kyoko was enough, she could not take the girly stuff Kyoko thought of doing together anymore. She needed a break. Kuon suggested that Kyoko could sleep in his room but Kiri strongly opposed to the idea with a capital O.

"Then, I'll sleep in the couch." Kuon said as he made his way to the couch to sit.

"No way! Go back to your own room, Old man!" Kiri shouted at Kuon.

"Kiri!" Hime and Kyoko hissed him.

"It's okay, Kyoko." He assured them. "I can handle my own son." He said calmly but with a smug smile while looking at Kiri. Kiri was burning in anger. He was so itching to punch the lights out of that smug face of Kuon.

"Mo! You family solve your own problems. I swear you all have issues. I'm going to bed already. Good night." Kanae said in frustration and made her way to the door.

"Good night, Moko-san." Kyoko called after her as she shut the door.

"So, how about this, Girls sleep in this room and the boys in Kiri's room." Kuon suggested. "Does anyone object to the idea?" No one said anything. "It's settled then. Good night, girls." Kuon said as he hugged and kissed Hime on the forehead and kissed Kyoko lightly on the lips. He pulled away with his heavenly smile pasted on his face. When Kyoko recovered from that light kissed and the lights of Kuon's smile, she went to Kiri.

"Behave tonight, okay?" She told him sternly. "Sleep tight." Kyoko kissed him on the checked and Kiri blushed lightly. Hime giggled and Kuon chuckled quietly beside her.

When the boys were finally alone in Kiri's room, Kiri turned around and faced Kuon with a mischievous smile. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Kiri said as he popped the joints in his fingers and his neck.

But Kuon only smiled his bright fake smile and said, "Let's see what you got." It ticked off Kiri more and he lunged for Kuon. After thirty minutes of trying to 'punch the lights out' of his father, Kiri was breathing heavily and he did not even landed a single blow to Kuon yet, not even once. He was so frustrated.

Kuon sighed. "That's enough. You're not the one I really want to beat up right now." Kuon said in a dark voice. His hand clenched into a fist as his eyes gleamed again like it did a while ago down at the lobby. "I've been dreaming of killing only one person since I met Kyoko in Tokyo." He sat at the edge of Kiri's bed. Kiri just stood there, frustrated and confused. Then he remembered his mom's story of her childhood.

"Fu-fuwa Sho was that childhood prince Shotarou she talked about?" He asked in disbelief and Kuon nodded. _If he was… How could I just stood there and let my kaa-san go have dinner with him? _Kiri thought as he trembled in anger he could not control. He turned around and released his anger in a punch to the wall, but he was surprised to see it didn't landed on the wall. A hand caught it. _I-impossible! _Kiri thought in his head. He looked back to the bed several feet away from him, where his father was sitting a few seconds ago. But surely enough, he wasn't there. Kiri looked back at his fist and then trailing to the hand that caught his fist and to his father's face.

"You'll wake them." He whispered to Kiri.

"Ho- how did you do that?" He asked in extreme disbelief. "How did you get there so fast? I didn't even hear you."

Kuon only snorted and it really pissed Kiri. It pissed him that he looked like his otou-san. It pissed him that Kuon was nicer than he thought possible. It pissed him that Kuon could make his kaa-san and Hime happy and smile. It pissed him that Kuon was so d**n cool. It pissed him that Kuon was so talented. It pissed him that Kuon was even more good at fighting than him. It pissed him that Kuon did not know his mother was alive and that he got her pregnant. It pissed him that Kuon was not there with them when they were growing up. It pissed him that he could see how much Kuon loves his kaa-san. It pissed him so much that no matter how much he tried to think his father was a rotten cold-hearted bastard, he could not really hate this man standing right in front of him, who was really his father.

Kiri let out low growl in anger and frustration. Kuon reading the conflict in his son's eyes, smiled a loving and gathered the mini version of himself to him. He rubbed his back in comfort. Kiri did not protest for two minutes but after that, he broke out of his father's embrace and went to bed without words. Kuon watched him with small smile. Kuon settled himself on the small couch and tried to get some rest from the tiring night they all had.

* * *

After Kyoko reminisced about the past night, he suddenly felt a warm hand curled down on her waist and warm lips on his cheeks. Her eyes flew open and she looked to her side. She was met by the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Good morning." He whispered with a loving smile. She blushed furiously.

The bed dipped and Kuon laid down next to her, molding his body with hers. "G-good morning…" She replied shyly.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Kuon asked her as he put locks of her hair away from covering her face.

"Hmmnn…" A small voice grunted. "As much as I love you both and like seeing you lovey-dovey so early in the moring." Hime said as she turned to look at them. "You really should just do that when you're all alone. I'm still an innocent little girl." She pouted but then it turned into a smile. "Good morning." She greeted them and climbed out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom that also connect to Kiri's bedroom.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss from you, too?" Kuon called out after her. He only heard her giggled.

* * *

When Kuon returned to his room, his manager was waiting for him and asked annoying questions about his whereabouts last night. Kuon and Kyoko already talked that morning about whether they reveal or keep it from the rest of his family. He asked if they could keep it a secret for a while longer. He wanted to properly introduced Hime and Kiri himself to his parents. Though it would really be a long story and a lot of explaining and showing of proof. _I bet Yashiro would faint if he found out Kyoko is alive and Kiri and Hime are really our children. _He laughed inside. He told Yashiro he went out for a walk early in the morning. Yashiro also pointed out that his bed looked like nobody slept on it. He said he drank some last night and fell asleep on the chair. He then quickly went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

As usual during breakfast the two families shared a table and nobody mentioned or asked about last night's events. In Julie, Kuu and Yashiro's eyes nothing changed. The two of them still had not made up because they were not talking to each other or not even looking at each other at all.

After breakfast, they all went to work. They were filming the part where there were a lot of singing in Rosa's part. To Kuon and Kiri's dislike, the blonde idiot showed up on set once again. Now two people were really in a bad mood and emitting dangerous killing aura and death glares. Kiri only do the death glares, Kuon was in his Ren gentleman persona. His face has the brightest fake smile but he was really emitting killing aura which was only known to people who really knew him and especially to people who knew what happened last night.

* * *

Sho was impressed by Rosa's singing. Kuon's did the piano. But they would properly record it again in the studio. Kuon's ability to play piano had greatly improved over the years. He liked acting and drowning his sorrows in alcohol but when his mom threw all the alcohol in their house away and he realized that he was making her sad, he turned to music. They had a grand piano in their house in a soundproof-walls music room. He spent all his free time in there playing music that reminds him of her or songs that told what he was feelings. But Fuwa did not care about that. Sho hated the man, still did and maybe forever.

Kuon was a little glad that Kiri was there because Kiri was so protective of Kyoko. Kiri was always beside Rosa whenever she was on break and she stayed on set to watch the others act their scenes and not in her dressing room. He was her guard dog. But still, Sho tried to converse and flirt with her even while Kiri was glowering at him.

Kyoko inside Rosa thought of telling Sho that Kyoko was alive and she was indeed Kyoko because after all he was her childhood friend. She even wanted to help his parents because they did raise her. But she was supposed to be dead and revealing her true identity to them could cause scandals and chaos. She did not want that. But she was still thinking of telling Sho the truth, just him.

Their plan for filming for that day was for the parts with Rosa and Kuon practicing the songs he wrote for her. The director thought this would take so much time but the two lead actors were in their groove today and the director decided to just film the ending of that part that night. So they could wrap it all up that day.

Night came and they filmed outside on the rooftop of the building of the club they rent for filming. _Bert was at the rooftop with Yvette. Delilah and Lenny came just as Yvette threw herself at him. When she was about to go back inside, there were two men with guns came out from the door they just went through. Their meeting as spies and about the plans were busted. The men shot Yvette when she yelled at them and the other tried to shot her but Lenny shielded him with his body. They shot at her again but she fell out from the fire escape stairs. She held on to the metal but her hand hurt so much because of her body weight. Bert tried to help her but she heard gunshots and she watched Bert flew past her and heard him hit the ground. _

The director yelled cut. Kuon safely landed on the pads with wires on his hips supporting him to make a graceful landing. Then there was a commotion somewhere, all heads turned to where it came from. They saw a woman with brown hair standing in front of Sho.

"Sho, I'm been looking all over for you! You just suddenly left and was gone for four days without contacting me!" She scolded him. "Let's go, you have a lot of work to do."

"No. I'm staying here for today. I'll go back tomorrow." Sho said nonchalantly.

"Uhm, excuse me." Director Ogata interrupted. "You're kind of interrupting our filming. We really need to wrap this up by tonight. So please, can lower you voice down?" The gentle director asked them.

They continued filming. Sho just pouted on his chair. Shoko was standing next to him with a dark expression.

_Lenny helped her up and they went down to where Bert was. She shook him. "Bert! Wake up! Wake up! Bert! Wake up!" _

_Lenny went to her and held her. She sobbed on his chest. _The ghost Bert's scene would be filmed after. _Bert tried to comfort her but he knew he was a ghost and was useless to her. He walked away but she called out to him. She could somehow see him, he realized. "I love you." He said. _

"_I love you too, Bert." She whispered. _

The director yelled cut. They stood up and the crews began shuffling around to get ready to film Bert's ghost scenes alone. Rosa searched for Sho and Shoko when she was free, but she saw them walking away. Sho's hands crept around Shoko's waist and he placed his chin on her shoulder. Shoko's hand caressed his cheek and down to his neck. Rosa smiled looking at them. _Seems like it's okay not to tell him. He has her now. _Kyoko thought inside.

She went to change back to her regular clothes inside the building where the dressing rooms were. She took her time changing and erasing her make up. When she was about to be finish, someone knocked and opened the door. She turned her head to look at who it was. She saw Kuon closed the door behind him and took two strides with his incredibly long legs and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips.

It wasn't a sweet gentle kiss. It was intense and full of passion. Kyoko was surprised but slowly melted to the kiss. He somehow pulled her up to him while they kissed and Kyoko was now standing pressed up to his body with a hand possessively wrapped around her waist. She did not even noticed. They pulled away breathless. He intensely gazed into her eyes and caressed her cheek. He did not need to see her real eyes. He knew she was Kyoko, the love of his life. She was his life, his world, his everything. His eyes softened.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He asked in a breathless whisper, as he smiled his heavenly smile only meant for her. "My Kyoko."

* * *

_Soooo... Did you liked it? ^_^ Sorry about the typos and wrong grammars. I just finished writing it and was so excited to share it to you guys… ^_^ Thanks so much for continue reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and liking my story… Love you guys… ^_^ Btw check out my anime songs English fandubs in my homepage or you tube channel on my bio… That is if you want to… :D_


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Sorry, my update's so late… Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars... Here it is, Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 37

They finished filming at 2 in the morning so they went to bed right after they finished everything and most were planning on sleeping till noon that day. Noon came and zombies came out of their graves. They had lunch and most of them ordered room service. After eating their brunch, most of the cast immediately flew out of Paris and to their other jobs. Most cast were not on vacation like the Hizuris, Kotonami Kanae and the twins with the exception of Rosa because the president and Maria, the president's granddaughter, personally handled her schedule. So the rest of the cast had jobs they had to go to in between filming of this movie.

Considering that few people were left, director Ogata cancelled the party that night and the crews went home to be with their families before they were gone again for filming the next part of the movie. Kuon was happy with this news because it means that they can have a private party with his entire family. He was planning on revealing the truth to them that night.

Kuon was invited to lunch with his parents and Yashiro. The three were perplexed by Kuon's brightness. Kuon was just glowing and he was smiling. He even laughed heartily when they asked him in concern and confusion what happened to him that caused him to be that happy. Yashiro's first instinct was to call Kyoko and asked her if something happened to Ren but it came crashing down the second he thought that because Kyoko was already dead. It just showed that old habits die hard. But he perked up again when he remembered that there was another woman who affected Kuon the same way Kyoko affected Ren.

Yashiro immediately took out his phone and called Rosa's room but he found out that no one occupied that room already. He hung up confused. "Kuon, did Rosa already left?" Yashiro asked him.

He stopped sipping his coffee and put it down. Yashiro noticed his glowing aura instantly stopped glowing. "Why are you asking me that?" He asked back and the three thought at the same time, _So they haven't made up yet? I thought they did already because he was glowingly happy. _

"Because her room was unoccupied already." Yashiro replied and Kuon's aura went back up to glowing. He was silent for a moment and he nodded.

"So, how about we have a private party tonight?" He suggested and once again the three's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Do you have a fever?" Yashiro asked in concern and the expressions of his parents obviously agreed with Yashiro's question. Kuon's face fell.

"What? You want to or not? Just say so." He said in annoyance. They recomposed themselves and realized that it was their chance to change the all-the-time depressed Kuon.

"It's boring with just the four of us." Her mom commented.

"Then, let's invite your twin grandchildren." Kuon answered.

"If we invite them, we will also invite Rosa and Kotonami-san. Is that okay with you?" Kuu pointed out. When he nodded, his mom immediately jumped on the phone.

* * *

Kuon was in his hotel room nervously fixing his already perfect clothes and hair. He was excited and at the same time nervous of how they might react. He sat again on a chair and then a minute later he stood up. He was so anxious to see Kyoko and Hime and Kiri. He just could not sit still. He could not wait to share his happiness to his parents and Yashiro, who will definitely faint to see Kyoko alive with their twin children at that. Then, suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered immediately on the first ring.

"Otou-san." Hime's voice called out to him in worry.

"What's wrong, my baby girl?" He asked worriedly. Hime blushed on the other end and could not speak for a few seconds.

"I-I know that we planned not to see each other till the party but, we kind of need you to come up to my room right away." Hime explained why she called him.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I-it's okaa-san¾"

"Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up and practically ran up to their Hime's room where Rosa was staying. He knocked on the door a little too loud. Kiri opened it.

"What happened to your mother? Is she alright?" He asked him. Kiri shrugged.

"She won't come out of the bathroom." Kiri replied. Kiri could have broken down the door like the other night but he was terrified, his mother might kill him the second time. Kuon went immediately in front of the bathroom door.

"Kyoko? What's wrong? Open this door." He called out as he knocked softly. "Are you physically hurt? I'll call an ambulance. If not, then we can talk about what's wrong." There was no answer. "Come on. I'm getting worried here." Still no answer. "Kyoko, if you don't open this door, I'll break it down."

The instant he finished his sentence, the door softly clicked open and he was surprised that the bathroom light was not on. He slowly went inside and she closed the door immediately, bathing them in darkness. He reached out to her and pulled her to him in an embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes in silence.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked. He felt her head looked up toward his face in the darkness. His hand slowly caressed her cheek blindly in the darkness. His thumb touched her lips and he felt her lips trembled.

"I'm scared." She said in a barely audible whisper. He smiled in understanding. He understood where she's coming from because he felt it too. But even though he was scared, the promise of pure happiness of his bright future gave him all the courage and assurance he needed. They already wasted more than fifteen years in despair and separation. He was not going to waste another minute apart from her and their children, where they could happily live and love each other to their heart's content.

"I know." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "But it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." He assured her. Then his hand searched the wall for the light. He wanted to look at her face and see her beautiful smile and not a frown or worry written on it. He found it and flicked it on.

The second his eyes adjusted to the light, he was lost in a pair of yellow golden orbs. "Are you sure?" She asked innocently and he was momentarily confused as to what she was talking about. But his mind caught up to what she was asking and he smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm not just sure, my dear Kyoko. I _know_ everything's going to be okay, no matter what." He said as he captured her lips. "As long as you're here," he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "And Hime and Kiri, everything's perfect."

* * *

After Kuon and Kyoko came out of the bathroom, they revised their plan. Kanae went ahead of them to give them some family time. She was glad her best friend was finally together with her prince charming. It was high time, they both are together. At last, she was free from their drama because as much as she loved her best friend and want her affections all to herself, she just wanted her to really be happy.

Kanae was warmly welcomed to the suite of the old Hizuri couple, where they held their little private party. They were in the living room where they had a karaoke set up with their really big flat screen TV. Drinks and food were all there and so many at that because of Kuu's appetite.

"Where are the twins and Rosa?" They asked her.

"They'll be here in a little bit." Kanae answered and minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Julie answered the door and they heard a joyful squeal from her. The other three already lounging on the couch turned their heads to look in the direction of the door.

They saw Rosa with Kuon standing beside her. What was surprising was Kuon's hand was around Rosa's waist. Hime and Kiri followed behind them. Hime had an excited yet nervous expression and Kiri was both annoyed and nervous. Kyoko was clearly behind Rosa's mask because she would not have such composure at that time.

"Oh, so you two made up already. That's why Kuon was glowing this morning." Kuu commented while taking another bite at his food. Yashiro was smirking at Kuon. Kanae was just silent waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you too." Julie said cheerily. "Here, have a seat."

The four newcomer all sat down quietly. Julie happily skipped to get their drinks and placed it in front of them in the small table. She sat down next to Kuu and stared at Rosa and Kuon expectantly.

Rosa was slipping out due to Julie's stare and Kyoko's nervousness which was growing inside. Kuon took a sip at his drink and cleared his throat.

"We have something to tell you." Kuon started and Julie perked up again.

"Are you two getting married?" Julie asked suddenly. All of them except Julie froze and stared at her in surprise. "Oh, my son's finally getting married. I'm so excited! Leave all the wedding preparations to me." She continued babbling excitedly.

"Mom¾" Kuon tried to get his mother's attention. "Mo¾"

"Honey." Kuu called out to his excited wife as he wrapped an arm around her. He was excited and wanted to dance around in joy too but looking at his son's expression, Julie's assumption was not right. "Let's listen to what they're going to say first, okay?" Julie stilled and then calmed down.

"Okay, so to let you really understand this, I'll let Rosa explain first." Kuon said and leaned his head to whisper something in Rosa's ear. Rosa instantly left and the extremely nervous Kyoko was left alone to deal with the explaining. She looked back at Kuon and then to her children, who looked at her encouragingly. Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Uhm, t-the truth I-is… My real name is not Rosa." She started.

"Of course. Most actors uses stage names." Kuu commented. "I, myself, did have a stage name."

"Yeah." Kyoko smiled at her only adopted Otou-san. The comment made her think about the past and how Kuu was very kind and nice to her. It made her relaxed a little and had courage to continue. "Uhm, legally, right now my name is Shirogami Sakura. I am the mother of Shirogami Kiri and Hime. I'm very sorry for deceiving everyone." Kyoko stood up and bowed down.

Kuu, Julie and Yashiro had a surprised expression but it changed into a smile with understanding eyes. "You don't have to bow and apologize." Julie said to her. "It's your secret and you had no obligation to tell us. But we're very thankful you told us."

Kyoko looked at their smiles and could helped but smile back. "Thank you very much." She said as she sat back down beside Kuon.

"Excuse me." Yashiro said, catching all their attention. "I don't want to be rude, but may I ask what did you mean when you said that you're name is Shirogami Sakura 'legally'." He asked when his manager's instinct heard the word 'legally'. Kyoko froze as she heard his question.

"I, uh, uhm…" Kyoko tried to answer but could not find the words to explain.

"She changed her name when she was adopted." Kuon answered for her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yashiro said. "So what's your real nam¾"

Suddenly, the door burst open and William the conqueror barged into the living room with his sword pointed at them. "I mean to a fix go out and borrow some bows and some arrows, we're starting tomorrow. So I went conquering hither and thither until Angles and Saxons were all of a dither!" He said loudly in a poetic tone.

They all froze in astonishment. Kuu, Kuon and Kiri jumped up in an alert position, ready to defend their loved ones if they were seriously threatened. But William the Conqueror put his sword back to it's sheath. "Did all of you miss me?" He asked as he stroked his mustache.

"Grandfather!" A girls voice called behind all of his army. It turned out to be Maria when she finally passed all the of William the Conqueror's army gathering in the hallway. They all realized that William the conqueror was indeed the president.

"Ren-sama! Onee-sama! Kiri! Hime! I missed all of you." Maria said excitedly. "You already told them the truth? Finally!"

"Yeah! I was dying of waiting, you know, Mogami-kun." Lory sulked. "But never mind." He turned his attention to Kuu and Julie. "Hey, Kuu let's throw a party! You finally know that you have grandchildren. We can start it anywhere, anytime with just one call. I've been planning it ever since I found out."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kuu dumbly asked.

"What?" Lory was surprised and then he turned his head to Kuon and Kyoko.

"Yeah… We were getting to that part when barged in." Kuon said wryly. The president pouted.

"Why are you so slow?" He shouted in frustration at Kyoko and Kuon. "I want my party!" He whined and sulked in a ball position in a corner like a spoiled little boy. Everyone was so stunned and just stared at him in their frozen state.

* * *

_Sorry it's so late. I was going to update last week but I had work. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it! I think there'll be two or maybe more chapters to go. ^_^ oh hey check out my first ever Skip Beat anime theme song English fandub… It's in my you tube channel, you'll find the link of my channel in my bio…_

_Thanks so much you guys for continue reading my story, reviewing, alerting, and fav-ing… I love you guys! ^.^_


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_Sorry for future typos and wrong grammars… I hope you'll like… So without further ado… Here it is… ENJOY! ^_^_

Chapter 38

"_Why are you so slow?" He shouted in frustration at Kyoko and Kuon. "I want my party!" He whined and sulked in a ball position in a corner like a spoiled little boy. Everyone was so stunned and just stared at him in their frozen state. _

Then, Julie, Kuu and Yashiro robotically turned to Kuon with an obviously questioning and confused faces. Kuon sighed and told Maria about Lory's army. Maria showed them all out and they obediently line up in the hallway like they armor statues in a palace hallway. Maria was silent for a moment and returned back inside locking the door behind her.

All of them were in the same position the way she left them. Kuon took a deep breath. "Okay, it seems that you can't wait any longer." Kuon started. "So, to make a long story short, I'm just gonna come out and say it." He put his hand on Rosa's shoulder. "She is Mogami Kyoko." He said each syllable slowly to make the three of them really understand. "She is alive. She was not on that airplane because her mom took her. And they are…" Kuon went behind Kiri and gestured for Hime to get up. She got up and he put both his arms around their shoulders. "Well… Mom, Dad, met your real grandchildren. They are my and Kyoko's twin son and daughter."

And it was so silent after that that you could possibly hear a cricket chirping. The Hizuri couple's jaws dropped to the ground and Yashiro, like Kuon predicted, fainted on the couch. Kyoko lowered her head and looked at the floor. Then, she looked up with determination in her eyes and looked at Kuu.

"I-I'm so sorry for deceiving you, otou-, I mean, Hizuri-sensei. It's just that, I…" Kyoko lowered her gaze down to the floor again. "I know it's my fault for making you go through all that for the past sixteen years now. I know… because I lost everything that day too. I was k-kidnapped by my mom and held in an abandoned building for two weeks." Tears she could not stop flowed down her cheeks. She did not know why she was even telling the whole truth with great details to them, even if she knew that it would not change anything. But in the back of her mind, she just wanted to tell the whole truth to them so they could understand a little and at least they would not come to hate her children.

"After that, she came and started spouting nonsense about me being dead, and she stopped hurting me when her fiancé came. Then, her fiancé's uncle helped me. On our way to his house, he showed me a newspaper, the headline said that I died in a plane crash." She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her mouth. Kuon sat down beside her and put and arm around her. He tried to stop her from telling anymore of the sad details but she held a hand up to him to stop him and continued her tale.

"I was shocked, I wanted to call all of you that instant and tell you the truth. But Kesike otou-san convinced me to do that after the doctor examined me because he heard me throwing up in the bathroom of that abandoned building. But that very same day, I found out I was p-pregnant." She had a small angelic smile on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. "I was scared and at the same time, happy. The number reason I didn't make that call was because of my mom. She was determined to hurt me, so her and her future husband's reputation would not be ruined." She paused and took a deep breath.

"So, Kesike-otou-san adopted me and I have a big brother, Kazuma-niisan, who protected me from my mom. But a month after I gave birth to Kiri and Hime, my mom died in a car accident with her husband in a coma. My second reason for not calling was, I didn't want to ruin Kuon's career. I know how responsible he is and he would have taken responsibility even with his career on the line and I didn't want that. It wasn't his fault and I would have called after she died but with just one look at Kiri, everybody would have known who the father was. So I didn't, especially when Kuon was just starting his career over there in Hollywood. That's when I decided to keep it a secret forever, I know and understand that you hate me for that. But it all came down, two years ago when Kiri and Hime went to Disneyland and bumped into Maria. Now, you know the whole truth, hate me all you want, but just don't hate my children for my mistakes. They didn't do anything wrong."

Kiri and Hime went over and hugged their precious mother, who went through all that for the love of them and their father. Witnessing that lovely family scene, who could get angry? And they all know that they were not the only one suffering all those long years.

* * *

The day after, they all went to Japan. They all arrived at Osaka in the Shirogami Mansion. "Sa-chaaaannn!" Kazuma called out to his dear little sister. He hugged her lifting her from the ground and turned them around and around. Kyoko hugged him back tightly too. "I missed you so much." He whined like a little boy. "You haven't even called me lately." He pouted as he put her to the ground again.

Kyoko giggled. "I'm sorry, nii-san. I was very busy and a little distracted." As she looked back to all her companion. Hime and Kiri went to hugged their dear uncle, who was almost like a father to them, too.

"Oh my Hime-chan!" Kazuma hugged Hime. He let go and attacked Kiri instantly. Kiri saw it coming and ducked as he tried to swiped him down on his feet. But Kazuma jumped and did a low roundhouse kick. Kiri caught Kazuma's leg and held it tightly as he did another leg swipe. Kazuma started falling but he broke his fall with his hand on the side and kicked Kiri with the leg that was swiped down. But Kiri used Kazuma's own leg to block the kick. Kiri let go of Kazuma's leg and they both quickly got on their feet for another round.

"That's enough, Nii-san!" Kyoko scolded the two of them. "We have guests, you can continue that later." They both straightened up.

"Hey, you're improving, big guy!" Kazuma said to Kiri as he hugged him. Kazuma then looked to his sister's guest. "Welcome to Osaka. Hope you'll enjoy your stay here." He greeted them like an Okami in a ryoukan. "Hello, Takarada-san."

They introduced themselves and they all went into the mansion. They chatted and everyone enjoyed themselves. Then, all the boys left the girls to themselves and went to Kazuma's gym. There, they continued their fight. Kazuma even tested Kuon's abilities. Kiri was so jealous how his father could go up against his uncle like that. Yashiro was shocked as he found out Koun's true fighting skills. Sure, Yashiro saw his fighting skills during the filming of many action movies and dramas but they were all choreographed. Now, that he saw him fight without choreographed moves, he finally realized how scary Kuon was. Lory and Kuu were just amused watching them fight and wished they still had the strength and body to fight like the two younger men. At least they still had the spirit, though.

While the boys had their fun, the ladies enjoyed their relaxing bath in a huge open bath of the Shirogami mansion. They had girl talk, especially Julie who was so excited to have instantly gained a daughter and a granddaughter all in one day. Her dreams were coming true. Kanae was just grateful that all the drama was over and she could finally relax and have peace of mind. Maria was ecstatic that her onee-sama was finally with her Ren-sama and they could all be one big happy family.

The next day, Jelly Woods arrived. She was summoned by her darling. She transformed all the ladies, so they could all go shopping and have fun. Lory was busy preparing their party that night. They weren't inviting anyone but Lory would not be Lory if he does not prepare and blow the party out of proportion. Kuu and Kuon wanted to see glimpses of Kiri and Hime's life that they missed, so Kazuma enthusiastically showed them pictures and videos. Kazuma was just like Kuu, an oya-baka. Kiri protested but what can he do when he was up against three capable-of-beating-him-to-death adults?

That night, the party was just very small compared to the usual party Lory threw. It was just like big family gathering. But Kazuma's subordinates who lives in the mansion joined in as well, so it was fairly crowded. They had fun dancing, singing and just laughing. Sure, there were weird animals and statues and Lory's dancers but it was a very enjoyable night for them. At the end of their party, which was already three in the morning, Kuu gave Kuon what he needed the most for the next day and Kazuma gave him a hug of family acceptance, at last.

* * *

Kyoko remembered sleeping on her bed that night, but when she woke up she knew she was not sleeping on her bed. She confusedly opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. She squinted her eyes and tried to look around. She sat up and found herself in the front seat of a car and her mind momentarily panicked until she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning, my love." Kuon said with a dazzling smile to the beautiful lady sitting next to him. Kyoko turned to look at him and was blinded again by the brightness of his smile.

"Good morning. Where are we?" She asked. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You'll find out soon. Just close your eyes." He said. She happily obeyed because it was just too bright for her eyes. Kuon stepped out of the car and opened the trunk. He picked up their picnic basket and went to get Kyoko. He carried her princess style and Kyoko protested but he insisted. So, she gave in.

"This is a surprise, so don't open your eyes until I tell you to." He said to her and she replied with a sleepy 'hmm.' A few minutes later, she heard rustling of leaves and a distant sound of a stream. She smiled widely as she guessed where they were. She snuggled closely to him as her lips touched his neck. She breathe in his scent and pursed her lips to kiss his neck. She heard him chuckle a bit.

"You can open your eyes now." He told her and she did. The first thing she saw was his beautiful eyes and smile. "Surprise." He sat her down on a rock and went to laid out a blanket. Kyoko went by the stream to wash her face and rinse her mouth. Kuon went to her and handed her a small towel.

"Thanks. By the way, what time is it?" Kyoko asked.

"It's already eleven." He replied and scooped her up again in a princess style as she yelped in surprise. "Now, let's enjoy our very first date today, my Kyoko." He kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and short kiss. He went to the laid out blanket and laid her down on it. He took out their food and drinks and they started eating. They talked about everything, especially about their lives when they were separated for the last sixteen years of their lives. After eating and talking and cuddling on the laid out blanket, they went and sat by the stream. They soaked they feet in the water and enjoyed the coolness. Kyoko sat between Kuon's legs and he hugged her from the back as they continued their talk. Their bodies were always glued to each other like making up for the years they were apart. They talked about the time they spent in that clearing when they were still children. It was as if, it was just yesterday. Before they new it, the sun was beginning to set.

"We should probably go." Kyoko said. "They'll get worried." They stood up and dried they feet and put on their shoes. Kyoko stood up after slipping her shoes on and was surprised when Kuon pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She responded with the same passion. After what seemed like ten years of a passionate kiss, they finally pulled away and were breathing heavily. Kuon put his forehead on hers and just closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Before we go, I need to tell you something." He said as he planted a short kiss on her lips and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Kyoko, I love you. I love you, since the day I held you when you fell down in my kitchen." He smiled. "Or even way before that. I just didn't realize it. After we first met here, my ideal Japanese woman… no, just my ideal woman became you. I compared them all to you, even when you were still six years old when I met you." He chuckled and tears were beginning to pool in Kyoko's eyes. "You're the only woman I loved and will continue to love forever." He put one knee down on the ground and took out the small box that his father gave him last night and opened it.

Kyoko gasped in surprised and covered her mouth with her hand. Kuon held her left hand in his hand and looked up at her in the eyes. "Mogami Kyoko… Sakura Shirogami… Rosa, the mysterious red rose… whichever you are, all and every bit of you… My love, my life, my everything, will you marry me?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried hard not to cry. The hand covering her mouth lowered and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Yes, Corn, Ren and Kuon… whichever you are, all and every bit of you… My fairy prince, my dark knight and my beautiful angel… Yes, yes, I will marry you." She kissed him. "I love you…"

_Awww… How sweet… lol I hoped you liked it considering this is my first time writing a marriage proposal… Though it kinda sound like a wedding vow, huh? Lol Anyways, THANK YOU so much for EVERYTHING guys… BTW, It's not the end yet, you know… There's still more coming… ^_^_


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat! And its characters…

_I'm so very very sorry for the late update… *doing a million dogeza* I perfectly understand if you hate me now… But you won't be reading this if you hate me thought. LOL But I'm really sorry… And please excuse me for the typos and wrong grammar below… So here it is, I won't get in the way of your reading now… Enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 39

The day after Koun proposed, they all went back to the states to continue filming the movie. It was the seventh part of the movie. It was set in Mississippi, 1964. The main characters for this part were Rosa and Kiri. Rosa was transformed into an old lady which took the make up artists a whole two hours to complete and Kuon's character was reborn as a young man named Mike Rogers, now played by Kiri as a member of freedom movers, which was a civil rights movement for colored people. Kijema's character, Ray Rogers who was reborn as Mike's brother, was now played by Uesugi Hiou, who was very happy to be on board with the huge secret movie project. The other young actors, including Hime, were transformed and played the other young freedom movers. Kanae's character was reborn as a young nurse named Birdy, now surprisingly played by Maria. It was a sudden replacement because the actress that was supposed to be play the role didn't make it there the day of the filming. It was millions of production that they did not have the time or money to waste to wait for her arrival even for another day.

_They, Mike and Ray Rogers, arrived at Mississipi with three other girls on their back seat. They were welcomed by Dave, who was the leader in that town's freedom movers. There were twelve others in the little head quarters they had. The next day, they started visiting houses door to door to ask colored people to register their votes. _

_Mike Rogers happened to visit the house of Mrs. Louisa Raymond. In their conversation, the two experienced the greatest déjà vu of their lives. Louisa who was also known as Delilah Jones, told him that he was Bert Brody and everything about her previous lives. She also told him she was Delilah Jones the singer. Mike remembered the record he listened last night was hers and went to get it from his car. But when he got to his car, he freaked out and got scared and drove off out of there._

_But that same night, Mike finally went back to Louisa's house after talking to Ray, his brother and Kijema's reincarnation. When Ray heard Delilah Jones' song, he came close to tears and that gave Mike the courage to go back to her house. _

_Days passed by, Ray hurt his shoulder after being chased down by a protective dog in one of the houses they visited. They went to the hospital and there he met a pretty half-black nurse named Birdy, Kanae's reincarnation. From then on, they secretly met up with each other. And so were Mike and Louisa. Mike came to Louisa's house almost every night. Though she made him leave when her nurse, Birdy, came to check on her, so no one would gossip. They enjoyed each other's company as they talked about everything, even the ones they dare not talk about to other people. They spent their time basking in the happiness of their pure love for each other. _

_Then one day while Mike was playing guitar for her in the living room and singing her one of the songs he'd written, a car came. It was one of the volunteers. He informed Mike that his brother, Ray, and a black girl he was seeing were arrested and the bail was to high. Louisa, then, gave him the green jeweled necklace she had to him. She told him to sell it for his brother's bail. When they got to the police building, they were informed that a colored man has to get Birdy, the nurse Ray was seeing, out. So Mike went out to get one of the black volunteer friend they had. But when he stepped out into the curb, a speeding car tossed him into the air. He died._

* * *

Since they were now engaged, Kyoko and Kuon now shared a room. Their family of four were in the room spending time with each other after dinner and before they went to sleep. Everything were all right now, so they just relaxed and enjoy. Well, except for Julie who was not relaxed but always excited and busy preparing for the wedding. They just let Julie be, it seemed that it was her long time dream and she really seemed to be enjoying herself. It made her happy, so why were they going to stop her?

It was their last night in Mississippi since they already finished their filming there. When the twins were about to go to their room, Kiri said, "I'm okay with you sleeping together but I don't think I want another sibling. " He made a face as he teased his mother.

"Kiri!" Kyoko hissed at his son and she blushed furiously. Kiri chuckled and dragged Hime out of their parent's room. Hime called out a good night to them hurriedly before the door shut close.

Kuon smiled at Kyoko as he went to her and scooped her up in his strong arms. He walked them to the bed and gently lowered her on it and climbed on himself beside her. He snuggled closed to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and his head on the crook of her neck. He showered her shoulder and the hollow of her neck with gentle kisses. Kyoko giggled at the ticklish but fire burning feeling.

Kyoko wriggled and turned to face Kuon. Her smile was so angelic Kuon could not stopped himself from kissing his lovely fiancée and holding her more tightly to him. Kyoko kissed him back just as passionately. They pulled apart after while to catch their breath. Kuon smiled heavenly at her and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to make you my wife." He whispered huskily. "I won't do anything to you until then. So prepare yourself, my love, to receive a decade worth of my love for you." He smirked as emperor came out. Kyoko's face glowed red. Kuon was very pleased of her reaction to him and he wondered what really happened that night- the night their children were conceived. The same dreams he had before did not really helped because it was just bits and pieces and he did not even know if what he dreamt was really the real thing that happened. "Did I… hurt you the first time?" He suddenly blurted out.

Kyoko stared at him for a minute before her mind understood his question. Her cheeks flamed again when she recalled the night. Kyoko searched Kuon's face and found concern and guilt in his eyes. Her hand reached out to caress his cheek with the back of her hand. She pursed her lips as she gathered her thoughts for an answer. Kuon noticed and said, "Don't try to lie to me, Kyoko. I'm already so ashamed-"

He was cut off by a soft finger on his lips and the look of her eyes that told him not to continue his sentence.

"I wasn't going to lie to you." Kyoko said with a clear honest eyes that Kuon did not doubt her words and with a little pause, she blushed so cutely and he had to control himself not to dip his head down and kissed her again. "I-I was searching for words to describe that night. It was like- like… a dream…" she said the last two words in a breathy whisper. Kuon stared at her for a full second before he dipped down and captured her lips.

"You're killing me…" Kuon groaned against her lips and then he pulled away to look her in the eyes. "If you keep this up, I'm not going to last till our wedding night."

"You'll really wait?" Kyoko asked in surprise at first and then, she showed a shy smile and her eyes, with love. Kuon smiled lovingly at her and caressed the side of her face to her hair.

"My love, even though I already messed up once," Kuon began and Kyoko's mouth opened to say something but Kuon stopped her. "Although the result were our two beautiful and extremely talented children… But I still want it to be a special meaningful night for the two of us… okay?"

Kyoko nodded shyly and then said, "But Kuon… we, we already did- did, you know…" She blushed red. "twice."

"Twice?" Kuon repeated and stared blankly. "It was your first time and I did it twice? I'm such a d**k!"

"No! Kuon, that's not what I meant." Kyoko quickly corrected him and clamed him down. "It wasn't that same night. And I don't remember everything because I was so drunk."

_Drunk? _Kuon asked in his mind. Vague memories came to him and then that particular dream. The dream of making love to Kyoko but she turned into Rosa. "Athens…" He whispered.

"Yeah."

His mind was reeling and memories came rushing back to him. "Kiri… so that's why he glared at me." He continued to whisper and then he looked down at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry… It seems I have more to make up for to you."

Kyoko shook her head on his chest and squeezed him tight with her arms. "It's not necessary, I have everything I need right here." She said with a smile. Kuon could not help but smile happily at her affectionate words too. He kissed her hair and decided to get some rest for their flight tomorrow to New York, where the last part of the movie will be filmed.

* * *

The next morning, as usual, the Kyoko and Kuon woke up early. But neither wanted to get out of bed, so they just laid there on their bed quietly holding each other as minutes ticked by. When the time came that they had to get preparing, just then they lazily climbed out of bed. When they finished preparing and was about to get to breakfast downstairs, their room phone rang.

Kuon answered it. "Hello."

"Hi, tou-san. Good morning." Greeted Hime to her father.

"Good morning to you too, my lovely princess." Kuon greeted back lovingly and Hime blushed at the other end. She was still not quite used to it.

"C-can I talk to kaa-san?" Hime asked. Kuon handed it to Kyoko.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Uhm… It's kanae Oba-chan." Answered Hime. "We're stopped by her room to get her for breakfast, but she's not opening up. We called her hand phone, her room phone. She doesn't answer. We're getting worried."

"I'll be right there." Kyoko replied and hung up the phone clumsily. She ran out the room in a zoom and Kuon worriedly went after her. When she arrived outside Kanae's door where Hime and Kiri were standing. She banged on her door loudly.

"Moko-saaann! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me, moookooo-san! Open the door!" Kyoko shouted in panic. "If you don't open this door, I'll have Kuon or Kiri break it down!"

There was silence and still no one opened the door. Kyoko was about to tell Kiri or Kuon to break the door down, but the lock clicked and the knob turned as the door opened slightly. "Mo! What's up with your family and breaking doors down?"

Kyoko perked up as she heard her best friend's voice. But when the door opened wider and showed Kanae, it seemed that she did not looked good as she sounded. Kanae looked pale and a little sick. "Moko-san…" Kyoko said softly in concern.

"I'm okay, you guys." Kanae assured them with a small smile. "You can go on ahead downstairs, Kyoko and I will be right behind you guys." She shooed the others away and let Kyoko in and shut the door. As soon as the door shut, Kanae's hand shoot to her mouth. She pivoted around and ran for the bathroom. Kyoko was so stunned on her spot. Until she heard Kanae throwing up in the bathroom. Kyoko ran to her best friend's side and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Kanae stood up slowly and washed her mouth on the sink. Kyoko flushed the toilet and turned to her best friend.

Kyoko studied Kanae. She already suspected there was something wrong with her friend, since she was acting strange the past few weeks. She barely saw her during breakfast in the mornings and she was always a little pale and several times caught her oversleeping. Then, a light bulb lit in her head as she summarized her thoughts. _Moko throwing up, not eating breakfast, pale and oversleeping. That only equal to… _

"Moko-san, are you… p-pregnant?" Kyoko hesitantly asked and saw Kanae stiffened.

Kanae slowly turned to Kyoko and it was the first time she saw Kanae looked like that. She looked closed to tears, so afraid and so fragile. Kyoko crossed the distance and enveloped her one and only best friend in a warm, comforting hug. Her friend sobbed on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Kanae pulled away from Kyoko while she wiped away her tears from her eyes. "I really hate this, you know. Freaking hormones!" She grumbled. "I don't cry. I mean, I cry but not like this. I don't cry over nothing, but now I do it whether I like it or not."

Kyoko smiled at her best friend. "Oh Moko-san! Congratulations!" She hugged her tight. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll be careful from now on." She apologized as she pulled her away. "So how far along are you? By the way, who's the father?" She asked excitedly but she heard Kanae heaved a big sigh in answer. "What's wrong? Is it Kijema?"

"NO! NO! Never! Don't even joke or think that! That's awful! Complete disaster!" Kanae exclaimed angrily. Kyoko mumbled her sorry to her. Kanae sighed again as she calmed down. "I just officially found out last night. I suspected for the last few weeks but I was in denial. Last night, I finally had the courage to buy a pregnancy test and… it was positive." Kanae confessed. Kyoko hugged her best friend again, this time, gently. She rubbed her back assuring and comforting.

"Don't worry, Moko-san. It will be fine. You'll be a great mother." Kyoko assured her as she let go of her but still held Kanae's two hands in hers. "When we arrived later today in New York, we'll have to make and appointment with an OB/GYN nearby, okay? But you have tell the baby's father soon, though. He should go with you. If it's not Kijema, then he's not that bad, right? If he's not going to take responsibility," Kyoko's aura darkened and her demon unleashed full power. "I'll personally kill him." She said in a dark voice. "So… tell me who is he?"

Kanae could almost hear Kyoko continue saying "_So I can start cursing him…"_ She shuddered. _Well, it's not like I can hide this forever. _Kanae thought and took a deep breath and told Kyoko the name. "Yukihito…"

Kyoko blinked. _Yukihito? That sounds familiar. Yukihito, Yukihito… _She blinked again in shock. "Y-Yashiro?" Kyoko asked in disbelief and she saw Kanae nodded in confirmation. "Tha-tha-that Yashiro?" Kyoko asked again as she tilted her head a little to the side. Again, Kanae nodded.

"Oohhh…" Kyoko finally drawled in understanding as a memory played in her mind. It was of Kanae and Yashiro dancing provocatively in the middle of the dancing floor. "Athens…" She giggled.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_I really hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Phew!… One down, One more to go… ^_^ The special twist at the end just suddenly came to me, so I hope you liked it. I'm just spreading the love… lol I sound like the president… Anyways, I thank you very much for sticking with me all this time… Thank you so much guys for reading, reviewing, alerting, fav-ing and jut liking my story… Love you guys and see yah next chap… ^_^_


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat and its characters…

_I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for soooooooo long… I have no excuse… I have been waiting for so long for myself too, to finally get in the mood of writing the final and last chapter of this fanfic and next chapters for my other fanfics… I'm really sorry, that's all I can say… And I know you're eager to finally read the last chapter of this story, I will let you read on without further ado… I hope you will like it and enjoy! ^_^_

Chapter 40

When they arrived in New York, with Julie's help, Kyoko and Kanae easily found and made an appointment with a trusted OB/GYN for Kanae. Kyoko and Julie even made reservations at a high class restaurant with enough privacy for Kanae to announce the good news to Yashiro. But what the two lovers did not know was that Kyoko and Julie went with them in disguise about a table away from them to capture the moment of the turning point of two of the most important people in Kyoko's life. The three course meal went fairly quiet and well. But at the end, when Kanae finally shared the wonderful news, Kyoko had the time of her life capturing every emotion and color that passed Yashiro's face. With Julie's very expensive and pretty small to be discreet and handy digital camera, she captured every second of it on clear and hi-definition quality.

First, Yashiro's eyes went wide when the words reached his brain and then he looked like he was about to passed out. Kanae called his name worriedly and then his eyes lit up in pure excitement and he began to stammer. "I, you… you, pre-, I… I'm, I'm… wow. H-how did this happen?" He asked in complete wonder when he could finally form a complete sentence.

"Athens, remember?" Kanae reminded him sarcastically. She got irritated every time Yashiro acted wimpy. Yashiro turned red instantly when he remembered that night, but fixed his expression as he fully digested Kanae's news.

"I'm… I'm going to be a father?" He said unsurely in a breathy whisper as he looked at Kanae with an expression like a child who was given a new toy. Julie and Kyoko were having a hard time stopping themselves from having giggling fits. Then, Yashiro's manager mind kicked in and he started spouting things they had to get done and prepare for the baby. "Oh, we have to get you checked up by the doctor. I have to start looking for a house, buy a crib, paint the nursery. But where will I start looking for a house?"

"Yashiro!" Kanae hissed angrily to get his attention. Yashiro looked up but at that point he realized something.

"Ah! Before all that we have to get married first!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"M-ma-ma-ma-married?" Kanae stuttered in shock. "Yashiro, I just got over my denial that I'm pregnant! That I'm going to have my own clingy, monkey-like baby! And now you're talking about getting married?" Kanae shrieked at Yashiro. It seemed that she could not control her emotion with her raging pregnancy hormones. Thankfully, they were talking in Japanese so everyone around could not understand except for Julie and Kyoko, but that did not stopped people around from staring at them.

"What? You don't wanna marry me?" Apparently, Yashiro was more concern about that particular part than Kanae's hormonal panic and it seemed that that threw Kanae off for a second.

"No! I, I mean I don't know! I don't know anything anymore!" Kanae exclaimed at Yashiro with frustrated tears pooling in her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. But Yashiro was not going to be defeated by tears, he looked at her in dismay and Kanae felt a little guilty. "I, It-it's just going too fast."

Yashiro looked deflated like a child who got his toy taken away for doing something bad. It went on for seconds that turned into minutes until Kanae could not take it anymore. "Mo! Alright, alright!" Kanae begrudgingly agreed.

Right then, there were three people who abruptly and noisily stood up and jumped in joy. Kanae and Yashiro were frozen as two strangers went to hug and kiss them, all smiles and congratulations. Only when they spoke that they recognized the strangers.

"Moko-san! Congratulations! I'm so excited!" Kyoko excitedly babbled on as she death hugged her best friend. "Oh, we can have a double wedding if you want. Right, Okaa-san?" Kyoko finally released her best friend and turned to Julie with eyes looking at Julie like a fairy godmother who was about to grant her wish. What else could Julie do?

"Yes! Of course. No problem." And her mind began turning and thinking of the changes and many phone calls she had to make.

The next day Kanae and Yashiro went together to Kanae's doctor's appointment. They found out Kanae was two months pregnant. They got to hear the heartbeat and saw him. They brought back Ultrasound pictures and DVD of the baby's heart beating. Everyone (Hizuris, Shirogamis and Takaradas) gathered to look at it and they all were excited for the two upcoming parents.

* * *

The next day, they started the filming the last and final part of the movie with the leads Hime and Kiri as Samantha Tyler and Jake Suarez. The two were in senior high school. They first filmed in a high school where they met which would be used as flashbacks later. Maria now permanently replaced the actress for the roles of younger Kanaes after that actress missed her chance at Mississippi. So, she was playing Zoe, Samantha's best friend. Kijema's younger character was played by Uesugi Hiou as Chris, captain of the football team. Apparently, the two adults, Maria and Hiou, were like cats and dogs, always at each other's throats. But it was because they are so alike that they metaphorically head butted each other when they are in the same room. Kuon and Kyoko knew that they'll be perfect for each other.

Few days passed as they continued filming and finally they were now at the American Museum of Natural history. Kiri was transformed into Jake Suarez with his dark curls and slightly tanned skin. Hime and everyone transformed into their characters. They already filmed yesterday the school bus scene on the way to the museum.

Samantha sat beside Zoe instead of his boyfriend Chris who sat in the back with his football teammates. Samantha was listening to her ipod and unconsciously and loudly singing along with the song she was silently listening. Zoe got her attention and they started talking about Chris. About Samantha breaking up with Chris because Samantha was interested in Jake Suarez and Zoe was making sure they were still friends if Zoe was going to hook up with Sam's would be ex-boyfriend.

And now the scenes in the museum… _When all of the students got out of the school bus and into the museum, Sam asked Chris if they could stay a little behind from the rest. Chris already guessed what she wanted to talk about and they went their separate ways in good terms. All of her classmates quickly disappeared and she was left alone to wonder where they quickly disappeared to. Then, she saw Jake standing alone admiring a mural. She excitedly went to him and struck a conversation. They headed towards the Hall of Gems together where they think everybody disappeared to. On the way, they talked about college applications where Jake told her that he got accepted to the Pace University Theater Department. He even got a scholarship based on a screenplay he wrote that was set during the Salem Witch Trials. _

Kuon and Kyoko watched on the sidelines as their two beautiful and talented children used that talent in their loved jobs as third generation actors. They could not helped but feel proud and the luckiest parents in the world as they watched them.

_Samantha suddenly felt dizzy and they went to sit on a nearby bench. She encouraged him to continue telling the play he wrote which got him a scholarship. _

"_Anyway, she doesn't know that the sailor has come looking for her. He gets there too late to save her, but sees the earrings there in the ashes of the fire and knows she was wearing them at the stake as a sign of her love for him. He gets the earrings out of the fire and throws them into the Atlantic Ocean."_

"_He came back for her and she didn't know it?" Samantha asked and felt like crying. "That's the saddest story," She said._

"_I know." He said. "The saddest part to me is that she died not knowing he had come looking for her. The sailor feels horrible, like if he'd only gotten there sooner he might have saved her. He blames himself for the rest of his life." _**I know the feeling. I felt like that when I thought I lost Kyoko forever. **Kuon thought at Kiri's line.

"_He shouldn't have," she said. "He tried his best."_

"_He should never have let her go in the first place. He was an idiot," Jake said passionately. "He deserved to be miserable for the rest of his life." _**Why do I get the feeling that Kiri's saying that to me? **Kuon thought as he watched Kiri.

"_You're too hard on him." Samantha said. _**That's my girl! **Kuon grinned like an Oya-baka.

"_He's my character. I can be hard on him." Jake stated. _**And I'm your father! **Kuon thought angrily as a vein popped on his forehead.

_When Samantha felt better they proceeded to their destination, the Hall of Gems where their most of their classmates disappeared to. There, they saw all the "Famous Emeralds of The Ages" and glimpses of their past lives. After that they hurriedly went to watch the IMAX movie: Comets - Crashes and collisions. The theater was already dark and they only found one seat available. They economically shared the seat pressing against each other's bodies and they knew that they knew each other all their lives, literally. _

_They looked at each other. Their silhouette slowly inching close to each other as the screen behind them brightly showed the earth and the vast, fathomless universe - the mysterious green jewel spinning in the darkness - all there for them to share, as it had been from the start. _

"_I knew that this was the beginning of the rest of my life. My life would be with him from now on. We would never be apart. Ever…" Samantha's thoughts as voice over. _

(These are Kyoko Kuon now. Not Hime and Kiri. No incest.) _Their lips met and the scene changed as everything brightens. __The two people just parted from their kiss and they smiled so blissfully at each other. The camera zoomed out to show what the couple were wearing. The woman donned a simple but beautiful wedding dress and the man wore a classic tuxedo. It continued to zoomed out to capture their fantasy like surroundings as it slowly fade too black._

When the movie would come out, the world would never know that they just caught a glimpse of one of the world's famous Hollywood actor's wedding. We'll not really the real wedding ceremony but it was film a day before their double wedding and the costumes were not the real wedding dress and suit. But the settings were the ones they used the next day. It was a garden wedding at the backyard of the Hizuri's Malibu property, overlooking the beach. There were rows of white chairs and the rolled out red carpet led straight to a rose vine decorated arch, big enough to shelter two couples. On each side of the aisles were flowers and butterflies (substitute for fairies). Up over head were Japanese paper lanterns suspended in wires with paper butterflies flocked to the sides.

Julie made her changes and additions to the preparations on time, since Kanae had no objections to Kyoko's theme and designs for her wedding. It's not that she did not care, it's just that Kanae was not really into that thing. It was Kyoko's thing and she was happy to just get over the celebrations a lot sooner with no stress of preparations and being the only center of everybody's attention.

The guest were all family and very close friends and the rest of the crews and staff of Reincarnation who traveled with them. They were indebted to them because if it weren't for them all, who worked hard and put up with all their craziness, all of them would not be there celebrating that special day. Yashiro and Kanae's family flew up there to attend the wedding and to meet their would be in-laws. And not to forget Kyoko's beloved big brother who was in tears as she gave his precious little sister away. The bride's maids were Maria and Hime. The groom's men were Hiou and Kiri. The flower girls were one of Kanae's new nieces.

It was surely a blissful, wonderful and magical day for all. It was the day of the turning point of all their lives… because the next day would be the first day of a new chapter of their lives, where everyone try to fulfill and achieve the new hopes and dreams in their hearts starting the following days… and through the years…

The two now finally married couples (Kanae and Yashrio, and Kyoko and Kuon) could not erase the smiles pasted on their faces. It was more than a dream come true. It was surely a rocky and bumpy ride to get where they were but it was surely worth all of it. Now that they finally realized it, they best kept in mind not to waste another minute of the rest of their lives.

And they all lived happily ever after… What else can I say? ^_^

* * *

_I certainly hope someone likes it… Even if you don't, I'm still really happy right now that I FINALLY finished this fanfic of mine. No one can take my happiness away right now. Not even my mom. LOL Just kidding… sort of… ^_^ Anyways, I thank you all a million times for sticking with me all the way through this. I cannot express my gratitude in mere words. I really appreciate you all. I love you guys! And I'm giving out free hugs and kisses… ^_^ and there's more! The poem I wrote in chapter 29, I finally put music and turn it into a song. It's in my youtube channel… and the link to my youtube channel is in my FF bio. Just click on my name at the top of the page and it will lead you straight to my bio… or you can just go to youtube and search zionx0602. The title of the song is "SMILE" ^_^ I hope you'll check it out… and see you in my other fanfics… _

_Bye bye Sakura… Bye bye Rosa… Bye bye Kazuma nii-san… Bye bye Hime… Bye bye Kiri… I will really miss writing about these guys… _


End file.
